The Last Warrior
by Torchwood Boy
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER: A DOCTOR'S DAUGHTER UP NOW! THIRD AND FINAL IN THE WARRIOR TRILOGY! Can Jenny stop the Eternals and Omega from destroying the universe and everything close to her? Will everyone make it out alive? Find out in the concluding tale as the Warrior and the Universe go to war, for the final time...
1. The Day Jenny Died

**HELLO! So, I can't believe this will be the last story involving The Warrior! **

**For anyone just joining us this is the Third and Last in a Trilogy, but here are the links to the past two stories for anyone interested!**

**The Doctor and The Warrior:**

.net/s/7358966/1/The_Doctor_and_The_Warrior

**The Rise of The Warrior: **.net/s/7510162/1/The_Rise_of_the_Warrior

**Right, so lets get back to it! Is Jenny alive or dead?**

**Well, we'll just have to wait and see!**

…**...**

Jenny awoke with an intake of breath that literally made her jump. She had been dead, she was sure of it. Her regeneration had cut off and then she had died. Jenny realised that she couldn't move. Her legs and her arms were not working and all she could see was the top of the Tardis interior with golden light seemingly streaming around her.

She must have laid there for what seemed to be an eternity.

Jenny felt strength surge through her upper body and she turned her head to see the Time Triangle releasing what seemed to be Arton energy.

After a couple of minutes the energy had stopped and Jenny could feel her legs. Slowly standing up Jenny grabbed hold on the console as to steady herself. She felt sick and her head was throbbing.

Slowly kneeling down, Jenny held the Time Triangle in her hands. She suddenly shot her hands up to her face, but her features were the same. She hadn't regenerated, but it was like the Time Triangle used the energy to revive her instead of change her.

"What are you?" Jenny asked as she held the Time Triangle up, her face painted with a worried expression.

An idea sprang into her head and she turned to the console.

Pulling the monitor around on the Tardis, Jenny pressed a button on it and a light above the monitor scanned the Time Triangle. Gallifreyan language emerged on the screen.

Jenny slowly read what it said, her hearts racing with each word she read.

It had saved her life, it was the only life capsule in existent, literally saving the life of the holder, if they were in imminent danger. The Time Lords had the Other create three, but the other two were destroyed in the Time War and the third went missing when the Other did. So when she regenerated, it had taken the energy because if she had gone back the Eternals would have killed her over and over again until she died, the Time Triangle saved her.

"Thanks." Jenny said, a small smile on her face as she put the triangle in her bag. "Right, lets see the damage."

Jenny typed in a radius display on the Monitor and scanned the entire universe for signs of life. The scanner showed multiple signs, quadrillions in fact. There were around a billion hostiles, some marked with an energy reading of 5 and some with an energy reading of 2. She guessed that the 5's were the Eternals and the 2's were whatever they were using as military for this war. Whatever they were, they greatly outnumbered the Eternals.

Then the scanner showed her something that scared her even more… It had been seven months since she had fallen. She had been reviving for seven months.

Jenny felt strange, as if she had just missed a chunk out of her life, then again she was lucky to be alive.

Looking back up at the screen, Jenny scanned her surrounding area, but it was dead. Deep space was no place for a fight. She imagined the Universe on fire, but it seemed to be fighting back. The only problem was, how were the Universe fighting the Eternals?

Jenny left the console room and went to the bathroom. She felt sick and wasn't sure if she could cope with this, it wasn't an adventure anymore, it was a war.

Jenny ran her face under the cold water of the tap. Looking up at the mirror, Jenny saw the fresh faced girl before her, long blonde hair, a nice green t-shirt, looses blue jeans and a single gun holstered to the side of her body.

This wasn't a girl ready for a war, this was a girl who was going to die at the start of one. She had to make herself ready for this, otherwise there was no point of even stepping out of those doors.

Jenny quickly opened a draw and brought out a pair of scissors. She held the first lock of hair up and chopped it, a process which she repeated for quite a while. 

After she had finished, her hair fell just below her shoulders and no lower. She walked into the wardrobe room and changed her green top and jeans for black leather combat trousers and a black top, covered by a leather jacked which she zipped up. She changed her flats for leather boots.

Walking to the weaponry, she attached a belt around her shoulder and across her body. She attached a machine gun to it and it sat across her back. She put two laser guns onto her belt and added ammo. She added two grenades and a few other types of small weapon, not knowing if she would need them or not, but it was better to be prepared.

Walking back to the main console room Jenny caught a look at herself in the mirror of the Wardrobe room. She now looked like a Warrior. The girl in the bathroom, her name was Jenny, but to anyone who asked now, she was the Warrior.

Arriving back in the Console Room, Jenny scanned the monitor again.

"They've locked time." Jenny said as she looked at the time on the Monitor, the milliseconds hand didn't even move. "Oh crap."

Jenny ran around the console, trying to go back in time. Pulling levers and pressing buttons, Jenny found all her attempts to go back impossible. She was stuck in this time state, the whole Universe was.

"Well then, if I can't run, I'll have to fight." Jenny said as she operated the Tardis.

She flew to the nearest sign of non hostiles. It seemed they were on a star-ship that was travelling across a section of deep space. It was a war battleship, apparently heading into Hostile territory… well she wanted to surprise the Eternals after all.

Jenny landed it into the centre of the ship, she always knew how to make an entrance.

Walking down, Jenny slowly opened the door to reveal a large room which was blue and silver, windows on each side with consoles and a glass panelled roof which looked out into the stars… oh and the giant blue people.

They looked at her with confusion, standing and turning to look at her. They were at least 7 foot tall and had red visors on which was the only red bit on there otherwise blue and green armour. A giant throne was up at the top of room, which had steps on. A smaller but still tall and well built blue man stood up, his armour and weapons clanging as he did.

The large people drew there weapons, but he did not.

"I am Ice Lord Monzorat of the Ice Warriors!" Monzorat growled as he was quickly surrounded by the Ice Warriors, who equally opposed Jenny. "And who are you?"

Jenny looked at her clothing and her guns before looking back up.

"I'm the Warrior." Jenny retorted as she smiled. "And I'm here to save the Universe."

…...

**So! The Ice Warriors! This is gonna be awesome!**

**I so wanted to bring these guys back, and since there's a massive war on, I figured we may as well see them team up with Jenny to take on the Eternals!**

**Thanks for Reading and Please Review!**


	2. Into the Ice

**Ok so here is the newest chapter! Hope you love it, I love the Ice Warriors and I hope I do them justice!**

**Were going head first into this one, and don't worry, we will definitely see some of our old favourite characters back soon!**

**I don't own anything to do with Doctor Who! **

**Please Enjoy and Review!**

…**...**

Jenny was dragged up the stairs of the Ice Warriors ship, just managing to shut the Tardis door shut with her boot. The stairs led up to a raised platform where Monzorat was stood.

The two Ice Warriors threw Jenny forward and she landed on her knees.

"Charming. There's a war going on but at least you haven't forgotten your manners." Jenny said sarcastically as she stood up, brushing herself down.

"Silence! You say your name is the Warrior! If the legends are true, then that makes you the Eternals biggest threat!" Monzorat said as he looked down at her. "But also there biggest enemy!"

Jenny nodded, almost cautiously as she noticed the Ice Warriors were watching her, there weapons all pointed at her.

"You are a Time Lady." Monzorat said, making all the Ice Warriors shift uncomfortably. "One of the last and certainly the only one who can help us."

"How did you know that?" Jenny asked, almost slapping herself in the face as she did. "Oh yeah… Tardis."

"The Eternals spoke of your defeat, they said that on the first day of the war you were killed! It has been seven months since that dreadful day and we have been fighting for all of those seven months in Inter Galactic time, of course." Monzorat growled as he looked over Jenny. "I don't know if I trust you, but can you help us?"

"Yes." Was all Jenny said, but she was sure it was enough to reassure him.

"Back to your jobs!" Monzorat shouted, obviously believing Jenny. "I shall walk with you. Please this way."

Monzorat nodded and they both walked to the front of the bridge. A giant glass window looked out into the darkness and Jenny could just make out a galaxy.

"The Claurex Constellation. They have almost been wiped out, there called the Dederox. We got a message from them begging for help. We had just fought off an attack at Mars and we were assisting the Humans at the time." Monzorat said as he seemed to smile slightly at her as she looked out of the windows. "Combined our forces pushed back the Eternals and there Gretcahs."

"Gretcahs?" Jenny asked, looking confused.

"They are the Eternals infantry. They come from the darkness of the Void. They attacked when the Eternals did, and the Eternals command them as if they were dogs. They are giant bat like creatures, with black skulls for heads and red eyes." Monzorat growled as he watched the sky. "They are easy to kill, but there numbers greatly overwhelm us."

"And Earth?" Jenny asked, knowing the Ice Warriors are there nearest relatives.

"The Humans have turned that planet into a battle station. There are more then a thousand space stations around the solar system now, and the Human Command Centre " Monzorat said as he informed Jenny. "A giant space station where the General of the Human Race lives and works. She is a mighty solider and she isn't afraid of anything or anyone, it was a pleasure to work with someone of her personality."

"Who is she?" Jenny asked, thinking of River.

"Her title is General Gwen Cooper." Monzorat said as he turned away from her to get a report from the Ice Warrior.

Jenny hadn't heard of her, but if she was as good as Monzorat said, then earth wasn't on her top priorities just yet.

There was a blast from above and Jenny almost fell to the ground. Monzorat caught her and heaved her up.

"It's too late!" Monzorat shouted, as the Ice Warriors started to run around. "Sound code red, everyone to battle stations! The Dederox have fallen, the enemy is heading this way. Prepare yourself."

Jenny heard the sound of a million guns loading as Monzorat looked ahead. She heard it first, the sound of terrifying roars. Jenny didn't see them until it was too late. One of the Gretcahs landed on the glass panel in front of her.

It was a huge black bat monster, it's head exactly like a human skull, but black with massive teeth and red eyes. It clawed at the glass, until it gave up trying to break the incredibly strong barrier in front of it and flew up for another entrance. She saw them then, a swarm of the beasts flying over the gigantic ship.

Jenny ran back and up the stairs to where Monzorat stood.

"Warrior, you better help us now, were taking heavy damage and there's a reported Eternal out there, apparently some of our men on the guns spotted her!" Monzorat growled as he drew out what seemed to be an Axe from his back, It lit up with blue energy running through the blade. "Head up, I can't really tell you where there gonna be! But if you don't find them, they'll find you!"

Jenny nodded and ran through one of the large doorways. Jenny found two Ice Warriors running into another room. She followed them and they sat on two guns. They looked at her, nodded and returned to shooting.

Jenny turned out of the door and carried on down the hallway. The ship shook as she turned a corner and a red siren blared accompanied with an equally annoying siren.

A troop of Ice Warriors ran past Jenny at the intersection and she followed them. She turned a corner and carried on after them, the fight was obviously where they were heading.

An explosion ripped behind her and she was knocked to the ground. Turning around, Jenny saw that the corridor behind her had collapsed in. Throwing herself up, Jenny looked at the damage. Her exit had been blocked off and she had no idea how to get back. She would just have to keep running.

Turning back, Jenny carried on, running at a speed that most species would have thought impossible. Jenny turned a corner and found the Ice Warriors helping one of there comrades up.

Jenny looked back to find an air lock on the side of the corridor opposite her. She walked into it and looked at the Ice Warriors, who had noticed her and were now watching her intently.

She was glad her boots were fitted with an anti gravity feature, she had bought them in the Andromeda galaxy for her fourth birthday. Finally, after two years they would have some use.

"Whhhhaaaatttt aaarrreee yyooouuuu doooooiinnngggg?" One Ice Warrior pronounced with the up most awkwardness.

"Working out if a Time Lord needs air or not." Jenny said as she pressed a button on the inner door. It shut down and separated her between the Ice Warriors. "And probably killing myself in the process." Jenny pressed the next button and held onto a railing.

There was a hissing and then a wrenching force that Jenny thought was going to pull her arms off, or just rip the bar off completely.

It quickly stopped as the air disappeared into deep space.

Jenny let go of the bar and landed gently. Jenny went to breath, and even though she found nothing to breath in, she felt as if her body would survive for long enough to get the job done.

Looking up, Jenny could hear the screaming of the Gretcah above her.

She jumped, did a spinning front flip and landed on the roof of the door.

"Here goes nothing." Jenny said, not sure if she should be talking or not.

And then she jumped onto the ships frame and what she saw next chilled her very blood.

…...

**So, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. So yes, Jenny has decided to leave a Battleship and fight the aliens on the outside.**

**Please Review and Comment, I do love them!**

**: D**


	3. The War on the Outside

**Ok. So here is the third chapter.**

**I really am loving this so far, so please stick with it and Review.**

**Lots of action here!**

**Thank you! And Enjoy!**

…**...**

Jenny found herself looking at a swarm of Gretcah. They were ripping at the ship, it was like a swarm of flies on a dead body. Lasers were shooting them down from the sky and they were falling, but not fast enough to help.

She watched as a missile fired from one of the ship's cannons and hit a swarm of Gretcah. Most of them fell, but they were quickly replaced with others, each as angry looking as the next.

Three Ice Warriors wearing breathing apparatus were on the outside of the ship as well, to far for Jenny to reach and help them, but they were shooting back to back trying to hold off the advancing Gretcah.

Jenny pulled the machine gun off her back and armed it. This didn't go unnoticed.

One turned around and roared in anger at the sight of Jenny, who smugly smiled.

Jenny fired and jumped back off the ship, she fell back in slow motion as the lack of gravity reduced her speed. The shots of blue light ripped into the Gretcah. They fell quickly, but they also started to fly towards her.

Jenny landed on the ship and dodged one's claw before kicking it in the head and then shooting it. Spinning around Jenny found three more advancing, there red eyes looking furiously. Jenny fired again, taking out two and dodging and ducking around the third before shooting it in the back.

Jenny turned around to find one swinging at her. She jumped over its arm punching it in the face as did. She landed and shot at it quickly.

She was glad she had anti gravity boots now.

Throwing away the ammo and putting a new one. Over a hundred of the Gretcah now stood, waiting to attack.

She felt a heat over her head as in the distance above her a golden light streamed over her head and ripped through a part of the ship.

The Eternal.

Around six Ice Warriors fell out of the gap that had been made by the Eternal and landed on some of the Gretcah, there heavy bodies keeping them weighed down. Slowly standing up, The Ice Warriors were wearing breathing apparatus and swung there swords and shot there guns at the Gretcah.

Jenny looked up and found the gap in the hull. Jenny turned the anti gravity button off and jumped up. She was thrown high up into the space above her and grabbed onto the wall of the battle ship.

She kicked a Gretcah in the head as climbed, and stabbed another in the back as she climbed, it fell with a horrific scream. Eventually reaching the gap, Jenny found that the hole led onto a hallway.

Climbing in it Jenny turned the anti gravity on her boots and carried on running, now feeling the force of no air taking it's toll. She followed the destruction and ran down another corridor and through what seemed to be a force field. Jenny felt a rush of air hit her lungs.

"Ahhh!" Jenny breathed as the air gushed into her mistreated lungs. "Oh thank god."

Jenny slowly bent over and breathed heavily, until a dark shadow from behind her. She span around and jumped back in time to dodge the claw of the Gretcah.

"Hello ugly." Jenny said as she smiled walking backwards and arming her two handguns. Four more Gretcah came around the corner. "Or should I say uglies."

They screamed and ran through the air field at her. Jenny shot them down, one by one. She took two directly out with a head shot at the same time, shot one in the chest three times and then in the head once.

The fourth one flew up onto the sealing and dodged around Jenny's shots. Jenny started walking backwards as it hit the ground before diving onto the wall and then back on the sealing.

There was a click as Jenny realised that both her guns were empty. Loading them both quickly Jenny went to shoot but was too late. It hit her in the face with such force that she was sent smashing into the wall.

"We…. Must… Feed." It said in a slightly abused and tortured voice. "We… Must… Feed."

Jenny held her guns up.

"Well let's call this the dessert." Jenny fired with all her might and the Gretcah wasn't quite so fast this time. It was pummelled with shots as it fell back.

It fell dead, but Jenny could already hear the screeching of more as they wrenched there selves through the ship. Jenny picked herself up and carried on running, turning off the anti gravity boots, they were starting to way her down in the gravity full area.

Carrying on running, Jenny found seven Ice Warrior corpses, and one who was slowly bleeding to death. He had been burnt open at the stomach.

Jenny knew there was nothing she could do.

"I'm so sorry." Jenny said as she pulled out her gun and ended the Ice Warriors pain.

Then she heard it. The angelic laugh that made her blood boil. It was coming around the corner and Jenny was sure she had heard the voice before.

Slowly walking around the corner, half careful not to get caught, she watched as an Eternal with dirty blonde hair stabbed an Ice Warrior with a golden long shimmering spear.

"Oh don't scream, it only makes it funnier!" She laughed as she stabbed him again. "Oh no, actually do! It's brilliant to listen to."

The Ice Warrior shouted in pain again as the Eternal repeatedly stabbed him, he screamed one last time before his cry fell and the life slipped from his eyes.

Jenny felt disgusted and horrified at what she had just seen, yet the Eternal had already started moving down the hall, ready for attacking another Ice Warrior.

Jenny put away one of her guns and slowly walked around the corner fully and held the gun up in line with the Eternals head.

She armed it and The Eternal stopped, obviously hearing the high pitched sound of the armed gun and then she slowly turned around.

It was Amorah.

"Hello Bitch." Jenny said with a smug smile as Amorah stepped back in horror. "Remember Me?"

…...

**So, it gets exciting now! I really wanted to capture the essence of war here and I hope I did it justice, I always wanted to do a space battle!**

**Hope you enjoyed it and please review!**

**: D**


	4. The Abyss of War

**Ok. So here is the fourth chapter! Were keeping the action at about the same speed here, so enjoy! **

**Please Read and Review : )**

**: D**

…**...**

Amorah stepped back and Jenny could see her whole body was in shock. Shaking hands, sweaty palms and a skin colour that a rat would die for had all hit Amorah. She wasn't glowing quite so brightly anymore.

"Aaw. I hope your not upset I ruined you little party." Jenny said as a Gretcah behind her turned the corner.

Jenny didn't even look and held her gun the other way and shot it straight in the head. It fell dead.

"How… How is this possible!" Amorah said, trying to sound confident… she failed.

"Well, thing is, if your going to kill me, you need to do a better job then what you did last time." Jenny retorted as a small smirk played on her face.

Amorah raised her spear and swung it at her. Jenny ducked around it and kicked Amorah in the stomach. She fell into the fall with a sickening bang.

Amorah's spear flew out of her hand and down the corridor. Jenny put away her gun and grabbed Amorah by her hair. She through Amorah into a wall and went to punch her. Amorah grabbed her hand and through her into the opposite wall. Jenny hit it with a thud and she felt dazed for a minute. 

Before Jenny knew what was happening she watched as Amorah punched her in the face, unable to do anything. As Jenny fell to the side, she stumbled slightly. She felt Amorah reach for her hair and spun around batting away Amorah's claw like hand and punching her in the face with her other hand.

Amorah fell to the floor. She crawled across the floor and before Jenny could do anything Amorah had grabbed her spear. Amorah stood up and wiped the blue blood from her mouth, she was smiling.

"Now this is a fair fight." Jenny said picking up a metal pole that was laying on the floor.

Jenny ran at Amorah and swung the pole at her head. Amorah dived out of the way and Jenny dinted the wall. Looking at Amorah, Jenny swung the pole again and Amorah fell back to avoid it. She landed on the floor and started moving back. Amorah found her spear and swung it at Jenny, who dodged it by inches. Jenny hit the spear with the pole and there was a flash of brilliant white light as Jenny and Amorah were both picked up by the force and thrown to opposite sides of the room.

Jenny hit the wall with a big clang. She fell to the floor and slowly looked up. Amorah had been thrown down the hall and had also hit a wall, she wasn't moving very much either. Jenny looked to her left, but no more Gretcah were waiting to attack. Picking herself up, Jenny found that the pole had been burnt and twisted as it had smashed through the spear.

Shaking her head, Jenny ran at Amorah, who was now picking herself up. Amorah waved her arm across at Jenny and a box flew at her and tripped her over. Jenny landed flat on her face as Amorah laughed at her.

"Mind your step." Amorah cackled as she sent an energy bolt Jenny's way.

Jenny rolled across the floor and jumped up.

"You'll have to do better." Jenny said, equally bitchy.

Amorah sent another golden light, but Jenny was much faster. Picking up a floor panel that had broken off she held it as a shield and it reflected back at Amorah.

She dodged it by seconds.

"Is that all you can do. Dodge and defend, you pa…" But Amorah never finished that sentence.

Jenny threw the floor plate and it span at Amorah. She didn't even see it coming and it hit her straight in the neck.

Jenny was surprised at first as she watched Amorah's body fall to one side, and not much sooner her head rolled off the metal plate and to the opposite side of the floor. It rolled down the hall.

Jenny walked past the body and kicked the head out of the way as she went, a smug smile on her face.

"Now whose pathetic." Jenny said, smirking as she carried on.

The ship suddenly jolted and Jenny was thrown to one side of the ship. She held onto it as the ship twisted and turned. A black scaly hand ripped through the side of the ship as a Gretcah broke through. The air obviously hit it as it was thrown with such force that she doubted it would even survive the fall to the side of the ship.

Jenny grabbed hold of the wall and pulled herself along. She felt the railings she was holding onto start to give way and they creaked. Jenny was thrown towards the hole as the railings gave way and the air almost sucked her out, until an object slotted into the side and the gravity returned to normal.

Looking up, Jenny saw the head of Amorah perfectly placed in the hole.

"I always knew you were full of hot air." Jenny said as she dusted herself off and stood up.

Running down the corridor Jenny found herself facing a drop through the floor in front of her. Looking down the fall fell into the darkness, and Jenny didn't trust the darkness.

Looking across she realised that she would never make the jump. She would have to go with the darkness.

Jenny jumped and suddenly felt a rush of air hit her face as she began her fall. The darkness quickly surrounded her and she could have sworn she had stopped falling.

Jenny hit the floor with such a bang that she was sure she had dinted it. Shaking her head, Jenny looked around her and found herself in a small control room. Buttons and levers were on little panels on the walls.

Jenny had seen this room before. There were two areas that metal shutters had closed down. She had landed in the room that she had seen the two gun men firing through the turrets… she guessed they had failed.

Slowly standing up Jenny ran out of the room and down the corridor. Opening the door at the end Jenny walked into the giant centre room. The glass on the walls and ceiling had been smashed and were replaced with force fields.

Around 50 Ice Warriors were fighting the Gretcah off. A giant grey Gretcah had a sword and was doing battle with Monzorat.

Monzorat was moving incredibly quickly, as if the axe weighed nothing at all. He ducked and dived around the beast, hacking at it's legs and body. The beast swung it's sword and hit Monzorat's face.

He fell to the floor, a cut was pouring out of his face, but it was like he seemed unfazed. He slowly picked himself up, and readied his sword. It was like he wasn't going to give up, not until the giant Gretcah had killed him, but that was the Ice Warrior way, fight until the end. And the Ice Lord was certainly doing that… But he wouldn't be alone.

Jenny raised her gun, cracked her neck and ran into the abyss of war…

…...

**Well I really hope you liked that!  
><strong>

**It was brilliant to write!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! : D : D : D : D**

**: )**


	5. A Message from the Stars

**Ok. Here is the next part of the story. Were steaming straight into the story now! More fighting, explosives and the next chapter is where two of our favourite characters team up!**

**Please Enjoy and Comment, I love reading them!**

…**...**

Jenny dived onto the floor to dodge a piece of an exploding wall. More Ice Warriors had joined the fight, apparently forgetting to use the doors. The impact sent Jenny skidding across the floor.

As she slid on her side Jenny shot three Gretcah dead.

She jumped up and shot a falling Gretcah in the face as an Ice Warrior batted him away. She watched as two more Ice Warriors blasted another Gretcah to pieces.

Jenny met Monzorat fighting the giant Grey Gretcah in the middle. She guessed it was the leader. Monzorat nodded at her and he carried on fighting the beast.

Shooting at the Gretcah it swung around and used it devil like tail to whip at Jenny, who jumped over it spinning in mid air. She carried on firing as Monzorat swung his axe again, this time meeting the stomach of the Gretcah.

The Gretcah let out a scream and fell back, thrashing a hand at Monzorat that him in straight in the face. He was thrown to the floor and the Gretcah turned on Jenny.

"Oh Shit!" Jenny said as she started quickly walking back. "I take it your not friendly then."

It roared at her and Jenny stood there, her face slightly ajar. She wiped her face with a look of distaste.

"Lovely." Jenny replied, as she started shooting again.

She rolled underneath the Gretcah as it swung at her and shot it above her. It stamped it's foot down near her head and Jenny rolled out from underneath it and stood up, shooting at it's back.

It swung around and grabbed her, slamming her to the floor with both hands and holding it there.

"I… Shall… Kill… You…" It roared as it opened it's jaw.

Jenny slipped an arm free and grabbed her knife, swinging it at the beast. There was a strange gargling noise as it fell back, it's throat cut open.

Monzorat ran past Jenny; who was still catching her breath on the floor, and swung his axe slicing across the stomach of the already half dead Gretcah.

Jenny grabbed her guns and sat up on the floor, repeatedly shooting it in the stomach.

It roared one last time, this time more sad then anything and Jenny felt slight pity for the beast that had become the slave of the Eternals.

It fell and collapsed to the floor and the other Gretcah all turned to see this. Every single one stopped fighting and roared, sad and upset roars.

The Ice Warriors used this to there advantage. They blasted and slashed through the Gretcah, who only realised they were dead seconds before it happened. Some fought back, but they had already lost, the distraction of there leader dying killing them all anyway. They fell to the roars of the Ice Warrior's.

As the last Gretcah fell, Monzorat walked up the short steps to his technologically advanced throne and turned to face the Ice Warriors, who all seemed to be buzzed from the fight.

"We have won. We have defeated the Gretcah and the Eternal is dead." Monzorat said, but he turned to Jenny as to make sure he was right and Jenny nodded. He returned to his audience and raised his war axe. "To the Warrior!" There was a great cheer as the Ice Warriors cheered Jenny. "And to the Ice Warriors!" Another loud cheer erupted and the Ice Warriors put there weapons away. "Now, set co-ordinates to the galaxy ahead. We will rid all of the Gretcah there, we shall obliterate them all!"

Monzorat walked down to Jenny who watched him in disbelieve. She couldn't believe he was going to attack them again.

"I imagine your wondering why I am heading straight into battle." Monzorat said as he and Jenny looked at the broken glass which had been replaced by an air force field.

"Yes." Jenny said, looking at him with a confused face.

"We can't give up Warrior… We must protect our world, so if that means we kill as many as them as possible then that is what we have to do… even if we die trying, at least we tried." Monzorat said as they approached Jenny's Tardis.

"I always knew the Ice Warriors were noble." Jenny said as she smiled and opened the Tardis door. "But I have to try and help as many parts of the Universe I can."

"They… They said you died Warrior. They said they had killed you… How did you survive?" Monzorat asked as he looked rather apprehensive.

"I survived… because they aren't as good as they think they are." Jenny said, winking at him and for the first time she saw him smile. "Goodbye Monzorat, though I'll probably see you again."

"I imagine the battlefield will bring us back again, if we survive it that is." Monzorat said in a rather matter of fact way that nerved Jenny.

Jenny nodded and closed the door. Walking up to the console Jenny flew the ship away and back into deep space. She was flicking threw the channels of the Monitor to see where she could help next when the screen went fuzzy.

Jenny knocked the screen and she could hear interference as something out there tried to make contact. Messing with buttons the sound became clearer and Jenny could make out a voice.

"This is… we need assistance… there going to kill us… were outnumbered…. help…." The voice said as interference cut across the message.

Jenny decided her best option was to trace the signal. Jenny pulled the lever to the right before reaching over and flicking three buttons. She ran around the other side and pulled up a red lever that extended out. She kicked the console and a lever shot up.

Running back to the Monitor the trace was now being narrowed down.

It was cross checking galaxies until it found the right one, the signal was getting clearer as it showed the galaxy was in the Caros Galaxy.

Jenny retuned the signal and it became clearer, it was on a relay.

"We need assistance there are three Eternals and hundreds of Gretcah. There's too many, there going to kill us, were outnumbered. We need help soon or were going to be out of choices, death is our only option if assistance doesn't arrive soon!" Jenny waited for the message to relay, the male voice sounded familiar. "This is the Doctor!"

Jenny knew she recognized the voice and leapt into action. She wasn't about to let her father die.

Jenny sped the Tardis forward and followed the signal. She would tear the universe apart to find him…

…...

**So! I am going to reunite the Doctor and Jenny! It's been a while so I figured we should have a full on story with them!**

**Hope you enjoy and please review! I love your comments!**

**: D**


	6. War Trap

**Well, back again with the brand new newest newer… it's my new day! Anyway! Here is the new chapter!**

**Please Enjoy!**

…**...**

Jenny landed the Tardis with precision. She had landed on the planet Femanth, located in the Caros galaxy. Jenny checked her guns and made sure her knife was fitted suitably in her belt before running down the raised platform of the Tardis and out of the door.

Jenny's heart sunk as she was met with a dingy corridor. Closing the door behind her, Jenny had parked in the middle of what seemed to be the aftermath of a battle. Dead soldier's of all species lay on the floor.

Looking behind the Tardis, Jenny saw a dead end wall. Looking forward Jenny began down the corridor, pulling out one of her guns and arming it. She looked around a corridor that joined the one she was in. There was a metal door at the end, slightly open and Jenny could see why.

An arm lay in the doorway, stopping the door from closing. Jenny slowly walked down it. She listened carefully but there was no sound. She slowly stepped over the body and through the door. It appeared to be some sort of science lab. There were three dead lab technicians on the floor, but that's not what made her feel sick.

A Sonic Screwdriver lay on the table in front. Jenny walked over to it and picked it up. She looked up to see red writing on the wall.

'Use the Sonic! Open the door behind you! Get out! Your Not Safe!'

Jenny felt uneasy for a minute when she heard a snapping of a glass bottle. Looking to her left a Gretcah was stood in the doorway that led out onto a different corridor. There were dozens more behind it and they all shared the same red eyed stares.

Jenny slowly turned the sonic to face the big metal door at the back of the room and pressed the button. The door opened in a circular motion from the middle and separated into five pieces which shot into the frame at an incredibly quick rate.

She ran for the door, and she could here the roars as they chased her. Jumping threw Jenny pressed the button again and the door leapt closed… almost.

The arm of a Gretcah was in the door. Jenny pulled out her gun and shot the hand, which retreated almost immediately. The door shut and Jenny lay on the floor.

She looked up to see the red writing on the ceiling.

'Run!'.

Jenny flew up as more Gretcah banged open the door on the other side of the small room. She ran out of another door and onto another corridor littered with bodies.

'Left!' The writing on the wall said and Jenny ran down it.

Two Gretcah met her and she shot them both in the head, sliding under there bodies as they fell.

She kept running as what must have been hundreds of Gretcah following her, she turned back to shoot but as one fell another took it's place.

Suddenly she was pulled into a small incredibly dark room and the door shut in front of her.

"Use the Sonic!" A voice said and Jenny used the Sonic on the door.

It clicked and the Gretcah suddenly started banging on it, though the door remained unfazed.

A light flickered on and Jenny found herself stood in a small cupboard with a male soldier who looked like he had been beaten up.

"I'm Sgt Ben Teilsey. Who are you?" Ben said as he held the light up in Jenny's face.

"I'm the Warrior! Now get that bloody torch out of my face before I stick it where the sun don't shine mate!" Jenny said as she batted the Torch away.

"No! Impossible! They said you were dead, he even said it." Ben said as he started pressing a command board on the other side of the wall. "He seems to be happier now, still trying to figure out how we are going to get out of here though."

"Sorry… what the hell are you going on about?" Jenny asked as he pressed one final button.

"Oh' he'll tell you." Ben stepped back as the wall separated in front of them to show a large rocky tunnel. Ben started through it and Jenny followed. It was incredibly large and wide and Jenny thought that even really tall people could get through it. The wall shut behind her to show a rocky face with a control panel on it.

Walking through the tunnel Jenny eventually heard voices and saw a light. She moved faster, keeping up with Ben.

About 10 foot from the exit Ben turned to her.

"Stay here, I need to let them know that someone got his sign. When I tell you to come out, you do understand?" Ben asked to which Jenny just nodded. "Nice one, see you in a minute." Ben smiled and walked out of the tunnel.

"Did you find anyone?" One person asked, a female voice Jenny thought.

"Did you Ben?" Another male voice said.

A couple more voices asked until one she knew started talking.

"Of course he didn't find anyone… were all alone out here, I left that message in case someone happened to stumble across it in fifty years time or so. You may as well take you break now Ben, I think I have an idea of how to blow a way up through the rock above, but it's not without it's risks of this entire place collapsing… I'm running out of idea's." The Doctor said, as his voice sounded cold and sharp.

"But" Ben was again cut off.

"Ben, don't bother. He doesn't listen to anyone anymore." Another male voice said, to which the Doctor stood up and walked over to him.

"Who do you think your talking to?" The Doctor said, jabbing the well built man who could crush the Doctor with his thumb.

"You, your no one special!" The other man said, jumping up and pushing the Doctor.

"Don't push me!" The Doctor said as he pushed him back.

"Right that's it!" The man went to punch the Doctor but he was hit by a yellow blast which knocked him unconscious.

The Doctor looked up to see smoke from a gun coming out of the darkness.

Jenny stepped out and blew the smoke from her gun.

"You really are going to have to start being careful nowadays, your getting old." Jenny said as she smiled at the Doctor, who looked shocked out of his skin. "Well don't say hello then Dad."

…...

**So, I think it's funny that the Doctor is stuck somewhere with all these soldiers!**

**Ha-ha! Hope you enjoyed and please review!**


	7. The Stories of Earth

**Here is the next chapter. Oh and I really do love reading your reviews so keep posting them : D**

**Please Enjoy**

…**...**

The Doctor opened his mouth, then closed it, then opened it again before words actually left his mouth.

"Jenny. Jen! JENNY!" The Doctor ran forward before stopping.

"What?" Jenny asked as she slowly lowered her arms from the hug she thought she was about to meet.

"Stay still!" The Doctor said, looking suspiciously. "Give me my Sonic Screwdriver!"

The Doctor took his Sonic Screwdriver off of her and he scanned her. After a moment he smiled and ran at her in a hug. She jumped around on the spot with him for a minute.

"How? They said you were dead, they said they watched you die!" The Doctor said, Jenny could see the burning in his eyes that had obviously kept him going through the last seven months.

"I'll explain, but first I think you have some apologising to do." Jenny said nodding to the big man who was slowly waking up.

"Yes! Your right!" The Doctor ran over and apologised sincerely as he helped the man up. "Very sorry! Not like me! Incredibly sorry, sure you're a nice bloke!"

A few hours later and Jenny had explained how she had survived, showing the Doctor the Time Triangle. The cave they were in was a large dome, there were tents where the soldiers slept and her fathers Tardis, which had apparently crashed and was dying. The Eternals had apparently drained it's power source, although life was still in it, the batteries were almost flat.

He had said there was no way of restoring it and he was really racking his brains.

Jenny sat on one of the benches that they used for lunch, but most of them were asleep. The Doctor was in the Tardis, trying to get her to start.

Ben and another woman were sat talking to Jenny.

"So, you're the Warrior?" The woman asked as she sat down next to Ben.

"Yes." Jenny said nodding and smiling at the woman.

"Well, I'm Sgt Lindsey Yellow and this is Captain Ben Spears." Lindsey said as she nodded to the man sat next to her.

"Well, thanks for saving my life Ben, that could have got tricky." Jenny said, shaking his hand.

"No problem." Ben said, Jenny now noticed that he was about twenty, he must be good to be captain… or the rest were dead. "Do you mind if I have my hand back."

Jenny realised she was staring into his eyes and looked down at her hand which was still in his. She let go almost to quickly and she was sure she was blushing.

"Sorry." Jenny said, but before she could say anything else the Doctor sat next to her. "Ok?"

"Yeah… I haven't told you how we got here have I?" The Doctor asked, smiling. Jenny shook her head and the Doctor nodded. "Well, let me explain. I had joined these lovely people after the battle of Earth around 6 six months ago. The humans threw the Eternals off there planet and the new world government and myself went all crazy with Spaceships and weapons. Anyway, we got assistance from the Ice Warriors of Mars…" The Doctor noted Jenny smiled as he said there names. "I take it you have met them then."

"I just helped Monzorat out on his Battle Ship." Jenny replied smiling as she thought of wiping the smile off of Amorah's face.

"Anyway we travelled to Femanth after receiving a distress signal and we ended up here, the Tardis was drained by the Eternals, they took her life force and she's dying now… but we did manage to kill them…" The Doctor started but Jenny stopped him.

"So, what you are telling me is this army is part of one from earth… How did earth develop so fast? Even with your help it seems a little hard to figure." Jenny asked as she looked at him.

"Jenny… Earth is the battle command centre of the Universe… when all of the races found out that the humans drove the Eternals off of there planet they came down to assist and although they didn't lend there troops, they did lend there resources. Jenny, all through that universe there are millions of human beings fighting. And they fight for Earth." The Doctor said as he captivated all three of them. "Amy, Rory, Martha, River, Jack and every other person out there is fighting. Some have already fallen, like Mickey…" The Doctor said as he wiped a tear out of his eye. "He was one of the first…"

Jenny felt her heart break slightly as she began to well up.

"So, until I can figure out a plan, were stuck here…" The Doctor said as he looked at his sonic and tried to rid thoughts of Mickey out of his head. "We only came here to assist the planet, but when they took the energy from the Tardis she had just enough power to get us to safety…"

"We can't do anything anyway… we don't even know where there base is…" Jenny said as she put her hands on her head.

"Yes we do." Lindsey said as she joined into the conversation. Jenny snapped up to look at her. "We got a message from a Cyber fleet. They have been tracking an Eternal and they say that the Eternal opened up some sort of Dimensional gate in the sector of Apple Delta 43225 Hurpiha Utopia." Lindsey said as she looked at the writing of the co-ordinates on her hand. "But we haven't been able to contact Earth, all networks are down and are ship was blown to pieces… we were lucky for the Doctor."

"I'm off to bed." The Doctor said, slowly standing up and walking to the Tardis. "Just find yourself a room Jenny in here when your ready."

Jenny nodded, with no intention of going to bed.

Lindsey eventually followed after they discussed how her husband was patrolling another sector near the edge of the Universe. She made her excuses and went to bed.

"So. Are the legends true then, did they kill you?" Ben asked as he and Jenny sat alone in the now deserted camp.

"Yep." Jenny replied, her brain filling with plans on how to escape.

"How did you survive… then again you are the Warrior. The legend says you and the Doctor are the greatest powers in the Universe." Ben said as he watched Jenny, he blushed slightly and continued.

"Ben." Jenny said as she looked and smiled at him. "Those bruises must have hurt, the Gretcah can be harsh and nasty, but you got to think they would have some free will." Jenny said as she remembered there eyes were red with fury. "They said they were hungry. But why?"

"The Gretcah are just canon fodder, if we kill the Eternals we can get rid of the Gretcah easily." Ben said as he smiled at her.

"Exactly, but if we are going to kill the Eternals, then we need to get out of here." Jenny said as a plan hit her.

"But that's the problem, we can't." Ben said as he looked at Jenny whose face told him different. "Can we?"

"We can, but it will involve flying a Tardis through small corridors, you being an incredibly quick navigating genius and one more thing." Jenny said as she stood up. 

"What?" Ben asked as he stood up.

"A whole lot of Running." Jenny said as the fire in her eyes relit for the first time in over a year.

…...

**Well I hoped you loved this chapter. We will get to see Earth and what happened to everyone, but not for a while. Did anyone else see that there is something wrong with what the Doctor does at the start, Jenny didn't spot it either. **

**I Have Got Big Plans! Big Big Big Plans! **

**Anyone else spot the Cyberman reference. I don't know if this story will feature them, but if it does they won't be the bad guys. **

**Please Review and throw some suggestions in for people and aliens I could bring back, the more comments the better my ideas!**


	8. A Warrior's Plan

**Well, I am so glad you guys are enjoying this story. Please keep commenting as they make my day! : D**

**Here is the newest chapter, enjoy!**

…**...**

"So what exactly are we doing?" Ben asked as he and Jenny walked back up the tunnel that led to the abandoned facility.

"I need my Tardis, then maybe we can get everyone out of here." Jenny said as she loaded her gun. "It won't be easy and it certainly won't be a peaceful trip either."

"You think this whole wars been easy, you don't know the half of it. It took one month for the entire government to fall apart on Earth… Gwen Cooper, she literally took charge and decided that she needed to be in charge, then again, she's hard as nails… Bloody Torchwood." Ben retorted, making Jenny laugh at the thought of Torchwood.

"Who else is out there Ben? Which other humans have legends like Gwen? I might know a few." Jenny asked as they carried on walking.

"Well, um, Captain Sally Sparrow of the Galactic Air Force is pretty high up, she has fought off the Weeping Angels before." Ben said, but Jenny shook her head, not knowing the women, though she did sound pretty cool. "Then there's the Black Squad of course…"

"Who?" Jenny asked, looking confused.

"Oh, there a group Bounty Hunters who take down any Eternals that they can, there paid by the shadow proclamation, who are also a giant army now, around a billion Judoon are out there fighting as well. Anyway, the black squad are like assassins, but better, they don't exactly were for anyone really, but if the Shadow Proclamation calls for a hit against you, your better off turning your gun on yourself." Ben said as he also loaded his machine gun.

"What happened to the Daleks?" Jenny asked as there name made her shudder.

"They were almost wiped out. They were on the brink of the attack, the Gretcah didn't even get a chance to get to them, the Eternals did it themselves, but we got a radio transmission a few weeks ago, first one in months and it was only for a moment. According to what the person had said, the remaining Daleks had joined the humans, but whether it's true or not, I just don't know" Ben said as he looked in deep thought, obviously hating the situation around him. "I remember that morning. When they attacked, I was going for my driving test. I was a bit of a late starter on that front, didn't even start learning until I was 19." Ben said as Jenny stopped and looked at him.

"So, you weren't part of the Army?" Jenny asked as her face dawned on the horrific realisation that was to come.

"No. I didn't even know how to fire a gun, I wanted to be a doctor… but the war came and we all had to take arms." Ben said, as he nodded for her to carry on.

Jenny felt sick as she realised that out there now, there were people fighting who would usually have been so peaceful… this war may have united the humans, but it had changed them into something different as well.

"Have you ever heard of the name River Song?" Jenny asked, hoping River was still alive.

"Who hasn't? She is the leader of the Stormcagers, they used to be guards from the Stormcage facility, but they fought off the Eternals long enough for most of them to escape… prisoners and soldiers united. She and Gwen meet regularly to command there armies. The Stormcagers picked up a lot of rogue and lone soldiers who crossed there paths during these last months. Around now there's about two hundred soldiers under her command… We just need to get everyone there to charge at there base and hopefully we can push them back… we obviously don't know how the war is going now though…" Ben said as he tapped a part of the rocky wall, signalling there trapped nature.

"Well, you'll be able to find out soon… what about your fami…" Jenny was cut off as Ben tried to change the subject.

"Here's the door, let's get ready." Ben said, as if trying to completely dodge Jenny's question.

"Ok." Jenny said, deciding pressing the matter would only hurt him more.

Ben unsealed the door and they walked back into the small cupboard.

"Right, so I think I can remember the exact area I put the Tardis, I just hope I'm right." Jenny said as Ben pulled out a long thick piece of paper from his bag. "What's that?"

"Map." Ben simply said as he handed it her. Jenny took the paper and looked at it carefully.

"I remember this area, it's where the Doctor left me the Sonic Screwdriver." Jenny said as she looked at the map.

There was a sudden noise and Ben slowly put the map away before running out into the corridor, machine gun ready to be fired if needed. Jenny ran out behind him to find the dingy lit corridor empty.

"Come on." Jenny said as Ben shut the door and they carried along the corridor, Ben turning back every so often to check for the Gretcah.

Jenny turned a corner to find one leering over the body of a soldier. She shot back and grabbed Ben, who had almost gone around.

Jenny put her fingers to her lips and mouthed for him to stay there. She put her gun into her holster and slowly turned the corner. Ben tried to stop her, but she shook him off. Ben trained his gun as Jenny crept slowly down the corridor.

Reaching the back of the Gretcah, Jenny raised her hands and put them to the side of the Gretcah. She grabbed it's head and there seemed to be a silent struggle as the Gretcah seemed to be in pain at Jenny's touch.

It let out one final silent scream, which fell dead quicker then it had arisen. Jenny took her hands off it's head and it fell to the floor in a heap.

Ben ran to her and looked at the Gretcah at his feet, keeping his gun trained on it.

"It's dead." Jenny said in an almost casual manner.

"What did you do?" Ben asked as he looked at Jenny with a look of a frightened school boy across his face.

"Well, it's actually a trick I picked up off the Daleks. Full brainwave extraction, literally burns the victim inside out." Jenny said as if it was a normal Saturday afternoon thing. "Anyway lets get goin… It was so dark, so dark and cold." Jenny seemed to fall into some sort of trance as she looked into the distance.

Ben looked at her face as she stared onwards into the corridor.

"They were so hungry, and then the lights came and told them they would let them feast… They don't want to hurt anyone… There just hungry." Jenny said as she continued into the dark. Suddenly she snapped out of it and held her head. "Ouch, lots of memory process… But I think I know where the Eternals are… it can't be possible… But… How?" Jenny seemed to ask herself as the memories filled into her head.

"What's wrong." Ben asked as he rubbed Jenny's back.

"Nothing. Come on." Jenny said as she shook her head, knowing it was pointless to think about the events that had just exploded into her mind.

Jenny carried down the corridor, knowing whatever lay around the corner was just the beginning and that when the darkness did arrive, it would land straight at her door…

And she wasn't ready for that… not yet.

…...

**So, please keep reviewing and reading and everything! You are all brilliant people and I thank everyone who reads this!**

**Things are going to get a bit lighter for the next** **couple of chapters, but when it goes dark next time, it will be like someone just turned the lights out!**

**Read and Review Please!**


	9. The Secret in Plain Sight

**Firstly, sorry for the delay! I had serious writers block. I have now started work on chapter 14, so I have already done 3 more chapters today! I love half days at school!**

**Anyway! Thanks for all the reviews as well, they were epic!**

**Ok! The newest chapter! I hope you enjoy this because I have so enjoyed writing this!**

**This chapter is a bit lighter then the previous few, but it is still brilliant!**

**Please Enjoy!**

…**...**

The Doctor woke to the sound of Tardis engines. Shooting out of his bed he ran down the hallway and into the console room.

It wasn't his old girl. Turning to the door the Doctor ran out and found parked near the entrance was a red phone box. Ben stepped clumsily out of it, followed by Jenny.

Ben seemed to be limping slightly.

"I did tell you to run when they started chasing us, Mr I've got a machine gun and nothing can stop me!" Jenny laughed as she let him wrap an arm around her as he limped badly.

The Doctor ran up to them and went around Bens other side, helping him to a bench.

"Where have you two been?" The Doctor asked as he eyed Ben. He had never felt this much protectiveness since Susan.

"We went to get the Tardis, maybe I can get us all out of here." Jenny said as she helped Ben sit down. "Well, it was going smoothly until someone decided to shoot at a group of them!"

"Well, I didn't know one would stand on my foot." Ben snapped as he rubbed his foot.

"No? Because it was a good job I dragged you out of it's way. It was aiming for your throat!" Jenny retorted as she sat next to him.

"Well, it was a better idea then you doing what you did before." Ben said as he smiled weakly at her.

"What before? What did you do?" The Doctor asked, his worried expression told Jenny she needed to know. No matter how far she ran, he would always be her father and she would always be his little girl, though technically she had never been his little girl.

"Ben. Why don't you go and get some rest." Jenny said, nodding towards the Blue Police Box. "I need to talk to my Dad."

Ben nodded and slowly stood up. He limped his way to the box. Jenny watched him the whole time, not wanting to take her eyes off him. He looked back, smiled and went inside.

"Right. Now, if you don't mind telling me what you did, I will fell incredibly less worried." The Doctor said as he looked at his Sonic.

Jenny stared at it for a moment, well aware that it sat in her pocket right now.

"I took the brainwaves from a Gretcah." Jenny said as she looked the Doctor in his eyes. His eyes widened and he leant back observing his daughter.

"Impressive. Especially for a Time Lord, for a Dalek, it's easy, but for a Time Lord." The Doctor said as he watched his daughter.

"That doesn't matter. Doctor, I know where the Eternals are. I know exactly where they are!" Jenny said as she watched his expression change to intrigue.

Leaning in Jenny looked at her fathers Tardis making sure no one came out of it.

"If what that Gretcah knew was right, the Eternals are hiding in a bubble universe just on the edge of ours. It used to belong to the kings and queens of Temwar, but when they were wiped out by the Chen-7 virus the planet was left. The Bubble Universe has been expanding for sometime now, it's big enough to fit an army in…" Jenny said as the Doctor began to smile. What she was about to tell him though would quickly wipe that smile.

The Doctor shot up.

"That's Brilliant! We can send every force out there, wipe out there army and then destroy the rest!" The Doctor shouted joyfully. "Not even there power can stand up to the power of the entire Universe arriving on there doorstep. A Cyber fleet, The whole of the Human Race, The Ice Warriors, The Zygons, The Sontarans, The Autons, The Dremor, The Iqhaels, The…"

"No!" Jenny snapped as she quickly shook her head. "No. Do you haven't realised yet have you. Your so based on the war you haven't even thought." Jenny said and the Doctor sat back down, a look of confusion replacing the joy that had been placed only moments before. "Why would they attack Dad? You said it yourself, the Eternals fled the Universe… so why would they return to something they feared?"

The Doctor was quickly hit with the realisation of the situation.

"Why would they?" The Doctor asked himself as he looked at the table.

"What are the Gretcah to the Eternals Dad?" Jenny asked as she looked at him, her voice soft and quaint.

"Puppets…" The Doctor said as a second thought crossed his mind.

"And the Eternals are the Puppet Masters… But it isn't only the Gretcah who are held by this spell. Because the Eternals are Puppets as well, bigger puppets then the Gretcah, but puppets all the same." Jenny said as she looked at the Doctor. "And whoever this big bad is, he wants this Universe and he is using them to get it… The problem with charging in there is that the biggest threat of both of our lives will be there, and as we don't know who it is, we may as well fire the all our cannons on our self's."

The Doctor nodded as he finally found himself where Jenny was. A much bigger threat was on the horizon, and whoever it was had the power over two entire races and was ready to take the Universe, even if it went kicking and screaming…

…...

**Well, it got lighter for a bit… A little bit anyways!**

**Hoped you enjoyed and even though the Doctor will be bowing out in the next two chapters, he will be back, but his departure shouldn't make you sad, something else that is going to happen will make you feel like I've just stood on Jenny's heart…**

**Please Read and Review!**


	10. To Begin, You Have To Say Goodbye

**Ok. So here is a brand new chappie for you lovely people!**

**This is quite a heartbreaking chapter and is sought of the end of an era for Jenny. Hope you enjoy it!**

**: )**

…**...**

"We need to get out of here." The Doctor said as he sat down again. "The Tardis… my Tardis is running low now, I don't think she'll last another day. So we just need to drain yours and get mine up and running."

Jenny nodded for a second before stopping and looking at the Doctor with a serious sharp look.

"What do you mean, drain?" Jenny asked, confusion clouding her face.

"Well, I'll need your Tardis life force to introduce into mine. Same old Tardis, but with a nice new lifespan." The Doctor said, completely unaware of Jenny's feelings to this.

"But, does that mean my Tardis will… die?" Jenny asked, her brain now filling with possibilities.

"Well… yes, but I need mine so I can…" The Doctor started but was cut off.

"So you can what? Run off and save the Universe. I can do that just fine thanks." Jenny said as she looked at the Doctor's eyes, fierce determination set her in stone over the situation.

"I can have you travel with me. We can travel together." The Doctor said as he smiled lightly, going to touch Jenny's hand.

Jenny withdrew her hand from his grasp and slowly tilted her head as if to examine him.

"I can't… I won't… you certainly wouldn't! Just come in mine!" Jenny said almost angrily, she had never been angry with him before, but she wasn't about to give up on this.

"I have been with my Tardis for hundreds and hundreds of years, you've been with yours for all of five minutes and you think you have some sort of special bo…" The Doctor didn't finish that sentence.

Jenny threw her harm out in reaction. She had fully punched him on the nose before realisation struck her. The Doctor fell backwards, his body fell onto the ground and his legs were sent sky high before they fell to the left of him.

Jenny shot up in shock as to see if he was ok. He was laying on the floor holding his nose. Jenny ran around and knelt by him, she felt kind of stupid for punching him, but he was being a prat.

"Ow…" The Doctor groaned as he slowly leant up on his arms. His nose wasn't bleeding, but it looked like it could have done if Jenny had hit him any harder, luckily for him she had swung first. "I did kind of deserve that didn't I?" The Doctor asked as he smiled weakly at her.

Jenny held out her hand and the Doctor took it. She pulled him up and he sat on the bench. Jenny sat next to him and looked at him.

"I'm sorry." The Doctor said as he put one arm around Jenny. "I shouldn't have said those things… A bond isn't just a lifetime one, you can have a bond with something from the off." The Doctor rubbed his nose as he continued. "But, Jenny, I need my Tardis… It's my whole past and future… I can't live without her."

Jenny looked at his old eyes. They were pleading, begging her to let him have his old girl with him.

"Ok…" Jenny said, the word breaking her heart.

"Thank you." The Doctor said as he held her hand and smiled.

"Just give me a minute, you get setup and I'll be out in a minute." Jenny said before walking to the Tardis. She put her hand against the red painted door and slowly pushed it open.

Walking in Jenny looked at the interior. It shone as if it knew that it's story was coming to an end. Jenny closed the door and put her hand on it stroking. It made a small noise and Jenny listened to it hum.

Walking up to the console, Jenny felt at the gears, each one reminding her off a previous adventure somewhere far away. She felt looked at the heart of the Tardis, the dark green and blue mass that she would continuously jump over, or sit on, as it hung out of the edge of the console.

Jenny didn't want to pretend about the situation that was in front of her, so she looked at the console… there had to be a way.

Jenny pulled buttons and typed on the keyboard in front of her, searching the various mainframes of the ships heart. And then she found what she was looking for.

Tapping into it, Jenny found herself staring at a screen that seemed to show lines that zigzagged across the screen. They were blue and white. There was a sound that sounded like a microwave ding… in fact it was, Jenny had never used that button before. She didn't know if she was the first person to do this, but it couldn't exactly hurt.

She was going to talk to the Tardis.

"I don't know if you can here me, but I just wanted to say…" Jenny found herself crying. She had never really cried before, only when she had said good by to the Brigadier. "I just wanted to say thank you… for everything you have ever done for me. You've saved my life… and now I'm letting you die." Jenny stopped as she looked at the door. "No… I can't do this!"

Jenny clicked her fingers and the door shut, she locked it and pulled the de-materialisation button. It didn't make a move. Jenny pulled another lever, pressing buttons. She ran around the console and pulled everything.

Then something made her stop. It was like a faint crackling noise. Walking around the console to the noise, Jenny found herself facing the console screen. The zigzagging lines were now still, but seemed to be fizzing.

A very human voice emerged from the console, but not one Jenny recognised.

"Jenny…." It struggled to say. Jenny couldn't tell whether it was may or female. "Let… Me… Go…" The voice crackled and Jenny just nodded. Her face fell in defeat as she realised it was time, and you can never run from time.

Moving to the heart of the Tardis, Jenny fell to her knees and rested her head on it. Silent tears fell. She must have stayed there for at least five minutes before she composed herself. Laying one more hand on the Tardis, Jenny picked up her bag which contained the Time Triangle and left.

The Doctor was stood there, a small sympathetic smile on his lips. He moved to hug her but she shook her head.

"No more crying." Jenny said as she turned around to face her beautiful Tardis. "We've had enough tears for a lifetime."

The Doctor returned to his Tardis and a blue energy seemed to be released out of Jenny's Tardis and into his own.

"Goodbye." Was all Jenny said as she knew that everything that needed to be said, was all said in that final word. "Goodbye."

…...

**So, quite an emotional chapter. But were picking it up again soon! Please send in your reviews!**

**Thanks!**


	11. An Old Enemy

**Ok, so after the last chapters sad ending, I decided to try and get a little happier. I have never written Jenny like this before, so I hope you like it!**

**Enjoy!**

…**...**

Jenny held on tight to one of the railings of her fathers Tardis. He was running around like a mad man and the remaining army team were all looking extremely terrified.

Jenny was next to Ben and Lindsey.

"Is it always like this!" Lindsey shouted at the top of her voice as they were almost thrown to the other end of the control room.

"Yeah!" Jenny shouted as she tumbled into Ben. Ben caught her and she smiled at him as he held her. Jenny suddenly realised the proximity of there bodies and returned to the railing.

There was a sudden bump and they were all thrown to the floor.

"Were here!" The Doctor said gleefully jumping down the stairs and opening the door. He turned back with a wide grin. Jenny helped Ben and Lindsey up and then they all walked out.

Sunlight struck them and they had to shield there eyes for a moment. Her eyesight returning, Jenny found herself looking at a large building in the middle of nowhere. There were giant ships and small ships whizzing around it. It was made of metal and glass and seemed to sore into the sky.

"Where are we?" Jenny asked the Doctor as she, Ben and Lindsey stood next to him.

"The Human Control fleet of Harmpons. The nearest headquarters in the this star system… well what's left of it." The Doctor said as he was about to start walking towards it.

"Where are you going?" Jenny asked as the Doctor started to follow the soldiers down.

"The big building." The Doctor said with a frowny face like a naughty school child as he pointed to the giant building.

"I think you better say goodbye first." Jenny said as she smiled at him.

Ben and Lindsey looked at her with confusion as the Doctor nodded.

"Not sticking around then?" The Doctor asked as he walked up to her.

"No. I found my old Vortex Manipulator. And since Time is locked, it should have one last teleport in it." Jenny said as she looked at the worn and batten device. Jenny turned to Lindsey and Ben. "Lindsey it was nice to meet you." Jenny hugged her and Lindsey nodded, she turned slowly and walked to follow the others.

"You don't have to go." Ben said, almost pleaing with Jenny.

"I have to fix this. And it has to be alone, I tried the whole companion thing… it doesn't work." Jenny said as she pulled him into a hug. "And anyway, I might see you after all this is over. Or maybe before if things don't go to plan."

"It was really nice to meet you." Ben said as he pulled out of the hug, looking into her eyes. "Really nice."

Jenny couldn't take her eyes away from his, and as she began leaning in, he turned away and walked down the mound to the centre.

"Are you ok?" The Doctor asked as he looked at her.

"Yeah." Jenny said, nodding as she looked towards the floor. Looking up at her father Jenny smiled at him. "Look after them, and yourself." 

"I will. I love you. Don't forget that." The Doctor said as he hugged her.

"I love you too." Jenny hugged him back before reluctantly releasing herself from the hug.

"Goodbye Jenny." The Doctor said as he smiled at her.

"Not goodbye, just see ya later." Jenny said as she winked and in a blink of an eye she had vanished.

Jenny felt nauseas. She hadn't teleported with one of these for a long time. And due to the Time Lock the teleport was even more raggedy, having no access to the Time Vortex made the teleport jumpy and unpredictable.

Jenny landed with a thud on a cold metal service. She could here engines and steam pumps working at full capacity. She could here what sounded like a moving of hover crafted small vehicles.

Her Vortex Manipulator was burning up and Jenny felt a small click as the catch exploded and the device was thrown across the floor. It would be no use to her anymore.

Opening her eyes. Jenny found herself in a wide metal corridor. There was a window that looked out onto a view. Slowly standing up Jenny looked through the window to see a giant satellite in a small fenced off area.

There were mountains to either side of the horizon and Jenny could see that she must have been on the third or fourth floor. The landscape was barren and war torn and the sky was murky and grey. Thunder clapped through the sky and Jenny shot back as a lighting bolt hit the satellite. Nothing happened and Jenny slowly left the window.

Walking down the corridor Jenny heard an alarm.

"Intruder Alert!" Screamed a human sounding voice from the intercom.

Then something very inhuman came around the corner. A Gretcah appeared around the corner. Snarling at her and clamping it's teeth together like a hungry dog.

Jenny went to grab her gun but before she could even reach it a beam of blue energy hit the Gretcah and it's skeleton was visible for a moment. It hit the floor and Jenny stood stuck to the spot. She heard the noise that froze her blood, a small buzzing noise that told her they were moving.

A Gold one appeared first, then a bigger Red one and then another Gold one. The Gold one's were smaller with a blue light for the eye, whereas the Red one was bigger and had a yellow light for the eye.

Daleks.

"You are in violation! Who are you?" One of the gold Daleks screamed at her as they began to approach.

"If you do not answer you will be Exterminated!" The Red Drone Dalek said with ferocity in it's voice.

Jenny started walking back until she felt the press of a nozzle of a gun in her back. Slowly turning around to what she was sure was her doom Jenny found three human soldiers with machine guns pointed at her.

"You are an intruder in Human Dalek sector of the Alliance of the Universe. This base is under operation on the planet Skaro, and I think you better answer the question!" The Middle closest Human Male said, with voice like ice.

Jenny just stood there, Humans and Daleks working together… had some one just hit her with a brick?

…...

**So yes, I've brought back the RTD Daleks and the SM Daleks together. I figured that due to the fact it seems they will both be appearing in the first episode of series 7 I may as well put them together!**

**Please Review and Comment, I love them so much!**

**: D**


	12. The Storm in the Sky

**Well, here is the next chapter! I am so getting ready for the Daleks to come back! **

**Enjoy!**

…**...**

Jenny was about to answer the Dalek's question when she realised she was too late. She felt the butt of the soldiers gun hit her on the head and she hit the floor with a thud.

The next thing she remembered was waking up on a bed. It was not very comfy and Jenny struggled to remember where she was. Suddenly, it all came flooding back and Jenny shot up, eyes wide open.

She was in a cell, with bars along the side of one wall, while the rest was made out of grey concrete. Slowly standing up Jenny walked to the bars and looked down the corridor. Two guards were walking down to her cell.

"OI!" Jenny shouted at them, making one of them jump. He looked younger and less experienced. The other looked a little surprise but soon sighed and walked over to the cell, followed by the other more timid guard.

"Yes?" The more confident of the guards asked in a more bored tone then any other.

"I need to talk to your commanding officer!" Jenny demanded feeling completely useless behind bars. "I can help!"

"You are a war prisoner of the Human Dalek Universe Task Force Alliance. You shall meet our commander, but they have declared that any prisoners be exterminated this afternoon. You death is coming, and there isn't much you can do about it. Our commanding officer would actually like to see you now." The Soldier said as he nodded to the other guard. "Door." He said and the other Soldier unlocked it and opened it for Jenny.

"Thank You." Jenny said smiling at the other guard.

"You wel…" The Guard began.

"Shut up Rogers, this isn't day-care!" The more fearsome guard barked.

"Sorry sir." Rogers said as he walked next to Jenny.

Jenny soon saw that a Dalek had tagged along to there group in front of them, like a police escort. Except, this wasn't a usual Dalek, Jenny had never seen this one before. It was a little smaller then the golden ones and was a greyer white colour with blue orbs around it's body frame. Jenny had never encountered a Dalek like this before, but she guessed it was old, incredibly old.

Another bolt of lightening hit outside through a window, though Jenny couldn't see what it had hit.

"What is that?" Jenny asked, nodding towards where the lightening had just struck.

"It's none of your concern." The other guard said, as if trying to take Jenny's mind away from the Lightening.

The door opened to the command centre and Jenny was brought to the front of the command ship. There was a seat and a person barking orders at Daleks and Humans alike. The seat was positioned to face a giant window and a control systems, which lots of people were sat at typing and talking.

Daleks were at other stations, using there suckers to control other parts of the system.

"The charges are getting worse!" Jenny heard a blue strategist Dalek say, as it passed through a group of Gold Daleks.

Suddenly, Jenny was grabbed by two other human soldiers and dragged down the command bridge and then slammed onto her knees. Jenny looked up as the chair turned around and was met with the eyes of the person in charge.

She had brown hair. There were two guns by her side and as she stood, her brown hair fell in the rough ponytail it had been up righted in. She must have been around early thirties.

"What is your name?" She asked as she watched Jenny with suspicion.

"I am the Warrior." Jenny said as she watched the woman's eyes. "You know, the one who is meant to save the Universe." Jenny said, inpatient at the wait for the woman's words.

"Strange. When I fought in the battle of Earth, the Eternals gleefully rejoiced that you had been killed… Yet your eyes tell the truth. Let her go." The woman said and Jenny was released from the soldiers grasp.

Slowly standing up, Jenny was almost knocked back down again when the building shook.

"Direct hit!" The woman shouted as she turned to the Daleks. "See if you can get up there this time."

"We shall Exterminate the beast!" The Emperor Dalek said as he entered. He stopped when he saw Jenny. "Who is the abomination! She is our sworn enemy!"

"Funny that, because I had you down as mine too!" Jenny said, hand reaching for her gun.

The Dalek made to move his weapon but the woman stood between them quicker then Jenny had expected.

"Either of you fire a goddamn weapon in here, I will put you in a medical bay for the next twenty years! You are both at our mercy and greatly outnumbered, so stand down!" The woman said, as she looked fearsome, she could see why she was in charge here.

"Sorry." Jenny said, half heartedly.

The Dalek said nothing, but merely moved away and stood with a human who nodded to him.

"I didn't mean to do that, they just make my skin crawl." Jenny said as the woman turned back to her.

The woman smiled for the first time and laughed slightly.

"Don't worry about it, these are the last Daleks in existence. This is a rogue ship that got away, luckily we managed to convince them to join us with a good bargaining chip." The woman said, as she turned and walked to the window.

"What was that?" Jenny asked as she walked with the woman.

"They join us, or we put their species on the extinct list." The woman said as Jenny laughed. "Oh, why did that Dalek say you were it's sworn enemy? And what's your real name? You can't have been born with the name Warrior, surely?"

"Long story, me and the Daleks never really saw eye to eye… stalk. I used to have a name… but I think it would be better for it to stay dead." Jenny said, her face filled with sadness at her past name that she barely ever used now. "What about you, I didn't get your name."

"Oh, I'm Dorothy McShane." The Woman said as she smiled at Jenny. "But you can call me Ace."

…...

**AHAHAHAHAH! ACE!**

**I had to bring her back, we needed a good companion from the classic series!**

**Please comment and review!**


	13. The Darkness Above

**Sorry for the extremely overdue update! A Levels got me caught up I'm afraid. But, we should be back on track, and I have got very big plans!**

**Well, here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy this!**

**I do not own Doctor Who or anything to do with, and if I did it would be so cool! **

**: D**

…**...**

Jenny stood at the front of the command centre, looking at the sky. Ace was stood next to her, equally distressed.

"You see Warrior, this place is the relay system for all of Earths defences in this system. If we can't get a signal through then the Human Race is at risk, which means so is the entire universe." Ace said as she looked into the sky. "Whatever's up there is the thing messing up the signal, it could be in the clouds, because ever since the clouds appeared, the signal has been blocked."

"What about the teams you've been sending up?" Jenny asked, observing what the lead Dalek had earlier mentioned.

"They don't come back. Daleks and Human's alike… but it's strange. We've found our ships everywhere scattered around the fall zone, but there hasn't been a single Dalek found. As if, whatever is up there has vaporized them…" Ace said as she looked at the Daleks. "Me and a small team are heading up there later, with no Daleks. I want to know exactly what is going on." Ace seemed to whisper as she nodded for Jenny to follow her.

"I'll come with you, if that's ok." Jenny said as she walked with Ace. They were joined by the two guards from earlier who smiled at them.

"Philips, Rogers. We need you two to come with us up there. Were only going just below the cloud surface, see if we can get a better look." Ace said as she carried on walking.

"Are we telling the Daleks?" Phillips asked as he followed behind with Rogers.

"No. I don't trust them, there always up to something and let's face it, its not like there trustworthy." Ace said as she walked to a door and entered a key code.

"Wait!" The Supreme Dalek said as he moved along the corridor towards them. "Where are you going?"

"To check the satellite. The girl here is a micro-specialist and thinks she can break through the cloud and see if there are any transmissions coming through." Ace lied as she turned to face the white Supreme Dalek.

"Affirmative!" The Dalek said as it turned around and returned to the bridge.

Ace nodded for Jenny and the others to follow her and they ran down a flight of metal stairs to another door which read Hangar.

Opening the door, Ace ran to one of the ships. She got in the cockpit while the other three got into the back of the ship where the turrets were.

"Is the air breathable?" Rogers asked as he looked around.

"Well your breathing aren't you?" Philips asked as he sat next to the turret.

Jenny sat opposite the two men.

"Nervous?" Phillips asked smiling, obviously trying to make up for being rather mean to her earlier.

"No. You?" Jenny replied with a warm smile.

"A bit, I've flown with Ace before. It was like a ride on Disneyland." Phillips said, before his face went incredibly sad. "My kids used to love Disneyland…"

"Well, when all this is over you'll see them again." Rogers said, patting him on the arm.

Phillips smiled and returned to looking in the empty hangar.

"Lady and Gentlemen, your flying with space Ace now, you don't have to wear seatbelts but pleased be required that there are no doors where your sat and I'm not the best flyer in the world. So put your bloody seatbelts on!" Ace shouted laughing through the intercom.

Jenny looked across at her, just being able to see her face. She was now wearing a pair of sunglasses.

"They make me look like that woman off Terminator." Ace said as she started the craft. "Don't judge!"

Jenny laughed as did the men and the ship lifted off. Jenny attached her seatbelt at the same time the others did.

The ship propelled out of the station and flew up into the clouds.

"Ready?" Ace shouted, smiling and serious all at the same time.

"As ready as we'll ever be!" Phillips shouted back as the ship ripped through the clouds at a incredible pace.

The ship slowed to a small fraction of speed as they exited the cloud.

"Holy Mother of God." Ace said as she looked at the enemy in front of her.

Jenny, Phillips and Rogers looked outside the left open panel and all stood still. None of them dared to speak for a moment.

"But, ma'am I don't understand." Rogers said as he looked at Ace before looking back at the enemy ahead.

"How is that possible!" Phillips shouted as he also stared at the enemy.

"They always survive." Jenny said, almost with a sigh as she looked at the enemy before her.

Cloud was everywhere, and in the middle of it lay a golden ship, it was bigger then any ship Jenny had seen before. It was disc shape and bulged at the top and bottom.

It was the Dalek Command Ship.

"Those bastards tricked us!" Ace shouted as she furiously began to turn the ship around. "First we take them out at the command centre. Then we surprise the bastards up here!"

The ship turned around and as Ace began to set off there was a noise that sounded like the loading of a gun. 

"What was that!" Ace shouted as Jenny looked outside.

Jenny had no time to speak, the gun on the Dalek command ship had already fired. If the blast hit them the ship would have been obliterated.

"They've seen us! Get us out of here!" Jenny shouted as she attached her seatbelt back on. Rogers and Phillips ran for there seats and Phillips grabbed his seatbelt.

The beam missed but ripped off a wing. The ship began to fall as the other engine caught fire.

They were plummeting at hundreds of miles an hour. Ace was pulling at the controls, trying to level the plane out.

Rogers tried to get his belt back on but he slipped and fell through the open hatch.

Jenny caught one of his feet and Phillips caught the other.

"HELP!" Rogers yelled as they dragged him back up.

Pulling him back on the ship he grabbed hold of a bar next to his seat and held on.

"It's no good! Were going down!" Ace shouted as she held on to the controls. "Brace for impact! BRACE FOR IMPACT! BRACE!"

The ship hit the ground and it all went black…

…...


	14. Saving Private Rogers

**Here is the next chapter! This one took a bit of writing, so I hope you enjoy!**

**Here you go!**

…**...**

The first thing Jenny felt was the hard ground that lay below her. The next thing she felt was the blood trickling from her head.

Slowly opening her eyes Jenny found herself looking at a running stream, with a forest that lay behind it. Beyond the forest was a tall mountain. The ground was a yellow mucky colour that seemed to be the same colour as the mountain.

Feeling for her head, Jenny found blood was trickling out of a small cut on her head. Her leg hurt the most, she was sure it was sprained.

Pushing her body up with her hands, she managed to turn over to survey the damage behind her.

Jenny went to jump back in shock as the damage lay before her, and she would have if her head and knock screamed at her to only move slowly. She had guessed she had concussion.

The ship they had used what ripped apart on a rocky face suspended about 60 feet up. She could see Roger's lifeless body hanging from what looked like his seatbelt.

Jenny guessed the only reason she had survived was because of her Time Lord physique.

She couldn't see Ace or Phillips. But she could see Rogers, and he had to be her main priority.

Jenny tried to get up, but she fell back in pain. Her leg was screaming with pain as she pulled up her trousers to assess the damage. There was a lot of bruising and a deep gash up one side of her leg. Jenny grabbed hold of her rucksack that lay mere inches from her and opened it.

Retrieving a jumper that she had stored for a wintry landscape from it, she ripped off the arm of it and wrapped it around the gash, wincing in pain as the fabric made contact with the wound. She then knotted it tightly and slowly stood up, using the ground to support her.

Jenny reached down, wincing in pain as she grabbed her bag. Heaving it onto her back, Jenny limped slowly towards the base of the cliff. Giving it one last look up, Jenny began to climb it.

Jenny winced in pain as she began to ascend, her leg wanting to give way. Jenny shook her head and pulled herself on.

Looking up, Jenny saw Roger's had woken up and started shouting and moving the belt, which seemed to be moving the ship.

"Rogers!" Jenny shouted as he struggled even harder.

Rogers looked down and saw Jenny, who was still a far distance away.

"Warrior! Help Me." Rogers shouted, as he helplessly hung from his belt.

"Just stay still!" Jenny shouted as she tried to climb faster. Her leg was in agony, but she needed to keep going.

After what seemed forever Jenny reached to where Roger's was hanging and stopped.

"Rogers, you have to wait here. I'm going to climb up to the ship and drag you through that way, try not make any sudden movements all you'll be a dead man with a aircraft on top of him." Jenny said as she nodded at him. "And my name is Jenny, ok, it's Jenny."

"Ok. Please, hurry." Rogers said as he looked down at the ground. "Heights aren't really my thing."

Jenny began to climb until she reached the large ledge where the ship lay. Jenny climbed onto the ship and began to scale down.

Holding onto one of the seats Jenny lifted up Rogers and he grabbed hold of a seat as well. He undid his belt and held on.

"Now all we have to do is climb out." Jenny said as she nodded to him.

They both grabbed onto the seats that were above them and pulled themselves up.

There was a large creak and the ship began to slowly move further off the cliff.

"Climb!" Jenny screamed as they began to get out. Jenny jumped out just as the ship fell and Rogers grabbed onto the ledge of the cliff as he fell, holding on.

Jenny grabbed hold of his hand and hoisted him up with a grunt.

They fell back and lay on the side of the ledge for a moment, both trying to catch their breath.

"Nice one." Rogers said as he sat up. "Thanks for saving my life, W… Jenny."

"That's fine. So come on, what's your first name?" Jenny asked as she to sat up.

"Daniel, Private Daniel Rogers." Daniel said as he smiled.

"Well, I'm Jenny, Just Jenny." Jenny said as she looked at the landscape before them.

The stream that was at the bottom of the cliff flowed into a river that seemed to be incredibly wide. The mountains surrounded the landscape, with the forest wrapping it's way around the river and falling into the front of the mountains.

Jenny was sure she saw something in the river move, but it was so big it would have been massive for her to see it from this distance.

The sky was a warm yellow, and in the distance far to her right, Jenny could see the clusters of clouds that were hovering above the now hidden station behind the mountains.

"Did you see anyone else Jenny?" Daniel asked as he also looked at the view.

"No. I don't know where they are. But they can't be that far, we need to get down there and scout around for them." Jenny said as she slowly stood up. "Come on, the sooner we get down, the sooner we'll get back and kill those bastards."

"I'm with you Jenny, all the way!" Daniel said as he looked down at the floor below them.

It took them about ten minutes to get down, and Jenny's leg was in agony. As they reached the bottom Jenny had to sit down as the pain felt to much for her.

Then she heard it, gun fire.

Ace ran out of the forest across from the stream and turned back, shooting with a machine gun.

"Ace!" Jenny shouted and Ace turned around to look at her.

Sprinting across the grass, Ace waded through the stream and ran across to meet them.

"What's happening?" Daniel asked as Ace turned around looking at the Forest. "Was it the Daleks?"

"No. It was something that looked like a…" Ace was cut off as the monster ripped through the branches and looked at them with big dark eyes and one long pointed horn on it's head. "…Triceratops."

…

**Yes, there are dinosaurs on Skaro, look it up.**

**Please Review, I really enjoyed writing this. **


	15. The Deal

**Hey guys and girls! Here is the new chapter. I cannot tell you how much I am enjoying writing these chapters! I love character depth mixed with action!**

**Here is your newest chapter, enjoy!**

…**...**

The triceratops roared and Ace raised her gun as it fiercely lowered it's head, as if ready for battle.

Jenny jumped at Ace and forced her gun down.

"What are you doing!" Ace demanded as she grappled with Jenny.

"You can't kill them!" Jenny ordered and struggled with Ace.

Ace hit Jenny with the back of her hand and Jenny fell back, her damaged leg giving way. Jenny hit the floor and looked up at Ace who raised her gun.

"Just Look!" Jenny shouted as Rogers ran over to her, Jenny was pointing to the feet of the Triceratops.

There were smaller Triceratops, slightly hiding behind what Jenny guessed was there mother.

"Oh." Ace said, lowering her gun. She looked quite sad as if she had realised what was going on.

The Triceratops slowly turned away and walked back into the forest.

"Warrior, I'm sorry. I just woke up and they were there and I presumed…" Ace started but was cut off by an angry Jenny.

"Yes, because that's what he would have wanted isn't it!" Jenny yelled as Ace realised who she speaking of. "And the name is Jenny!"

Ace just looked shocked and before she could say anything there came footsteps, causing Jenny to look behind Ace and see Philips walking up what seemed to be some kind of old pathway where Jenny had awoken.

"Ah, your all ok!" Phillips said as he smiled weakly.

"Phillips!" Ace said as she turned to look at him, trying to forget what Jenny had just said. "Where have you been?"

"I went for a scout around, I woke up next to Jenny, but she wasn't that badly injured, so I figured I would look for you two." Phillips said as he smiled, though it was a battle worn one.

"Well you didn't look very hard, I was dangling about 50 metres above you." Rogers said sarcastically as he nodded up above them.

"Oh, well, I didn't really see you when I looked at the craft. But then again I had hit my head, I might have been a bit confused." Phillips said as he rubbed his head.

"Right, well we need to head back." Ace said as she turned to look in the horizon to where the clouds could be seen just beyond the mountains.

"We can't." Phillips said, as Ace turned to look at him. "I went and had a look, but there are hundreds of Daleks on this planet still, we were tricked."

"Then how the bloody hell are we going to get back?" Ace angrily shouted as she turned on Phillips once more.

"Well, I went this way as well." Phillips nodded behind him, his eyes looking a little more wilder. "There's a cave, and I reckon from what I saw of the Dalek's schematics of Skaro, this cave should lead us to right outside the satellite. We can make a run into the building then!"

"Nice one!" Rogers said as he smiled triumphantly.

Something didn't ring true about this to Jenny though, and she suspected Ace was thinking the same, but neither would say anything to each other. Jenny had suspected Ace was wondering about how she knew who the Doctor was.

They followed Phillips down the old path and after a walk which quickly fell into darkness, Jenny couldn't believe that when she looked up she could see more stars then she had ever seen before, all different. And sometimes, a sickening moment when one moved, and she couldn't be sure whether it was a star, or worse.

Rogers had tried to talk about his job as a scientist, except he had only been doing it for a week before the invasion, so there wasn't much point.

"Here we are." Phillips said as they approached the cave, there path was now surrounded by forest and in a little opening at the side, there was a cave that opened up.

It didn't make sense, they were on the opposite side of the River, surely they needed to cross that first.

"Come on." Phillips said as Ace looked at him concerned. "It's are only hope."

Ace reluctantly nodded and followed Phillips and Rogers in, Jenny followed, but she didn't feel this was going to go well.

They walked for about five minutes before something went wrong.

It was a dead end. Jenny, Rogers and Ace were all examining it, trying to see if there was any door.

"Phillips, this isn't right." Ace said, the light of the stars still shining in the cave as the cave roof looked like it had been ripped apart, leaving nothing but an open hole.

"I know." Phillips said as the starlight shone down on them.

Ace stopped in her tracks, they all did. All of them slowly turned around to find Phillips holding two guns.

One was pointed at Jenny and one pointed at Rogers.

"They made me a deal, Ace. They told me to take a risk." Phillips said as two blue lights appeared either side of him from the darkness.

They approached the area and they were visible in the starlight.

Two golden Daleks stood before them.

"I took it." Phillips said before smiling as he seemed to become more and more demented. "I took it…"

…...

**So, another cliff-hanger. I know, I'm evil!**

**Please review and tell me what you think. **


	16. Revelations

**So here is the brand new chapter! Thank you for all the reviews!**

**I really wanted to show the true side of Humanity and what war can do to it. Hope you enjoy.**

…**...**

"Phillips what are you doing?" Ace said, her eyes moving between the two Daleks.

"My whole life, I never expected to see other worlds, or even leave my planet at all. When I was a kid, I thought, those stars are out there to give us a warning, to tell us to keep out. They were right, because now look at us. Now were fighting for our world, and every other one out there, and what's the point." Phillips said as he dropped one of his guns and his hand reached into his inside pocket.

Jenny was watching the Daleks now, there eye stalks watching Ace, Jenny and Daniel carefully.

Pulling out a slip of paper, Phillips opened it. It was square and not very large, but it made him smile with a sad tear running down his cheek.

"My two boys." Phillips said, showing them photo in the starlight, although Jenny had to squint, she could see two young boys smiling in the picture. "They were anyway, but not anymore. I lost everything in that war, but you all still called it a 'Victory!' So when I arrived in Skaro, I was on the verge of a breakdown, hell, I'd never even fired a gun, let alone been made to shoot at something that was almost impossible to kill!"

Ace recoiled as he shouted the last part, making her seem incredibly vulnerable.

"You people! This war, it didn't just kill my family, it killed me!" Phillips said as he held the gun in one hand and the other held the picture firmly.

"We will Exterminate the humans! Exterminate, Exterminate…" The Daleks began, but were cut off as Jenny raised her hand.

They stopped, seemingly shocked at being silenced.

"No, sorry. You just think you can walk in here with your dustbin heads and kill us all? Where's the challenge, where's the fun! I'm sorry but if someone had told me I was going to die, I would want the whole explosions, heroic martyr thing, not to be shot in a cave by two dusty old Daleks someone forgot to throw out and, just to point it out now." Jenny stated as she turned to look at Ace. "Totally said you shouldn't trust them, but does anyone ever listen to me!"

"Silence!" The left Dalek said. "We shall not allow this stall to continue! You, girl, shall be exterminated first! And then, the rest of the Humans!"

"I'm sorry, did you say human?" Jenny asked, still speaking as if she wasn't particularly bothered about her situation. She walked up close to the Dalek and stared it in the eye. "I'm not human."

Jenny stepped back.

"Go ahead, scan me and then you can run!" Jenny said as the Daleks watched her carefully.

"Activate full scans!" The right hand Dalek said in a shrill tone.

The Daleks stood still for a moment, before in unison moving back slightly, as if shocked.

"YOU ARE NOT HUMAN! YOU ARE AN ENEMY OF THE DALEKS!" The Dalek said, it's tone seemingly worried and scared.

"What is she?" Phillips asked as he held the gun tightly pointed at her.

"Oh, that's not going to work." Jenny said as she nodded at the gun.

"SHE IS OUR ENEMY! SHE IS A TIME LORD!" The Daleks said in unison.

"No…" Ace whispered as she stepped back.

Phillips and Daniel noticed this, and both locked there eyes on Ace.

"What does that mean!" Phillips asked his gun now trained on Ace.

But Ace just looked shocked, she couldn't even speak as she watched Jenny.

"It means, that your going to need a bigger gun." Jenny said, almost laughing as the Daleks trained their guns on her.

"Oh, did you really think that was going to work either?" Jenny said as she looked at the Dalek's guns.

"Weapon systems not operational! What have you done?" One of the Daleks said as it looked at Jenny.

"Follow the crazy guy into a dark cave on the planet of the Daleks, do you really think I wouldn't do something about it?" Jenny said as she walked back to the others. "You made a mistake bringing us here, and shall I tell you why? I will anyway, you led us out of the cloud area. That means that signals can be sent out to others… And by others I mean people we all know. Now, unfortunately I don't know the leader of the humans, so I couldn't really send a message, but this person would always come for me."

"Who is it?" One of the Daleks asked, as he scanned her.

"Well, although she actually isn't, I still like to call her Mom." Jenny said, giving the Daleks a wink. "And oh, she brought an army."

Suddenly, a volley of shots cascaded down through the hole above them and ripped the Daleks to pieces.

Phillips looked up, but before he could shoot anything a white gun hit him in the back of the head and knocked him to the ground.

"Hello Sweetie." River Song said with a devious smile.

…...

**Well, who else do the Daleks really fear! **

**Plus, Jenny is kind of her daughter now! And they have had many adventures off screen so to speak, which will be shown in the next chapter a little.**

**Also, get ready for more action!**


	17. A Lord's Plan

**Well, I hoped you liked the last chapter! Now its time for a bit of action and drama! **

**So here is the newest chapter!**

…**...**

A fire burned bright as Jenny, River, Daniel and Ace sat around a small camp fire. River had brought part of her army with her, and the rest were orbiting a near moon, waiting for River's signal to come and fetch them.

The Stormcagers had all gone to sleep in tents that they had brought, and River had decided that on the first sunrise, they would storm the Human/Dalek control centre. They would take out the Daleks there, before allowing River's ship to rain down damage on the giant Dalek Ship above the cloud.

Phillips had been teleported onto the Stormcagers ship to be interrogated before being locked up for a good time.

River and Jenny had been catching up, Daniel had been nervously twitching at every new noise that he heard and Ace stared at the now visible stars.

"So, have you seen your dad lately?" River asked as she threw more wood on the fire, making Daniel jump. "Sorry."

"No worries." Daniel said, his hand gripped tightly on his gun.

"Yeah, not too long ago. What about you?" Jenny asked as she watched Ace.

"I saw him yesterday, he's turned into quiet the hero hasn't he?" River said, more of a statement then anything.

"I think he's been the hero all along." Jenny said as she still watched Ace, who hadn't spoken to her since the events of earlier.

"Well, I'm going to call it a night sweetie." River said, noticing Jenny's concentration.

River slowly stood up and patted her step-daughters shoulder before retreating into a tent.

"Yeah, me too. Oh and Jenny, thanks for saving my life before, never really did say thanks." Daniel said as he stood up and smiled.

He left and Jenny and Ace were completely alone. At first Jenny thought Ace wasn't going to say anything, but that illusion was quickly demolished.

"You're a Time Lord then?" Ace asked as she threw another log into the fire.

"Time Lady, technically." Jenny said as she looked at Ace.

"Do you know a man called the Doct… of course you do…" Ace said as she watched Jenny closely. "You have his eyes. That's the one thing that never really changes, they may even change colour, but there still the same tired old eyes… Yours on the other hand are brand new and fresh, but there still his eyes."

"The Doctor." Jenny said as she watched Ace carefully.

"I met the Professor, or the Doctor as you call him a couple of months ago. He has changed quiet a bit since we last travelled." Ace said as she looked up at the stars. "He mentioned he had a daughter, but he said she was… lost." Ace's eyes seemed to darken with that last word.

"I did get lost, but its not that hard to find your way home when you know how." Jenny said as she and Ace both laid back and watched the stars.

It calmed Jenny to see no glowing lights moving across the sky, because that would signal trouble.

"Are you ready for war, Ace?" Jenny asked as she sat up again, unable to settle.

"This is war… I think I've been ready for it all my life." Ace said as she sat up to face Jenny. "I studied a lot after I left the Doctor, and I set up a organisation to look after less fortunate children. I raised billions for them, but I never lost my edge, I stayed fit and strong, because I knew one day this would come and we'd all be called to arms."

"Well, good night Ace." Jenny said as she slowly stood up. "And good luck."

"Were going to need it." Ace said as she watched the sky. "We really will…"

Jenny woke up the next day to the sound of voices outside of her tent.

Walking outside, Jenny could see more then fifty soldiers polishing and loading there weapons.

Ace and Daniel were up, Daniel looked terrified at the different kind of Aliens in the Stormcagers army, they weren't exactly blessed soldiers, more like criminals very good at killing and Ace looked like she was ready to put a bullet in every Dalek's eyestalk.

"Ready?" River asked Jenny as the sun started to rise.

"Oh yeah!" Jenny said as she loaded both her guns, stuck extra ammo on her belt and put her rucksack on her bag, she had to keep the Time Triangle safe. "But, how are we going to do this? The base is quiet a good distance away."

"Our Command ship is going to teleport us in, you could end up anywhere with anyone, but at least five of us will end up in an area each, so you shouldn't be alone." River said as she walked with Jenny to the main area of the army.

Ace and Daniel were just being told by another alien about how they were going to get in, and Jenny couldn't help but smile as Daniel nodded like a terrified child at the look of the alien.

"Ok, command can you here me?" River asked as she held what looked like an intercom in her ear.

"Ready, good luck!" A familiar Scottish woman's voice said over the intercom.

Jenny looked at River and River just shrugged.

"Well, you've got to look after your parent haven't you!" River said as she referred to Amy and Rory, who were obviously on board the command ship. "I didn't save them from the Eternals for nothing!"

Suddenly, a bright light flash around them and Jenny felt her entire world around her shift uncontrollably. Then she heard their battle cry, the explosions seemed to filter in around her as an all out shoot out began.

Jenny had been teleported into the generator room, obviously where all the power of the base was kept.

There were around fifteen soldiers around her and two Daleks were firing at them. Jenny threw herself behind a crate as a shot flew straight past her.

Jenny pulled out her guns and began to fire at the Daleks, shooting one through it's eyestalk before someone threw a grenade and ripped them both apart.

Jenny didn't notice anyone around her, but that didn't matter right now.

Jenny leapt over the crate and ran with the rest of the Soldiers through the door. Turning, she saw more Daleks coming towards them on both sides.

"Cover the area's, defend your positions and get down!" Jenny shouted as she took charge.

Diving behind rubble, Jenny began to shoot at some of the Daleks, before turning around and firing at the other ones.

The soldiers did as they were told and began firing at both sides, each kneeling behind rubble to cover fire.

Jenny dodged a shot that flew past her and hit the rock behind her.

"Well now I'm pissed!" Jenny said as she continued to fire.

…...

Walking up the golden stairs, Ezmen didn't really know what to do about this situation, if the Daleks fell then there Master's plan fell through as well.

Being the leader of the Eternals meant he was going to be killed if something went wrong.

Opening the golden doors, he saw his Master sat on the golden throne, as Eternals served and fanned him.

"Master, the Dalek's have been ambushed by the Stormcagers. We do not know if they will survive." Ezmen said as he noticed how the Eternals began to back away.

"If this fails Ezmen, you shall be personally responsible." Ezmen's master said.

"Yes master, but what shall I do?" Ezmen said, his voice pleading for help.

"I do not care what you do! Make sure that if the Dalek's fall, the artefact is kept save! Get to their ship and bring me the Gauntlet, you should never have given it them in the first place!" Ezmen's master said as he slammed his fist against the chair. "I did not return from the Anti-Matter Universe for failure."

"Yes lord Omega. I'm am sorry." Ezmen said as she fled from the room.

"You will be…" Omega whispered as he sat back in his throne and smiled.

…...

**So, did you like my little teaser! HAHAHAHA!**

**Please Review and Comment, you people make my day!**

**: )**


	18. The Shadows of Her Past

**Well hello! Here is the newest chapter! Updates should be every Saturday and I think this story should keep on running up just to the start of series 7 in August time! **

**Anyway! Enjoy this chapter!**

**Please Review : )**

…**...**

The head of a grey and blue dalek exploded as Jenny and the last five members of her team shot at it.

"You should have stayed on the shelf." Jenny said, making the rest of her team laugh.

This laughter quickly fell silent as the doors of the control room opened at the end of the corridor.

The Supreme Dalek emerged, flanked by five drone Daleks.

"You have engaged us in Battle! You have signed your death certificates. You will be exterminated." The Supreme Dalek shouted.

"Get down!" Jenny shouted as they dived for cover.

Jenny jumped around the corner, while others ducked behind rubble from previous fights.

Jenny shot around the corner, before jumping back as a shot ripped past her.

"You two, aim for the Drone's! You three, help me get rid of that bloody Supreme!" Jenny shouted at the Stormcagers.

Jenny rolled over to some rubble and started shooting at the Supreme Dalek, along with the other three.

Within minutes three Drone Daleks had fallen and the Supreme Dalek was backing away.

"Attack!" Jenny said as she jumped over the rubble and ran towards the Daleks.

They all ran down the corridor, shooting.

Jenny took out a Drone, although she was aiming for the Supreme. A scream told her one of her men had fallen, quickly followed by another.

Jenny jumped behind some near cover, as did the rest of her team. Shooting around the rubble Jenny took out another Drone, but another soldier was hit.

The last two Soldiers fired at the Drone Dalek, managing to kill it. They cheered, but it was too late as a shot it one, before another shot ripped into the other one.

It was just Jenny and the Supreme now, Jenny was going to make it pay for everything it had done. Jenny ducked behind rubble as she reloaded her gun.

"Do you hide child?" The Supreme Dalek said as Jenny caught her breath.

Jenny slowly stood up and turned to face the Dalek, walking into the centre of the corridor.

"I have never hidden." Jenny responded calmly, her gun tight in her hand.

"You are a Time Lord. How did you survive the Time War?" The Supreme Dalek asked, as if puzzled by the turn of events.

"I didn't." Jenny replied, it was the truth after all, she didn't survive it because she wasn't born then.

"I do not have time for games, child!" The Supreme Dalek replied, now seemingly irritated.

"Hey, I look about twenty thank you! Ok, I'm only seven, but that's not the point." Jenny said, as she began rambling.

"Enough!" The Supreme Dalek said, before firing at Jenny.

Jenny's gun was shot out of her hand.

"Oh shit!" Jenny said as she tried to turn for her bag, looking for the Time Triangle.

"Exterminate!" The Supreme Dalek said as it raised its gun.

Jenny knew it was too late. Closing her eyes Jenny braced for death.

A rushing noise met her ears, and it felt like some on fire and had just flown past her.

Jenny thought this was death, but what happened next certainly wasn't what she had expected.

An explosion knocked Jenny off her feet and sent her sliding across the floor. She hit something, no, someone.

Opening her eyes, Jenny looked up to see Ace with a Bazooka over her shoulder.

Ace looked down at the slightly shocked Jenny.

"Well, I couldn't let you have all the fun, could I?" Ace said, throwing the Bazooka to the floor and helping Jenny up.

"Yeah, thanks." Jenny smiled as Ace nodded to her,

"It's ok, I was on my own when I got teleported in. I guess you weren't." Ace stated, noticing the dead bodies lining the floor.

"No, have you see River or Daniel?" Jenny asked as she and Ace began walking to the control unit.

"I got a quick message from River that she was heading down into the lower levels to locate where the human staff were, they all seemed to disappear." Ace said as she entered a code and the Control Unit door opened.

They pointed their guns into the room, luckily Jenny's wasn't broken from the blast and she had managed to locate on the floor.

No Daleks were in the Control Unit. Ace ran to the central computer.

"Now, the Daleks said something about running internal checks, so I'm guessing that was how they hid their traces. And hopefully that cloud blocks signals from other Daleks as well, or we'll have a fleet landing on our heads any minute." Ace said as she unlocked the system. "Ah! Here we go!"

The screen came up in a different language, something which made Ace screw her face up.

"Arrgh crap! When they told me to do a language at school, I knew I should have picked Dalek over French!" Ace joked as she looked at the system.

"Luckily for you, I did both." Jenny said as she looked at the screen.

"You can read Dalek? Why would you learn something so pointless?" Ace asked, as she smiled at Jenny.

"That's racist!" Jenny laughed as she sat at the control unit and copied the small text onto the bigger screen hanging above them.

Jenny stood up and read it. After a minute or so, Jenny stepped back, as if in shock.

"What's wrong?" Ace asked as she watched Jenny's expression.

"They have the Gauntlet, Rassilon's Gauntlet!" Jenny said as she read the conversations between the Daleks.

"What's that?" Ace asked, now even more confused.

"It's mine." Jenny said as she remember throwing it into the Time Vortex, which she thought had destroyed it. "And I want it back." Jenny raised her gun, as her mind raced.

If she couldn't destroy it, then she would use it and the Time Triangle to bring the Eternals to their knees… she just wondered who or what else would stand in her way.

…...

**Hope you liked this chapter, bit of humour near the end before another cliff-hanger!**

**Please review, thanks!**


	19. The Belly of the Beast

**Well hello! How are we all! I am currently now writing two different stories!**

**A Doctor Who one (this one) and a Walking Dead one. So as you can imagine I'm pretty tired!**

**Anyways, here is the next chapter!**

…**...**

Jenny and Ace moved into the Hangar of the building. River had sent a message to Ace through her comlink.

When Jenny and Ace arrived, they saw around twenty soldiers, Daniel and River.

River and Daniel walked over to them.

"Where are all your men?" River asked Ace and Jenny as they approached.

"Dead, or near enough." Ace said as she motioned behind her. "It's just us."

"Oh, well I'm glad your ok. Some of these are from this base, but most were killed by the Daleks." River said as she motioned to the group behind her. "Excuse me a moment." River walked back to check on her soldier.

"You alright Daniel?" Jenny asked, her hand resting on his arm.

"Yeah… flipping Daleks almost got me, but I managed to shoot them in time!" Daniel said as he shook on the spot, he wasn't very good at this soldier thing.

"So, what's the plan?" River asked as she walked back over, holding her gun in her hand.

"They have something that belongs to me, and I'd like it back." Jenny said as she held her backpack closer to her, as if trying to protect the Time Triangle.

"Right, so can we fly up there and get it?" Ace asked as she looked at Jenny.

"Yeah, but from what that control panel said, it's being moved to the hangar, and we only have one time to get in because an Eternal is coming to collect it from the Hangar!" Jenny said as she walked towards one of the ships, lets get going.

After River commanded two ships up first, one with Daniel and some of the crew from the base and one with some of her Stormcagers up in the other. River and Ace got in one ship with some of River's men while Jenny got in another with the rest of the men.

They flew up and Jenny could hear the sound of gunfire.

Moving through the cloud Jenny could see the Dalek saucer now, she could also see the two other ships shooting at some Daleks that had left the ship, opening the Hangar.

Jenny's ship moved close to the Dalek Hangar.

"We need to get closer!" Jenny shouted as she dodged a shot from a Dalek.

The ship moved closer but another Dalek fire at them, hitting the chopper blade. The chopper blade exploded and Jenny jumped from the ship as it began to fall.

She grabbed onto a bar below the hangar. Jenny grabbed another and began to climb up. Eventually reaching the Hangar, Jenny climbed in and shot two Daleks before jumping behind a nearby crate as more Daleks arrived.

"You shall be exterminated!" One Dalek shouted as Jenny jumped up and fired as she ran across the Hangar.

Suddenly, she felt an old feeling hit her, like seeing an old friend. Looking at one crate Jenny could see the Gauntlet sat atop it.

"She is heading for the Gauntlet, do not let her obtain it!" Another Dalek shouted as they focused there fire.

Jenny jumped over the crate and a Dalek shot missed by inches. She could here them volleying behind her, but she ran at an impressive rate.

Suddenly, a golden light landed in front of her and threw her back.

"Enough of this!" An Eternal landed, his golden hair matching his golden eyes. "I shall deliver the Gauntlet to my master and you shall not stop me."

Jenny flew up and began to shoot.

The Eternal blocked all the shots before putting on the Gauntlet.

Jenny flew at him, throwing a kick into his face and knocking him down. He hit the floor with a disgruntled moan and then swept her feet out from underneath her body and she to hit the floor.

Suddenly, the Eternal was on her, trying to strangle her. Jenny found him to be incredibly strong and held onto his hands as she felt her throat starting to give up on her.

Wrapping her legs around his lower back Jenny caught him off guard and she twisted her legs to the side, knocking him over and now she was on top of him.

She viciously punched him in the face, the second punch she threw he grabbed with his hand and threw her back. Jenny landed just in front of his feet, where he proceeded to kick her in the face. She fell back and held her nose, there was no blood but it hurt a lot.

The Eternal rose and walked over to the Gauntlet. Jenny felt her head spinning and she knew if she tried to stand, she would just fall down again anyway.

"I have had enough of this child! I shall command the Gauntlet and end your life!" The Eternal shouted as his angelic voice sounded more cold and calculating then any other she had heard.

He thrust his Gauntlet wearing hand at her and there was a flash of light. Jenny closed her eyes, as she felt a rush of power head for her.

Then, the light had gone and the Eternal stood in his place, his hand still exactly where it was a moment before.

He began to crack, as if a vase that had been dropped. Suddenly, he fell to pieces and the Gauntlet remained in the air.

Jenny took the Gauntlet and put it on her hand.

"What is happening?" A Dalek shouted, unable to comprehend the death of the Eternal.

"Life and Death is not for anyone to decide." Jenny said as she turned to face the Daleks. "But I'll make an exception just this once!"

She raised her hand and a shockwave of energy sent the Daleks all scurrying back, knocking them over. She ran and jumped out of the Hangar, falling through the air, Jenny felt bliss as she and the Gauntlet were reunited.

She landed on a ship that had obviously been positioned to catch her. River grabbed her and pulled her in.

"Nice one! Now can we blow it up?" River asked as she looked to Jenny.

"Well, I would say you could… Exterminate it!" Jenny said with a smile.

"Fire all weapons!" River spoke into her comlink.

The ship moved out of the way and hundreds of blue shots volleyed down on the Dalek ship which began to explode. It fell through the sky and crashed below.

The cloud quickly dispersed and all Jenny could see was a land once ravaged by war had now recovered. A beautiful landscape was before her as the doors of her ship closed and flew up, leaving the planet and heading for the Stormcagers ship.

"Where are we headed now?" Jenny asked as she looked to River.

"To Earth." River said as their ship approached River's.

"Earth…" Jenny whispered quietly and smiled. She liked Earth.

…...

**So, were finally going to meet General Gwen Cooper and I'll be showing you exactly what happened to Donna.**

**It will quite upsetting, so grab some tissues!**

**Please Review and Comment!**


	20. Just Watch Me

**Hey everyone! How it's going!**

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it! I certainly enjoyed writing this!**

**I dedicate this chapter to a certain welsh girl who also likes to write, and don't say I can't, because you Just Watch Me!**

**So this is for SerenBex!**

**Enjoy **

…**...**

Jenny jolted from a restless sleep. She had arrived on River's huge ship and they were now heading towards Earth, hopefully they would meet no trouble while in this area of space.

She kept trying to sleep, but she was just met by tossing and turning. She had had the Gauntlet and the Time Triangle locked away in a guarded armoury, meaning that anything bad happened and Jenny knew exactly where she needed to go.

She sat up slowly, deciding that she wasn't going to sleep. She felt at her hair. It now fell to just below her shoulders and she shook it, feeling like it would throw off all the stress she had encountered.

Slowly standing up, Jenny found herself staring in the mirror. It had been a long time since she had saved Feray 16.

It had been a long time since Sarah Jane Smith had died in her arms.

It had been a long time since she had found her Father again.

She was different now, stronger, tougher… older.

Jenny wondered the fates of the Brigadier and Donna and Jack. She wondered what had happened to Martha and her child… And she was sad over Mickey's death. He had been brave and he had fought with justice and power. But now this was War, and he was dead and she was still alive…

Jenny left the room, since she slept in a green vest and knee length trousers, she figured that no one would see her anyway.

Walking out of the room, Jenny found the hallway on the ship a lot quieter then it had been when they had arrived. Daniel was sleeping soundly next door and Ace was just down the hall a bit further.

Walking along the corridors, Jenny didn't see many guards and the ship wasn't mapped out, then again knowing her luck she would end up in the engine room and get herself lost.

Carrying on walking, Jenny quickly found a room with two big metal double doors which led out onto what looked like the bridge. Walking out onto it, Jenny could see a couple of soldiers monitoring the main control panel, while around five were just sat at there desks monitoring there smaller screens and chatting to the person next to them. 

It was a pretty relaxed ship compared to the Ice Warriors.

The two soldiers nodded at Jenny and returned to what they were doing. Jenny sat down at a computer and somehow after trying to find minesweeper had managed to find herself watching the recorded logs from what was filed under Earth.

A welsh woman with dark hair appeared on the screen. The number on the recorded file was 7.

Jenny guessed this was the famous Gwen Cooper of Torchwood or now known as General Gwen Cooper of Earth and it's founding Alliances.

'River, the test subject as finally become adaptable.' Gwen said as she was sat in what seemed a small office. The one noticeable difference was that in the window Earth was in the distance. Jenny guessed that Gwen was in the giant Space Crucible that was just off Earth.

'We have managed to retract her DNA and install it into the engines, she is now powering the full Crucible and all our energy sources. Were also keeping her alive by firing back at her one tenth of each DNA source she gives off, it makes her renewable River. Whatever the Doctor did to her, it's like some type of energy release, it seems to be intended to damage the inhabitants around it, but now the energy has been captured, we can fire a little back at her. This means that she absorbs her own energy, makes more and fires it off again, powering all the engines and herself at the same time."

"I think she might get us through this war in one bit.' Gwen said as she sighed. 'I am trying not to feel bad for her though, my guys who are in charge of her say she shouldn't be able to feel a thing, but I don't know, there's a glimpse in her face sometimes, like she knows what's happening… It breaks my heart.' Gwen said as she looked down. 'I hope this war ends soon, then she can rest in peace.'

The file went off and Jenny sat back in her chair.

What were they doing at that place?

"Um, ma'am, those files on Donna Noble are private, you cannot…" The officer started but Jenny had jumped up and pinned him against a wall after the she had heard the name.

"Donna Noble?" Jenny asked as all the officers watched, afraid to get involved. "They were discussing Donna Noble!"

"Yes ma'am, but you shouldn't be reading those files…" The officer said as he shook under her grasp.

Jenny let go of him and sat down at her computer.

"Just Watch Me!" Jenny shouted at the officer, as she watched the first of all the fourteen videos.

After watching all of them, Jenny only noticed she had been crying. Slowly standing up, Jenny had learnt that although to River's protests, after Donna had started to remember what had happened, The Doctor had designed a… cage of sorts to hold her energy and keep her subdued, unconscious but safe in the centre of the Crucible. She was meant to be left alone until after the War where he would try to reverse the damage.

This Gwen seemed to have had other ideas, turning the cage into a energy source and using Donna's Time Lord radiation to power the entire fleet.

Gwen seemed to be upset over the fact that Donna seemed to be in pain, although the Scientists there said it was impossible for her to feel.

Jenny was furious, how dare this bitch use her as a power source. Donna had suffered enough, Donna had given Jenny her name. Now she was going to get Donna's name back, and her pride, and her dignity.

And then, well then she was gonna kick some ass. Jenny stood up and River rushed in, obviously being informed by one of the officers of what had happened.

"Jenny I can explain." River said as she walked over to her step daughter.

Jenny put her hand up, signalling River to be quiet.

"I don't need an explanation, what I need is for the human race to show some fucking humanity!" Jenny shouted, barging past a shocked River.

"Jenny…" River shouted after her, but she was already gone.

As Jenny walked away down another corridor, she felt a hand grab her. Pulling her arm out of the grip Jenny continued down the corridor without even looking behind her.

"Not now River!" Jenny shouted, furious as she marched away.

"It's not River!" The male voice shouted making Jenny stop.

Turning around, Jenny found Rory stood smiling at her.

"Hey." Rory said, smiling.

"Hey." Jenny said, as she looked at her feet, ashamed to have shouted at the gentle soul that was Rory.

"You want to come and see Amy? She's just getting some breakfast." Rory said as he nodded behind him, not phased by the fact she had just yelled at him.

"I'll meet you guys down there, I'm just going to get changed first." Jenny said, smiling at him with sad eyes.

"Ok." Rory said, before turning away and walking down the corridor.

Jenny smiled as she realised some things never changed, and maybe, with Rory and Amy still here, there was hope for humanity yet.

But hope, could be so easily snatched away…

…...

**So SerenBex, I have decided that chapter was for you after your long dedication to this mind dulling story! HAHA!**

**I named the chapter after your story, so I hope you like it! **

**Thanks for reading everyone and please comment and let me know what it is like!**

**And let me know what you think about Donna, it's upsetting but it's quite a cool way for her to be in this story.**

**: D**


	21. The Heart of War

**Well Hello! Nice to see you all again and I hope your all enjoying this story so far. **

**I do not own anything to do with Doctor Who! There, I have said the unhappy truth : (**

**Haha, Enjoy!**

…**...**

Jenny sat in the canteen. Amy and Rory were just up getting some breakfast from the food area.

Looking around the room, Jenny noticed that the Soldiers were of all different species, some of them looked like they had been guards at the Stormcage, some of them looked like they had been the ones guarded.

Amy and Rory returned, Amy was dressed in a camouflage top and bottoms, while Rory was in a black guards suit. Both had guns by their sides.

"So, how did you survive, the Eternals said they had killed the Last Time Lord in existence, and since we doubted they knew about River, then we guessed they were talking about you." Amy said as she sat next to Rory, who smiled at his wife before looking to Jenny.

"Never mind that." Jenny said trying to change the topic. "How did you two get away?"

"Well, we were just blown to the ground by this Eternal who had just taken are front door out and he was about to kill us when River and two guards teleported in on the stairs and shot at the Eternal." Amy said as she held Rory's hand on the table. "He wasn't looking when River put two plasma bolts in his head."

Jenny laughed as her mind swept back to the beach after she had left the Other. She thought she was going to die, well, she did. She needed to find the source of the Eternals power, but her mind couldn't get off Donna.

They were using her. Jenny had to do something about.

Standing up, fire burned in Jenny's eyes as she made to leave.

"Jenny?" Rory asked as Jenny went to leave.

"Sorry, there's something I've got to do." Jenny said, smiling at them and leaving. She could here Rory complaining she hadn't even eaten anything before Amy told him to be quiet.

Jenny marched down the corridor and through the twists and turns of the gigantic ship before she found the door that led to the main control room.

A guard was stood in front of it, looking straight ahead. The door was closed and Jenny wandered in front of him. He didn't make eye contact.

"Hi there, I was just wondering, um, would you mind, um, FRIGGING MOVING!" Jenny roared the last few words, making the guard jump, but he shook his head and held his resolve.

"Captain River Song is having a private meeting with General Gwen Cooper of Planet Earth, I am afraid no one may enter this room." The Guard said as he looked at Jenny.

Jenny grabbed hold of the front of his trousers and pulled him to her. He smiled as she held him close.

"Do you like that?" Jenny asked as she held the top of his trousers.

"Yeah." The guard said as he smiled at her, looking deeply into her eyes.

Jenny's smile disappeared and was replaced with an incredibly serious face. She threw a head-butt directly into his face and he fell into the door. He hit the floor unconscious as Jenny rubbed her head.

"I've got to stop doing that." Jenny said as she felt for bruises on her head.

Entering the seven digit code into the panel on the doors, Jenny didn't take long to figure out the code, her Time Lord mind racing.

The large double doors swung open and she marched in. River swung her chair at the end around to find an angry Jenny facing her at the other end of the room.

Jenny calmly turned around and closed the door with a press of a button.

"Jenny, now isn't a good time." River said as Jenny began to walk over to her. River slowly stood up. "Jenny, I am talking to someone very…"

"I know who your talking to!" Jenny said, marching past her and sitting in her seat, turning to face Gwen who was on the other end of the camera.

"Oh. Not who I expected to be turning around, but hey ho." Gwen said, sitting back in her chair. "Who are you?"

"Jenny, the Doctor's Daughter." Jenny said, fury running through her veins.

Gwen's eyes widened.

"I didn't think he had children." Gwen said, her black hair falling to just below her shoulders. She was wearing a leather jacket and a black top beneath the zip opening in the top of it.

"I really couldn't care less about your opinion. I want you to let Donna go!" Jenny said angrily as she spat at the screen, not realising how childish she was being.

"Listen, how about we talk about this when you get here, I'm sure we can discuss this equally and fairly." Gwen said, a calm smile painted on her face.

"Wow, I heard stories about how tough Gwen Cooper was, what are you, her weakling double." Jenny spat, laughing at the silly woman in front of her.

"I just don't believe violence is the answer anymore." Gwen said, turning to look at something on her desk. "Now, please put me back to River."

Jenny shook her head and stood up and barged past River, marching out of the room.

…...

Gwen Cooper finished her meeting with River a time later. She sat back in her chair and looked down her office. It was a giant hallway with Pillars and a red carpet that consumed the distance from the floor to the door, until meeting the Pillars on either side, which then had a marble floor all the way to the windows, which were covered in darkness, stars and space traffic was all that past by.

The Jenny girl had been talking ridiculous, Gwen was as tough as ever. Sure, she hadn't been on the front line for about five months and sure, people did everything for her, but she was still the tough old Gwen… wasn't she?

Gwen observed the room, pushing the thoughts of her mind back. She didn't understand why her office was so huge, but they also used it for having giant meetings with hundreds of officials. There were two guards outside of it, but Gwen had insisted no more, all guards that aren't on the Crucible must be out fighting the Eternals or watching the Prisoners on the Crucible.

Her office was the second biggest room in the Crucible, which was the biggest man made object in the history of the human race. There was only one room bigger.

The Engine Room, the room with her biggest, deadliest secret inside…

…...

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed this! I certainly did!**

**Please Review!**


	22. Deep In The Dark

**Hey everyone! So big news! I think we have around ten chapters left, which means I have nine left to write, as I wrote the last chapter before I wrote even the Doctor and The Warrior!**

**But, before that, here is the next chapter! Enjoy!**

…**...**

The Stormcage ship landed inside the giant Crucible hangar. There were many ships, though this was the biggest bar one, another ship was in the corner of the hangar.

It was a huge war ship that looked like it could do some incredible damage if it was commanded to.

Jenny held her bag tightly to her. She had insisted to the guards she would look after the Gauntlet and Time Triangle. She didn't understand why the Eternals thought they were so important, but Jenny knew whatever it was that made them want them, they weren't going to get either of the items while Jenny was still breathing.

She hadn't spoken to River since what had happened. That hadn't stopped River from trying though, but Jenny hadn't given in. She knew she was hurting River, but she didn't care at the moment.

Walking out of the huge ship, Jenny was met with a grand sight from the Hangar. Hundreds of people were leaving the ship all at one. Stepping off, Jenny could see a Tweed Jacket pushing through the crowd, obviously looking for River.

Well, until he spotted Jenny.

The Doctor almost jumped up and down on the spot as he ran forward, pulling Jenny into a cheerful hug.

"Oh Jenny! I'm so glad your alive!" The Doctor said as he smiled at her.

"Well, me too." Jenny said with a faint smile, she wondered if he knew about Donna. "How's Donna?"

The Doctor looked confused for a moment.

"Bit of a random question. I haven't seen Donna since I put her in a protective cage a few months ago. I was meaning to drop in, but Gwen Cooper said that I didn't need to disturb her." The Doctor said, looking at Jenny.

"She didn't tell you…" Jenny said as she took a step back.

"Didn't tell me what?" The Doctor asked, looking at her with a confused face.

Jenny felt like they were the only two people in the room and that the Hundreds of people around them were just moving figures through a window.

"I'm not sure I'm the one who needs to tell you that!" Jenny said, before grabbing at someone in the crowd.

Pulling them back, River stood there, in Jenny's grip.

"Hello Swee…" River started but was cut off.

"Tell Me What about Donna!" The Doctor said, cutting across River.

"Do you want to tell him River or should I?" Jenny asked at River, her arms folded and her face furious.

River stood there, as if someone had just told her off at school.

"No. Me then." Jenny said and shrugged before turning to the Doctor. "There using Donna's Time Lord energy to power this entire war fleet and the Crucible."

"That's impossible!" The Doctor said, now looking straight at River.

"Not Impossible, very hard to do, but then again they did have someone with a Time Lord mind helping them." Jenny said, also looking accusingly at River.

River sighed, this was going to be a long conversation.

…...

'Authorisation Level 5. Access Granted.' The screen on the control panel read.

River put away her card and two metal doors slid open in front of them.

River led Jenny and the Doctor out of the metal corridor and into an incredibly large room. This was the Engine Room. IT was located in the centre of the Crucible.

Cylinders fired energy out into the Crucible in different parts of the room.

Jenny looked up to find that the room was like a ball cut in half. The floor was flat but as it went up it curved before coming back down curved and hitting the floor at the other end of the room.

In the centre of the room stood a giant long tube that stretched up into the roof of the room.

Wire's hung down and connected to Donna Noble. Her head stared straight forward and her eyes were wide open. There were many people of different species all around the room. Either at giant looking computers or monitoring Donna.

Jenny ran up and put her hand against the glass. It was like being at a Zoo. A pane of glass separating them.

"This is evil." The Doctor said as he held Jenny's shoulders.

"On the contrary Doctor. It's actually very Environmental." Said a welsh voice.

Jenny and the Doctor spun around to find Gwen Cooper stood at the door. Two guards stood next to her, thought Jenny guessed they were really for show as she was pretty sure Gwen would be able to look after herself.

"Gwen, this is wrong. Surely someone out there can find you another resource to use!" The Doctor said as he looked now incredibly annoyed.

"It would run out Doctor. She won't run out for a very long time, plus were extending her life. It's a win – win situation." Gwen said and Jenny was sure there was a smile on her face.

And with that Jenny flew at her…

…...

**So. Bit of a cliff hangar there. There is a big fight coming up between these two, but I'm not sure if I'm going to do the big fight yet, or just let them have a little scrap for now.**

**Anyway, find out next time in The Last Warrior!**

**Review Please.**


	23. Friendly Fire

**So, here is the next chapter! I really hope you like this one! I know it's Sunday, but I figured I'd given you all a two chapter weekend to celebrate the Olympics! Which are here in England, all though there all the way down in London. **

**Come on GB!**

**It's all starting to draw to a close now, I mean we have about ten chapters left, but we really are about to dive off the deep end.**

**I would also like to just state that I do allow anonymous reviews, just so everyone is welcome to pitch in!**

**Warning! Serious violence in this chapter! Possibly the most violent fight I have ever written… **

**Enjoy!**

**: D**

…**...**

Jenny was caught in the arms of the two guards that stood next to Gwen. Dragging her backwards, she could here her father shouting at them to let her go. Jenny merely stared at Gwen, who now looked at the ground, as if ashamed.

Jenny stopped struggling and the two guards threw her into her father and River.

"I think we should probably discuss this in my office." Gwen said, motioning for them to follow her. 

Jenny turned to look at Donna one last time before following the others. She felt so drained and emotionally redundant, it was like someone had just kicked the wind out of her over and over again.

Leaving the room, they walked down a corridor for a way before

getting into a large lift and Jenny positioned herself the furthest away from Gwen as possible.

The Doctor looked almost as horrified as Jenny did, and River just stood staring at the door as the lift ascended up into the Crucible, too ashamed to even face the Doctor or Jenny.

Eventually the lift came to a halt with a ding and they all walked out, still in silence. They arrived in a corridor that looked like it belonged in a grand mansion. Marble floors and walls were stretched out before them. A red carpet stretched down the entirety of the room and giant windows were along each side of the corridor, perfectly symmetrical with each other.

Jenny had no idea what the need for the windows were, there was nothing to see, but Jenny guessed they were just for decoration. At the end of the long corridor was a small desk next to two giant doors that led into another room, and if Jenny took a guess she would say it was Gwen's office.

The corridor seemed to stretch for ever as the silence between the group was almost unbearable. Reaching the end, A Judoon was sat at the desk next to the doors typing on a computer.

He merely looked up to Gwen, pressed a button on the desk and returned the computer screen. The doors made a whooshing sound and slowly opened. They were the only wooden doors Jenny had seen and it looked like you could get a dragon through them.

Walking in, Jenny was met with a giant hall looking room. The red carpet had increased in width and stretched out to where four giant columns stood on either side, also symmetrical with each other.

At the end of the room was a giant arched window and in front of it was a desk with a computer on and a chair. In front of the desk were two more chairs.

They walked the distance of the room and Jenny looked up at the roof with was also like an arch.

"Bit extravagant for an office, it's be better for meeting room… with the entire army." Jenny said sarcastically as she looked at the windows on either side.

"It wasn't my choice, it was designed by the Doctor." Gwen said as they carried on walking.

"Two things, one, the only bit that wasn't designed by the Doctor was the giant processor using a poor human girl as an energy source. Two, you don't seem to have much control over anything do you?" Jenny asked, smirking as she saw Gwen's furious face.

Gwen said nothing and carried on, ignoring a smirking Jenny.

Reaching the desk, Gwen motioned for the Doctor and Jenny to sit and for the Guards and River to leave.

They left through a side room which Jenny heard open with a ding. She guessed it was another lift. Jenny wondered why they hadn't been brought up in that one, but Gwen had probably wanted to show off.

"Now. I can show you how much money were saving using Donna and how many more weapons were able to make for our army without having to find fuel and…" Gwen was cut off as Jenny began to laugh.

Jenny looked her dead in the eye and laughed in her face. Gwen's face hardened and she looked puzzled as Jenny continued to laugh.

"No, Gwen." Jenny said, becoming almost deadly serious. "You have two choices. Find an alternate fuel and let Donna go peacefully." Jenny began, looking Gwen.

"Or?" Gwen asked, one eyebrow raised and a smug look on her face.

"I go down there and do it myself." Jenny said, leaning in, her face full of anger.

"Yeah. Well your gonna have to get past me first!" Gwen said, getting closer to Jenny.

Jenny boiled over as she stood up and her chair fell backwards. Gwen stood up as well, still smirking.

"Urgh. I don't think you should do this, Jenny just maybe sit down?" The Doctor asked, smiling at her as he stood.

"No, I don't think so. I better teach this bitch a lesson!" Jenny said as Gwen walked around the desk.

Jenny threw a punch at Gwen's face, easily catching Gwen off guard. But, it wasn't good enough. Gwen grabbed her arm and spun her around. Gwen then kicked her in the back and Jenny fell to the floor.

"I'm Gwen Cooper you silly little girl, you don't mess with me." Gwen said as she rolled up the sleeves on her leather jacket.

Jenny used her feet to sweep her and Gwen fell to her knees. Jenny spun around on her hands and kicked her in the face and Gwen fell back holding her face.

Jenny stood up slowly, smiling.

"And I'm The Warrior. Don't you forget it!" Jenny shouted at her as Gwen rose to her feet, still clutching her face. "What is it, hey? I've heard about you Gwen Cooper. Was it because you lost your husband to an Eternal on the first day, or is it because you were such a bad mother that your precious daughter joined your husband in death only a few days later?" Jenny instantly regretted was she had said, but it was to late.

Gwen's eyes filled with rage at the thought of her Jenny mocking her daughters death.

Gwen suddenly rugby tackled Jenny, lifting her off her feet and throwing her to the floor. Jenny felt a crack as her back hit the floor and Gwen was on top of her. Gwen repeatedly punched Jenny in the face and Jenny felt nauseous as blood spilled from her nose and mouth. Jenny threw a punch back, but Gwen blocked it and grabbed her arms. Dragging her up, Gwen got hold of Jenny's hair and dragged her over to one of the giant columns. Holding Jenny's head back, Gwen dragged her forward and slammed her head into the column three times. On the third time there was a crunch as Jenny's skull fractured.

Gwen threw Jenny to the floor and kicked her. Jenny tried to crawl but Gwen stood on her leg, stomping on it.

Jenny looked back as the pain became excruciating. She watched as Gwen stood on her leg over and over again, not out of hatred, but just because she thought she had to, to prove a point.

Suddenly, a pair of tweed wearing arms wrapped around Gwen. Jenny thought for a moment the Doctor was trying to hug Gwen, but it soon became clear he was trying to drag her away.

Gwen viciously and easily broke free of his grasp before turning around and punching him to the ground.

Jenny felt rage hit her and she flew up, finding energy she didn't even know she had. Grabbing Gwen's hair, Jenny screamed as the Doctor shouted for help. Ten guards ran in and they sprinted towards Gwen and Jenny.

Gwen dragged Jenny off her and head-butted Jenny, knocking her to her knees.

Gwen stood over Jenny and Jenny looked up at her.

"How are you so tough." Jenny slurred as she found to Gwen's in front of her, she was obviously hallucinating.

"I'm Welsh!" Gwen said, before punching Jenny in the face.

There was the sound of a jaw cracking and it all went black.

…...

**I know, it was very violent, but I did warn you. But next chapter there's going to be some serious making up and possibly a bit of romance…**

**Please Review and Let me Know what you think?**

**: D**


	24. Bed Rest

**Hey everyone, sorry for the late chapter as my computer has been down. Were going to slow it down and see some old characters come back!**

**This chapter will be a little bit happier and nicer, but Jenny did get the crap kicked out of her, so there are going to be a few differences for this chapter.**

**I really wanted to show how it feels to be a Time Lord in this chapter! So I hope you like it!**

**It will be a very different chapter! Enjoy!**

…**...**

The first thing Jenny heard was the sound of a electronic beeping. It would beep every one minute and thirty two seconds. It didn't match her heart beats, which beat every three point seven seconds, this annoyed Jenny as she liked rhythm.

She had no idea where she was and although she willed her eyes to open, they would not obey her. The scariest part was that she couldn't feel the rotation of where she was. She couldn't feel the planet she was on spinning beneath her and she couldn't feel it moving at all.

Suddenly, her mind started up. She was on the Crucible, which explained the lacking movement of anything gravitational. The next thought that hit her was the fact Gwen had beat her senseless.

And with that thought all pain rushed back into her body. She could feel, she could hear and she could finally see.

Her eyes flew open as she stared at the light above. She watched as the dust particles floated through the light's ray spectrum and bounced on all the different colours.

Jenny quickly became aware of a hand holding hers. Looking down to her right hand side, a man in uniform was holding her hand. He was leant over the bed, fast asleep.

He looked only about nineteen or eighteen. Jenny couldn't see his face but he looked as if he had been here a while.

Jenny moved her hand trying not to stir him, but he shot up, looking at her. Jenny gasped at the sight of the person who looked at her.

Ben.

A big smile was on his face as he looked at Jenny and jenny couldn't help but smile back.

"Your awake!" Ben said, smiling at her, his hand still not leaving hers.

"Ben!" Jenny smiled as she leant over to hug him. A sharp pain hit her in the side. "Arrgh!"

Ben reached over and stroked her hair out of her eyes.

"It's ok. You got pretty badly hurt in that fight, though from what I heard, you gave Gwen a run for her money." Ben said as Jenny quickly realised she was in a private hospital room.

Jenny smiled slightly, before doing something completely out of character. She felt unsafe and scared that Gwen would come after her, and Ben was leaning right over her.

She grabbed him and enclosed him in a tight hug. Pain seared through her body, but she didn't care. She was scared, that's why she wanted him near her, that was the only reason. Jenny held him close and something else in the pit of her stomach told her this felt right, like she should always hold him like this.

"Hey. You ok?" Ben asked, holding her lightly, not wanting to hurt her.

"I am now." Jenny thought aloud, immediately wishing herself to shut up. "I mean, yeah, I just needed a hug."

Ben pulled back and smiled.

"Well, glad I could help. I'll go and fetch the others shall I?" Ben asked and although Jenny didn't want him to leave, Jenny just nodded and Ben left.

He had obviously arrived when he found out about Jenny getting hurt. Jenny hadn't expected her feelings for him to appear again, she hadn't seen him in what felt like months, although it was only a few weeks.

The door opened a few moments later and both the Doctor and River ran in, smiling.

River hugged Jenny, almost in tears.

"I'm so sorry. I should have stayed, I should have stopped her." River said, now crying as she stroked Jenny's hair. "You're practically my daughter, I should have defended you to the end."

"Well, were not at the end yet River. So just keep defending me." Jenny said, smiling as she winked at her father.

River left soon after and her father moved closer.

"So. Looks like I wasn't the only one in the wars." Jenny said slightly as she tried to sit up in her bed.

The Doctor felt at his split lip from Gwen and smiled at Jenny, before he turned to see Ben looking through the window looking almost pale as a sheet as he watched Jenny, a small smile playing on his lips.

She could see Ben itching to help her from outside, but the Doctor threw him a look before closing the curtains.

"He's been here since he found out about what happened. I guess you made an impression when we were trapped in that cave all that time ago." The Doctor said as he smiled at her.

"It was only a few weeks ago Dad." Jenny corrected as the Doctor frowned before nodding.

"So it is. This war is taking its toll." The Doctor said, rubbing his head.

"Do you know what happened to Ace and Daniel?" Jenny asked, looking at the Doctor.

"There fine, they want to see you too, but I suggested bed rest for now." The Doctor said, as he picked up a stethoscope and began to throw it around.

"Oh. I get it, you think you're a real Doctor now." Jenny giggled, nodding to herself.

"I am!" The Doctor said a little louder pretending to be hurt before giving Jenny a quick wink. "I've got the Time Triangle and the Gauntlet in the Tardis and there safe and soung. Now, I think you should get some sleep and that's Doctor's orders." The Doctor commanded before stroking her head and kissing it. "Were the Doctor and the Warrior. You're the one meant to be protecting me." The Doctor smiled, turned off the lights and left the room.

Jenny could here the Doctor telling Ben to stop acting like a lost puppy and do something useful, before telling him to get him a coffee and meet him downstairs.

The room was now dark, although Jenny could still make out everything in the room, it felt eerie and quiet.

"I thought they'd never leave." Said a Welsh voice from inside an adjacent room.

Jenny guessed it was the bathroom and who ever was in it was addressing her.

Gwen walked out and Jenny flinched as she remembered being thrown into that column repeatedly.

"Please. I don't want trouble." Jenny said as she felt herself begin to shake.

"Good, because neither do I." Gwen said, looking more human and ashamed then ever before.

Gwen grabbed a chair and turned it round, resting her arms on the back of it as she leaned forward, her face full of regret.

"I'm sorry." Gwen said, her voice shaking as she tried to keep composure. "I should never have hurt you like I did."

"No. I'm sorry, what I said, it was sickening, I deserved it." Jenny sympathetically said to Gwen.

"We both kind of got it wrong, didn't we." Gwen stated rather then asked as she chuckled slightly. "I guess we should be helping each other instead of trying to hospitalize each other."

"Trying?" Jenny asked, a small playful smirk on her lips as she threw her arms up to address her current bed rest.

Gwen smiled lightly before looking down at the floor, still raw from hurting Jenny.

"What was her name?" Jenny asked, looking directly at Gwen. Gwen looked confused and shook her head to show she didn't understand. "Your daughter?"

Gwen looked shocked for a moment before smiling.

"Her name was Anwen." Gwen said, looking down at the floor as a small tear trickled down her face.

A hand touched hers and Gwen looked up to see Jenny holding it gently.

"That's a nice name." Jenny said smiling softly.

Gwen nodded in agreement and Jenny hoped this would be the start of a new page for the pair.

…...

Omega sat on his throne as he watched over his dimension. It would soon be time. They had made sure everything would be ready.

Although they had lost the Gauntlet and the Time Triangle, The Warrior had no idea how to use them and all Omega needed was his hand and the time would come to pass that he ruled the universe.

And he would kill everything and anything that stood in his way…

…...

**So yes, the Hand of Omega shall be making an appearance as well! It is the last of the time objects!**

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

**Please Review!**


	25. Shutdown Part 1

**Hey everyone! How you all doing?! This chapter will be really cool and were going to see Jenny starting to recover, but she and Ben are also going to be put into a position that neither of them are expecting.**

**This chapter will be full of humour, so please enjoy!**

…**...**

Jenny held onto her crutches as she slowly walked across her hospital bed room. It had been three days since she had awoken and her Time Lord abilities were healing her up incredibly fast.

Ben sat in the corner and watched her as she tried to grab some water. He shot up when he saw her shakily reach for it and was by her side within seconds.

"Stop. I'll do it." Ben said, placing one hand on the small of her back and the other hand to the cup. He held it up and brought it to her lips and Jenny drank the whole glass, feeling refreshed.

"Thanks. But don't get used to it, when I'm back to full health I won't need you with me twenty four seven." Jenny said a little harsher then she had meant to.

"Oh, right." Ben said, his hand falling from her back.

"Well, maybe just every twelve hours or so." Jenny said with a smirk as she turned to face him.

He laughed and he helped her across the room back to her bed, which she sat on the edge of.

Over the last few days Jenny and Ben had gotten to know each other really well, although he had told her a lot about him before hand, he was still a great listener as Jenny told him of her stories.

"You know when we were down in that facility and you took that Gretcah's memories. You said that they were somewhere that couldn't be possible. What did you mean by that?" Ben asked as he looked at Jenny.

Jenny wasn't sure how to explain, she hadn't even told the Doctor about it, not fully.

"The Gretcah, I thought they were something the Eternals had found in the Void, something that was made from the darkness of the Void itself. And at first I thought I was right. I saw them, floating, starving in the Void and they were…" Jenny looked at Ben's face. He seemed confused and he let out a small smile as she giggled slightly. "You have no idea what the Void is do you?" Jenny asked as she continued to giggle.

"Nope!" Ben said, giving her one of his best silly smiles.

"The Void is an area between this Universe and all the Parallel Universes that co-exist between reality. The Void has no colour, or tone, or feeling. The Eternals fled into it and they found the Gretcah." Jenny said and Ben nodded, actually understanding what she was saying. "The Eternals thought that the Gretcah were made by the Void, but they weren't. The Gretcah are impossible…"

"Why?" Ben asked as he looked at her, his face lit up in worry.

"Because Ben, they…" Jenny was cut off as a rumble ripped through the Crucible and the power went off. 

"What the fuck!" Ben said as he looked out of the door. People were rushing by and he grabbed hold of one of the male nurses. "I'm captain Ben Spears, what's happening?"

"No idea, all powers just gone off. We can't get to any floors and the Crucible has gone into shutdown. Most of the nurses are on the upper floors. We can't get off this floor and the air supply won't last forever. Now, if you'll excuse me I've got patients!" The Male nurse said before running down the corridor.

Jenny stood up slowly and made for the door.

"Where are you going?!" Ben asked, getting in her way.

"To find out what the hell is going on. Now get out of my way!" Jenny said, walking forwards.

Ben grabbed her and within second gently pinned her to the wall.

"If you think I'm letting you out of her you have another thing coming, I'm not going to let you get hurt again." Ben said, his face inches from hers.

"Then come with me, idiot." Jenny said, using all her strength and pushing him off of her. "I didn't plan to run into any danger anyway."

Be quickly recovered and followed Jenny out of the room. 

"What if it's the Eternals… or the Daleks?!" Ben asked as another nurse rushed by, she looked distressed and Jenny was sure she heard someone screaming.

"It won't be the Daleks!" Jenny said as she carried on down the hall.

"Oh yeah, how do you know that?!" Ben snapped back, his hands on Jenny's waist as he was scared to let her walk to far in front of him in case of danger.

"I killed them all!" Jenny shot him a look back as she said it and Ben let go of her, realising she could handle herself.

Reaching an intercom station, Jenny pressed a button and a small face came on the screen.

"What the hell is going on up there!" Jenny shouted at the woman in front of her.

"The Crucible is in shutdown. We ask all patients to stay with us and hope for the best. Systems should be up and running soon." The message repeated twice before Jenny turned it off.

"There automated in cases like this." Ben said, only now thinking to add that in.

"Yeah, I guessed that. So, where is the medical bay in the Crucible?" Jenny asked looking at Ben.

"The very bottom." Ben said, his face looking even more solemn. "They designated it the lowest priority, we have about four hours of air left. They figured if people are sick, then they are going to be useless anyway."

"So we lose air first." Jenny nodded in realisation. Suddenly, Ben had his arms wrapped around her and she wrapped hers around him, not wanting to lose him now she had him, well, she didn't have him technically, did she?

"I won't let you die Jenny. I promise." Ben said as what sounded like an explosion a good way away happened.

Another scream came from another private room and Jenny and Ben let go of each other. Ben raised his gun and Jenny raised her crutch.

Ben raised his eyebrow at Jenny's choice of weapon and Jenny merely shrugged and nodded at the door where the screaming came from.

Ben kicked open the door and they rushed in to a sight that Jenny nor Ben was expecting.

Two nurses looked up in bewilderment as Martha Jones laid in bed, screaming in agony.

"Well don't just stand there! We've got a baby on the way and we don't have enough staff! Were going to need all the help we can get!" The nurse said, throwing two clinical aprons at them.

"Jenny! Your alive! AAARRH!" Martha screamed as another contraction came.

Jenny and Ben looked at each other. They were in a Shutdown, something was attacking the Crucible, the air was running out fast and Martha Jones was about to give birth.

Jenny didn't think things could get any worse.

But she was oh so wrong.

…...

Omega watched as the doors opened. He sat in his throne as two Eternals dragged a man dressed in tweed towards him.

"Hello Doctor." Omega said as he stood and the Doctor was forced to kneel before him.

"Omega. What have you done?" The Doctor asked, as he was held by two Eternals and other Eternals lined the walls.

"Oh, this is just the beginning Doctor. I'm going to destroy everything in this Universe and then build my own empire and nothing shall stop me! Now, tell me where the Time Pieces are!" Omega warned, looking at the Doctor angrily.

"No." The Doctor simply said as the Eternals put more pressure on his arms.

"Fine then, I'll find someone who will tell me! Tell the Gretcah to leave anyone who smells like a Time Lord alive and to notify an Eternal. Have them all captured and brought here, because from what I have heard Doctor, you have quite the collection…" Omega said with a smirk. "Take him away."

The Doctor looked shocked and defeated as he was dragged away. They were going to get Jenny and River. They were going to win…

…...

**So now Omega has the Doctor! But did the Doctor forget about another partial Time Lord on the Crucible?!**

**Shutdown will be a group of four chapters! The next two chapter will focus on River and Gwen trying to save Jenny, Ben and Martha!**

**And Chapter Four shall return to Jenny, Ben and Martha again!**

**And lets just say, the next two chapters are going to make the action in Die Hard look like My Little Pony!**

**Please Comment and Let Me Know what you think!**


	26. Shutdown Part 2

**Ok! So here is part two of shutdown! This is the first chapter that doesn't feature Jenny whatsoever! **

**I hope you like it! Enjoy!**

…**...**

_3 Minutes Before the End of Chapter 1_

The crucible shook with pure danger as Gwen Cooper watched from the satellite station. This station was at the far left of the crucible and was used as a viewing point.

Gwen watched as a thousand Gretcah swarmed around her defence ships. Her men and woman were fighting well, but Gwen knew they were coming for The Doctor and Jenny and the Tardis. The Doctor said there was something on the Tardis that needed to be protected. These guys were obviously after it.

Another shake and Gwen fell back slightly. A couple of scientists ran past and a guard stood at the door.

"General Cooper! We need to move now!" The Guard shouted running towards her.

Gwen could do nothing, she felt frozen and stuck to the core. She hadn't been on the frontline for months. She couldn't do this.

Suddenly, the door burst open and River walked in, gun in hand pointed at them. Seeing that it was Gwen, River ran over and looked urgently at Gwen.

"What should we do!?" River said, noticing her ship in the background also taking considerable damage.

"Where's the Tardis?!" Gwen asked, snapping out of her daze.

"With Donna in the Engine Room, we thought it safe to store it there, the Doctor's rushing down to the Medical Bay now." River said, looking exasperated.

Gwen held her earpiece and waited for it to snap into action as she began to walk down the corridor.

"Is anyone near the Engine Room, repeat any soldiers near the Engine Room?!" Gwen shouted, knowing fully well that the ship didn't have soldiers everywhere as it was meant to be secure.

There was silence until the radio cracked slightly.

"This is Ace and Rogers!" Ace shouted through her earpiece. "We'll head down there now!"

"The Doctor hid the Tardis in the corner, it should be pretty safe, but just keep an eye out. There is only one way in and one way out of that room, make sure you protect everyone in it!" Gwen said as she ran into the bridge.

The bridge was the main viewing point that stretched out to see the entire fleet. It stuck out of the crucible slightly so to over see a lot more then the viewing points could.

"Captain Smith." Gwen said as a man at the front turned to look at her.

"Yes General." He said as he turned from two other high ranking officer and walked forward.

"Activate Shutdown!" Gwen said as she crossed her arms.

With a nod he walked to the front where a giant console stood at the front before a even bigger window watched the battle.

"Activate full shutdown!" Captain Smith said and the three people each all turned a key and pressed a red button that was sat next to them.

The doors sealed and a red alarm began to flash.

Suddenly, all the power went out and Gwen and River stumbled as the Crucible shook once more.

Gwen ran forward.

"What's happened?" Gwen asked as she ran forward.

"We've lost complete power. And by the look of it so have all the ships." The man on the left said as they all looked up to see no weapons on the ships working and there engines now burning on reserves.

"Then there on there own. Rogers, tell me why the power went out!" Gwen said I her earpiece as she looked at River who looked equally shocked.

"The Gretcah are in! There attacking us as we speak! There not heading for the Tardis though!" Rogers shouted as gunfire could be heard in the distance.

"Then what are they heading for!?" Gwen shouted as an explosion sounded above the bridge.

"Donna!" Rogers shouted before a bang and the earpiece cut out.

"There after the Time Lords and from what that sounds like they just took Donna, her anaesthetic should keep her unconscious for a while, but why go for her? And how did they know that she was a power source?!" Gwen shouted to no one in particular as everyone stood in silence. Some began to cry and others began to hug each other. They were just people and they weren't here to die. And Gwen would try and make sure they didn't.

"They didn't." River said as her eyes widened in fear.

Gwen looked at her confused.

"They didn't know she was a power source. They knew she had Time Lord DNA though, the Gretcah would have sniffed her out. They'll come for me and the Doctor and… Jenny." River said, her face falling even further in horror as she realised her step daughter was defenceless. "How fast can we get down there!? The Doctor should be there by now, but we'll be safer if were all together."

"It's not that simple River. Now the powers gone I can't unlock the doors and the air runs out from the bottom to the top. There at the bottom so they've got about… four hours." Gwen said, now looking down at her feet. "If we send someone down there it would be a waste of time."

"Then we go down ourselves!" River shouted, turning to the door before spotting the lift next to it.

River shot at the door repeatedly much to the protest of Gwen until the doors fell off there hinges.

"River, we can't, we could be killed." Gwen said as River looked down the lift shaft.

"We'll never know if we don't try. What are you afraid of Gwen, because the Gwen Cooper I had known would nether have shied away from a fight!" River said, now even more serious.

Gwen looked down at herself. This wasn't her, she wasn't a leader, she was a fighter.

"General Cooper. I advise you not to go down there, it could be dangerous." Captain Smith said as everyone watched Gwen.

Gwen turned to look at Captain Smith with a fire in her eyes that hadn't been lit in months.

"Didn't you know Captain, Dangerous is my middle name." Gwen said with a smirk before sprinting past River and jumping down the Lift Shaft.

"Now boys and girls, stay out of trouble and don't do anything I wouldn't, so basically, do everything possible!" River said, before blowing a kiss and swan diving down the lift shaft and into the darkness…

…...

**So, these two are going to see a lot of action in the next chapter and I'm not sure Jenny will feature in that one either!**

**Hope You Enjoyed this and please review!**


	27. Shutdown Part 3

**So, here is Shutdown part 3! This will not feature Jenny at all, but we may see some more familiar faces!**

**Thank you to SES0112 and CannedIt2011-2012 for the reviews!**

**Enjoy!**

…**...**

Gwen fired her grappling gun onto the wire of the lift as River fell past her before doing the same. Hanging for a minute, Gwen quickly pressed a button on the gun and she began to be pulled to the rope.

"Got ya!" Gwen shouted as she grabbed onto the rope, letting go of the gun and began to climb down. "If, maybe we can get to the fifth floor, two floors down, we can get into the fire escape and then get through that way!"

"Then lets do that, get climbing!" River shouted and Gwen smirked at the order.

They both climbed down until they approached the selected floor, firing into the door River jumped out first, followed by Gwen.

"Right, the fire escape is down here." Gwen said as she pulled out her gun and walked around a corridor.

"Why do you have a fire escape in a crucible in space?" River asked as she to drew her gun.

"Health and Safety gone mad, I blame it all on David Cameron, well until he got his head ripped off by a Gretcah." Gwen said with a small chuckle. "Got me a promotion though, so it wasn't such a bad day."

Suddenly the fire escape blew open and Gwen rolled behind a few boxes of equipment. River jumped into a doorway and both waited for the sound of enemy footsteps.

There were none, only the sound of machinery and what sounded like a robot moving across the floor.

Then a voice that made Gwen shudder.

"Heat signatures detected! Exterminate all life forms!" A Dalek voice called and Gwen looked through the rubble to see two small golden daleks and a bigger red one in the middle, obviously the commander of this small group.

Gwen looked at River and nodded. This would be very dangerous for two people to take on three fully powered Daleks, especially a Progenitor Dalek, but it had to be done.

Jumping up and kneeling behind the rubble, Gwen pulled her gun out and shot at the first golden Dalek. It exploded as a shot connected with it's eye stalk and sparks showered the area. They were easier to kill, especially with the new laser guns.

Seconds later and the other Golden Dalek was blown to pieces by River's alpha meson gun, which packed a punch.

The bigger Red Drone dalek fired at Gwen, causing her to duck and dodge falling rubble from the wall near her. River fired at the Daleks eyestalk, the shot hitting the target but it made no difference and the Dalek progressed forward. River and Gwen jumped around the corner as a blue death shot ripped past them and smashed a window into what looked like an office.

"We have no chance of taking on a fully powered progenitor Dalek! We have to move now!" Gwen shouted over the noise of the attack. Grabbing River, Gwen quickly dragged her down the corridor.

Running to the lift the Dalek turned the corner and fired, hitting the lift rope and it fell away. They both turned around to see the Dalek approaching, there was no way out, no escape plan and certainly no way of hiding from it.

"Shit!" Gwen shouted as she raised her gun and began to fire, the shots bouncing off the Dalek's shield.

River did the same and took cover as shots ripped from both parties and things quickly became heated. The Dalek fired a shot that almost hit Gwen, but the welsh woman's reactions were also very fast and she dodged it with skill.

Gwen took a shot and the eyestalk fizzled slightly. Seeing this as an opportunity Gwen continued to aim for the eyestalk, which was obviously starting to weaken.

"Keep aiming for the eyestalk, another direct hit and we've got it!" Gwen shouted as she kept firing, each shot missing the eyestalk for a moment.

"Oh sweetie, this is where River Song wins!" River said as she ducked out of the way of a shot before closing one eye and aiming.

River fired with precision and the eyestalk exploded killing the Dalek stone dead.

"Nice shot!" Gwen shouted as she breathed heavy, tired from the fight.

Carrying on, Gwen and River jumped over the rubble and the Dalek and ran down the fire escape. An explosion ripped from a floor above and fire flew down the fire escape, dispersing before reaching Gwen and River.

Running down the stairs Gwen was met with two Gretcah and River almost crashed into her.

"We are so hungry!" The Gretcah shouted with power and Gwen fired at both, taking them out in the head.

"Well, there you go, enjoy your plasma bolts." Gwen laughed as the Gretcah's toppled dead. "Would you like fries with that?" Gwen laughed again as she kicked one of the dead bodies out of the way.

Running down the next flight two soldiers fired down a corridor and Gwen shouted for them to keep up the good work.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek the soldiers were firing at shouted and shot bolt of blue energy which missed both the guards and Gwen by inches, River ran behind her.

"That sounded too close for comfort!" Gwen shouted as she reached the halfway point on the stairs and waited for River's reply.

Silence.

Looking up Gwen saw River standing at the top of the half flight of stairs, holding her side and looking nauseous.

"It was." River whispered as if she was the only noise in the room before falling down the steps.

"River!" Gwen screamed and held her in her arms. "River, it's going to be alright! HELP!" Gwen screamed and she heard the two soldiers running down to help her. "That bastard Dalek got her, did you kill it?" Gwen asked and they shook there heads.

Gwen felt fury hit her and she ran up the stairs as the Golden Dalek made it's way through the corridor.

"You will be exterm…" The Dalek was cut off as several shots ripped through it's eyestalk.

"Shut the fuck up!" Gwen screamed as the Dalek died.

Gwen watched as it collapsed and she almost let her buckling knees take her too the floor, the only thought that was dragging her on now was the fact that the Doctor and Jenny were both hopefully downstairs.

Running back down the stairs Gwen nodded for the soldiers to go and held River.

"You hang on River, you can survive you're a Time Lord after all!" Gwen said crying slightly as held her close.

"Part Time Lord." River said as her eyes fluttered and she breathed a small breath. "Tell the Doctor that I… I… Oh, he knows."

Rivers eyes fluttered once more and she was gone. Gwen let out a howling scream that would have disturbed even the hardest of people. Tears fell from her eyes and River went limp.

Gwen slowly stood up and she heard another explosion, she needed to get Jenny and make sure she was ok, she had to, for River.

Running down the stairs, Gwen fired on three Gretcah before kicking open the door to the Medical Bay. She heard a scream as two Eternals waved their hands in the air and threw nurses into the wall before them.

Gwen fired into the back of their heads and they fell to the floor. She fired at another but nothing came out of her gun and the Eternal walked into an adjacent room, not noticing Gwen.

"JENNY!" She heard what sounded like Martha Jones's voice shout.

Looking for a weapon she could use, Gwen found one of her now deceased soldiers with a weapon that made her eyes fill with fire… literally.

Running into the room, many things happened all at once and Gwen fired.

…...

**Well, the next chapter is the last in the four part shutdown and we'll be back on Jenny.**

**So yes, I killed River! I know, I'm a meany, but don't worry, she won't be the last death of the story, far from it!**

**Review! please…**


	28. Shutdown Part 4

**Hello my Warriors! How are we today? Well, here is the next chapter and were back with Jenny! This chapter is going to have a cool cliff hangar, so watch out for that!**

**And for the Guest who put that River doesn't die there, that is true, but that should also show you that time has gone wrong! Well, actually time can't be affected because the whole universe has been time locked, meaning, yeah, she can actually die there. Thanks for the review and good job noticing that!**

**Enjoy!**

…**...**

_Ten Minutes before the end of the last chapter._

"PUSH!" Jenny screamed as Martha gripped her hand with a force she thought only a Cyberman could possess.

The sound of an explosion made Jenny jump slightly, but it did take her mind off of the pain that had set into her hand.

Looking up, Ben looked like he was about to faint as Martha gave birth.

"JENNY! I NEED MICKEY! AAAARRRHHH!" Martha screamed before hitting another contraction as she did so.

"That's it, almost there!" One of the nurses shouted as the sound of fighting in the crucible took over.

"One final push!" The other nurse said as Ben held Jenny up, who in turn was being used as a stress ball for Martha.

"Jenny… Mickey, I miss him so much, I can't do this without him!" Martha said as she cried.

"Mickey would have wanted you to push through this! Come on Martha! You can do this!" Jenny shouted again before an almighty squeeze on her hand told her the baby was arriving. "Jesus! This fucking hurts!"

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" Martha screamed and then the sound of crying became apparent.

Martha stopped panting and let go of Jenny's hands as she laughed slightly, looking far more relaxed then moments before. A baby was in the arms of the nurses as it cried loudly and they cut the cord connecting mother to… son.

"It's a boy!" The nurse said and handed it to Martha, who looked incredibly happy, even with all the fighting going on around her.

"What's his name?" Ben asked as he helped Jenny into a chair.

"Mickey. Mickey Junior." Martha said with a small smile and before anyone could do anything else and explosion had ripped the doors off.

Martha shielded her baby and everything happened so fast. Jenny jumped up, spun past Ben taking his gun as she went, dived into crouching position and began to fire at the Eternal that had walked into the room.

He blocked the shots and Ben pulled out his other gun, but he was thrown into the wall by the power of the Eternal. The Eternal stopped one of Jenny's shots and sent it back, hitting her in the shoulder and also throwing her into the wall.

Everything slowed down as Jenny reached for the unconscious Ben, trying to get the gun out of his hand, but the Eternal had already began to walk over, the shining light around hit growing brighter and brighter.

The light around the Eternal grew even larger and for the first time Jenny noticed it was screaming. The light died and it fell on the floor, burnt to a crisp.

Stood in the doorway stood Gwen, with a flamethrower.

"Sorry I'm late." Gwen said with a small smile. "My invitation must have got lost in the post."

Jenny jumped up and hugged Gwen.

Suddenly, the lights all flickered on.

"Aah, emergency power systems, someone must have operated them manually. Probably the Doctor if he isn't down here." Gwen then held her earpiece and spoke into it. "Who just operated the manual power?"

"General Cooper, this is Captain Sally Sparrow, my team is defending the emergency power systems, we can hold them off, it looks like there retreating anyway!" Sally shouted as Gwen could here shots in the background.

"Good work Sparrow, keep it up!" Gwen repeated before looking back at Jenny.

"Where's my dad and River?" Jenny asked as she felt herself becoming sick with worry.

"I can't find your dad… but River, she got taken down by a Dalek… I'm so sorry." Gwen said and Jenny fell back, only to be caught by a pair of arms.

Ben held her as he kissed the top of her head. She wrapped her arms around him and began to cry.

The noise of the battle faded away before everything went quiet again.

"General Cooper, this is Captain Smith, we've locked down floor seven, that's where they broke in. All power has returned to normal and all enemies have left the area, our entire command system is back up and running." Captain Smith said as Gwen nodded.

Suddenly, a voice cut through the air.

"Warrior. In two days time I shall return and take this base. I shall destroy anyone who stands in my way. If you do not give me the artefacts of time, I shall kill your father. If you do as I wish, no more shall be harmed. You have two days and I shall arrive for them, make the right choice, or it will cost you everything." The voice said and Jenny looked up.

"The Tardis." Were Jenny's last words before she ran out of the room and through into the now open fire escape. 

Running to the engine room, Jenny found Ace cradling a dieing Daniel.

"Dan." Jenny said as she kneeled beside him. "You did well, you did us all proud."

"I never said thanks, for saving me back in Skaro… Well, thanks, I'm sorry… they got Donna." Dan said as Jenny saw the broken glass cage.

"It's fine. You did well, we'll win, you just watch." Jenny said as she stroked his cheek.

"Bye Dan, sleep now buddy." Ace said as both Gwen and Ben ran into the room.

Daniel Rogers closed his eyes for the final time and died quickly and peacefully.

"Can you give me a minute." Jenny said, standing up and slowly looking at the others and they nodded.

Jenny wiped the tears from her eyes before walking over to the Tardis. Walking in, Jenny could feel it hum, but it had been drained once again, slowly dieing. Grabbing the bag from beside the console, she removed the Time Triangle and The Gauntlet.

"Please help me." Jenny said as she held the instruments in her hand. "I need your help. Please."

Jenny dropped them both as she fell to the floor as she thought of the images of a dying Daniel in her head and the thought of River's demise as well.

With all the tears Jenny failed to see the Gauntlet's fingers wrap around the Time Triangle, she failed to hear the whisper of a soothing voice that came out of the Time Triangle, she failed to see the Time Triangle light up and the Tardis doors close.

But she didn't fail to here the sound of Tardis engines as the ancient blue box connected with the Time Artefacts and flew into the Time Vortex, breaking the Time Lock and taking Jenny to the one place she needed to go…

Home.

…...

**So, the Tardis and the Time Artefacts are helping Jenny go back to Messaline, and I can tell you that we have about five chapters to go!**

**Now, I'm away until next week, so this will be the last chapter for a while! Hope you enjoyed it!**

**This is gonna be awesome! **

**Hoped you liked it and I know there has been a lot of death, but get ready for more!**

**:D**


	29. The Warriors of Messaline

**Hey! I'm back and here is your new chapter! **

**This is the beginning of the end for Jenny and the next six chapters will show you the final battle for the universe! From Monday to Friday there will be five action packed chapters!**

**The final chapter will be published on the Saturday one hour before Doctor Who: Dinosaurs on a Spaceship **

**So, here we go! Enjoy! And how cool was Asylum of the Daleks? I actually jumped a few times and who saw Oswin coming? Not me!**

…**...**

The Tardis landed and Jenny slowly dragged herself to the console, trying to reclaim her body back from grief. Grabbing hold of the scanner Jenny searched the date which read 13th August 6024. She had no idea what was happening and needed to get to the bottom of it right away, even if she was still in shock.

But, that couldn't be right, Time had been locked and Jenny found herself confused as she looked around her fathers Console Room, unable to comprehend what was happening. Eventually her eyes found the Gauntlet lying on the floor wrapped tightly around the Time Triangle, which was glowing a strange blue colour. Jenny walked away from the console and picked up the Time Artefacts which had now intertwined.

"Did you do this?" Jenny asked tilting her head slightly as she held the Gauntlet, which refused to let go of the Time Triangle.

There was a slight hum from the interlocked devices and Jenny smiled slightly, her sadness over River and Daniel slipping from her mind for a millisecond.

But the Tardis had obviously brought Jenny somewhere important, somewhere she needed to be, because the Tardis loved the Doctor and it must have known that the only person who could help him was Jenny.

Stepping out of the Tardis, Jenny found herself in a luscious green forest with birds flying over head and the sounds of a thousand different species of wildlife all around. It was how Jenny imagined the Garden of Eden, although she had only ever ready about it in old books from Earth.

Looking into the distance, Jenny could see a giant tower made of what looked like diamonds stretching into the ocean blue sky which didn't hold a single cloud within it.

Shutting the door to the Tardis, Jenny looked down at herself still dressed in hospital garments. Deciding this wasn't the best look to ask for help from god knows who, Jenny ran back into the Tardis and through the corridors until she found the Wardrobe.

In there she found a black top, dark jeans and a leather jacket that seemed to fit her and Jenny threw them on without a seconds hesitation.

She slipped on some black combat boots that were under some twisting stairs that led up into the higher area of the room. After this Jenny walked back into the Console room and was immediately hit with a thought. If this planet was dangerous; and although it showed no signs of being so, but if it was, Jenny would need protection. Opening a compartment of the Console, Jenny rummaged through her fathers junk before pulling out what looked like one of River's Alpha Meson guns.

Smiling lightly, Jenny shut the compartment back up and attempted to run out of the door, but was made to walk by her slowly healing injured leg.

Walking through the thick forest, Jenny quickly felt a strange sense of happiness that should not accompany grief, but it did and it put Jenny on edge as she wondered what this planet was doing to her. It seemed very familiar, but Jenny couldn't place it. She had been to so many planets over her life, it was hard to keep track of all of them.

Arriving at the edge of the forest, Jenny found herself faced with a sharp descent of hilly grass mounds as both human and Hath walked around the fields, some farming and others holding guns that looked like security.

Jenny could see more towers and villages in the distance, but the place Jenny stood right now was the largest of all of the built up areas. The tower in the middle now looked less like diamonds and more like a sparkling blue metal that twisted up what seemed to be an upside down ship. Next to it there was a large spaceport next to it with giant battle ships resting in them, some being fuelled up and others being maintained by Hath and humans alike. There seemed to be a few other buildings around the ship, and although it should have looked like an industrial waste land, the only parts of the area that weren't green were the human or Hath made pathways.

Hath… Jenny had met Hath before, at the very beginning of her life. Walking, well, stumbling down the hilly mound Jenny quickly found a path and followed it down to a big entrance gate, just past the farmers.

A human man looked down at her, he was a giant in comparison to her, but she didn't feel intimidated as he smiled at her from the booth he was sat in.

"Can I ask who you are please darling?" He asked with a smile and thick American accent.

"My name is Jenny… but you'd probably know me better as the Warrior." Jenny said with a small smirk and the guards eyes shot open wide. "I'd like to speak to your general commanding officer… please." Jenny added, trying not to come off as a bitch.

The man nodded quickly before asking Jenny to wait for a moment. The gates opened and a familiar face approached her, one she had kissed at the very beginning of her life. Cline.

Cline was only a boy when she had met him, well, he was about twenty and she had kissed him to trick him into getting close enough to her to steal his gun. Well, she, her dad and Donna were trapped in a prison cell at the time.

"General Cline, Warrior it is a pleasure to meet you." Cline said with a smile as he shook her hand and patted her shoulder gently.

"We've met before." Jenny replied looking slightly confused, shaking his hand.

"I'm sorry. I was developed from Cline's body cells, unfortunately as he died a few days prior to my creation, meaning I couldn't process his memories, but I have now been in command for eleven years." Cline said as he smiled at her with the same cheeky school boy smile.

"Cloned?" Jenny asked, noting that it was a different technique then how the Doctor made her.

"Yes, we took out the asexual reproduction as soon as the bio-sphere moulded the planet into a green paradise, Cline died after he fell down a rocky cliff face on an expedition to see if any new animal life had been created from the use of the bio-sphere. We used cloning after that, as it worked better then we had previously thought and it also meant the clone of the person had all the persons memories and feelings, but unfortunately as he was already dead, I could not process his memories. I have from time to time heard the legends about you and the Doctor." Cline said as he ushered Jenny inside and they walked into a lift.

"They say you walk through time and save civilisations from certain destruction, it must be quite an impressive job." Cline remarked before he pressed a button on the lift which said VP. "Were heading to the Viewing Platform, I thought I might introduce you to this planet a little better."

The lift went up and stopped in a room full of plants. This was where Jenny had nearly died, and her father had held her in her dying moments as she took the gunshot from that general, who Jenny imagined was dead now.

"I need your help Cline." Jenny said as Cline turned to look at her and Jenny in turn looked through a giant window that hadn't been there years before. "I was born here, but I'm going to die soon… I need your help, I need an army with weapons beyond the power that my army possess now." Jenny said with a pleading voice as she looked through the vast glass window into the landscape that carved up hills and into a marvellous ocean on one side. It was all green, bar the blue ocean and it reminded Jenny of Skaro slightly… apart from the lack of war torn ruins and… well… Daleks.

"I don't think I can lend you any of my men, we need them to farm and fined resources to help enrich us and allow us to thrive on this new world." Cline said as he also looked out of the window, admiring the view.

"I won't need your men, but maybe, just one of those ships…" Jenny said with a smile as she nodded at the biggest battleship which looked capable of holding many soldiers.

"Well, yes, you can have that ship, we don't fight anymore. But I still don't understand what you need it for Warrior and why are you smiling if you're going to die?" Cline asked as he looked confused at Jenny who was still smiling.

"Because I have a plan and all I need to do is make this plan work." Jenny replied with a twinkle in her eye. "Now Cline, tell me more about this Cloning process."

…...

A few hours later Jenny re-entered the Tardis before half running, half limping up to the microphone. Her leg was feeling much better, but it still held onto the limp even if the pain had subsided.

"Ok. I'm going to keep open this time loop, when I say the codeword, you can do what you need to do. I know you understand, so lets do this and try and not die." Jenny said into the microphone and after a few seconds a female voice replied.

"Will do, see you on the battlefield Warrior." The voice said and Jenny nodded before grabbing the Gauntlet which still held onto the Time Triangle

"I need you to keep this portal open, something else will come through, but when it does, you can close the portal." Jenny said to the Time Triangle and another soft hum was heard. She hoped the Time Artefacts understood, because if they didn't, the whole Universe would pay.

Grabbing the controls, Jenny set the Tardis into reverse and she was quickly thrown around the room as it re-entered the Time Lock. The Time Artefacts glowed brightly once again and this time faded down into an even dimmer glow, showing that they were still holding the portal slightly.

Landing quickly, Jenny ran out and found Gwen, Ben, Ace, Amy and Rory all sat down and were now looking at her. She had re-landed in the engine room and they were sat on crates.

"You've been gone a whole day, the Eternals are going to be here in twenty four hours!" Gwen scolded her as Ben ran up and held Jenny tight, her head resting on his chest.

"Don't ever do that again!" He said and Jenny wrapped her arms around him, although her eyes never left Amy and Rory, who looked devastated at the loss of their daughter.

"Well then boys and girls, you better be ready for a fight. Because that's exactly what were going to give the Eternals and whoever their master is." Jenny said with fierce determination as she put together her master plan.

…...

Omega sat in his command throne as he felt the engines of his spacecraft approaching the base of the humans. This would be his final stand, his final battle. Because either way this fight ended, he would never have to fight after it.

He would take the Time Artefacts and merge them with the Hand of Omega which he kept in his vault, out of reach of anyone or anything. The Doctor would create it for him or he would kill his daughter, slowly and painfully through every regeneration her body could throw out.

The woman in front of him was begging that she knew nothing and that she just wanted to go home.

"Please. I don't know anything and… my head it kills." The red headed woman said as she knelt before Omega.

"Shut up you stupid woman!" Omega shouted as the Doctor flinched as he watched the scene. "You will die now!"

Firing his gun, he watched as the woman fell to the floor dead.

"Donna!" The Doctor cried but was held back from her by the Eternals.

"This is the price you pay Doctor, the price of the Time Lords. Soon, I will soon get my Time Artefacts and activate the machine. It will rip open the Time Lock around this Universe and destroy all of time, erase everything apart from whoever and whatever is on this ship. I will start again, rebuild and live as a god forever!" Omega said as he looked at the Doctor, who in turn looked defeated.

The Doctor had never felt more defeated, and no one could save the universe now, it was too late.

Omega couldn't be stopped, he knew it. And he was right, but what's to say, Jenny planned to stop him… what's to say, she was ever going to fight him at all…

…...

**So, a weird chapter. If you have no idea what happened on Messaline, then you are normal, because you should have no idea what happened there. If you do know what happened here your either a genius, I made it too easy to guess or your wrong!**

**Anyway, the next chapter will be up tomorrow, see you then!**

**: D**


	30. The Twelfth Hour

**Hey there, so five chapters to go including this one! AAH!**

**This one will be a little slower, but then were going to be kicking the story up about 5 gears! I hope you enjoy and this will be less confusing, but we still won't find out Jenny's plan yet.**

**This chapter is dedicated to SES0112, because without his dedication to every chapter, I would probably have lost hope for this story! **

**NOTE: For the Guest who asked whether I would write a sequel to this, the answer is NOOOOOOO! I think a Trilogy of three stories about the Warrior is enough. The Doctor and the Warrior was fun, The Rise of the Warrior was rather dark and this has been very action packed with a tad of romance, so I think Jenny has pretty much seen it all after this! Thanks for your review though!**

…**...**

It had been twelve hours since Jenny had arrived back and in another twelve the Eternals would arrive.

Gwen was developing a battle plan at this moment in time, but Jenny was too busy in the canteen as she sat with Amy, Rory and Ben. Jenny was full of worry for the Doctor and Donna, but also full of grief for River and Ben, River especially though.

Amy was wrapped around Rory and Rory held her as she wept into his shoulder over the death of their daughter.

Ben held Jenny's hand under the table, trying to comfort her as he ran his thumb over her hand.

"What going to happen next?" Rory asked as he held the devastated Amy. It was obvious he was struggling to be strong for his wife, but it was also apparent that the only reason he was being strong was for Amy.

"The Eternals get here and we fight." Ben said plainly, not taking his eyes off Jenny.

"Jen, can we beat them?" Amy asked, finally taking her head off Rory's chest.

Jenny remained silent for a moment before looking at Amy's face, which was swollen with tears.

"I can't promise we'll win Amy, but if I can promise one thing, I'll make sure everyone survives this. River included." Jenny said with a mastery of her voice that sounded far less reliant in her head then in her voice.

Amy's eyes grew wide but before either herself or Rory could say anymore, Jenny grabbed hold of Ben and walked him out of the canteen.

"What did you mean, even making sure River survives this?" Ben asked as he looked at Jenny, whose eyes were now full with tears as she pinned him to a wall. "Jenny what are you doi…"

Ben was cut off as Jenny's lips collided with his and he was met with a passionate kiss. His first kiss. For a long time they stayed like that, kissing with such a hunger and passion that it seemed everything else was forgotten. Ben's arms were released from Jenny's grip and he wrapped them around her as she put one hand around his neck and the next into his hair.

Jenny pulled away and leaned into his ear.

"I just want you to know that I love you and that I hope you have an amazing life after this." Jenny said as before pulling back and looking at him, still in the embrace.

"We will. We will have an amazing life after this." Ben said defiantly and Jenny nodded, although her eyes told him she didn't plan to survive this. "I love you too."

Ben this time started the kiss, yet it was much softer and full of love.

Jenny pulled Ben back into a room that was empty and closed the door before pulling him down onto the bed with her.

If she was going to die, then she would make sure she spent one night with one of the most important people in her life before she went.

…...

Jenny awoke the next day and looked at the clock. There was three hours to go and Jenny quickly turned in the arms that held her to look at Ben.

He looked so peaceful as he lay under the covers with her. Jenny kissed him gently on the lips and he opened one eye before grinning at her.

"Good morning." Ben said groggily before his eyes opened wider and his body shot up slightly. "How long do we have?!"

"Three hours, ssh." Jenny said as she kissed him again to silence him and he laid back down. "Come on, we'll get dressed and go and meet Gwen and see what the plan is."

Jenny sat up in the bed, looking down at Ben who was just smiling at her.

"I love you." Ben said as he pushed himself up and dragged Jenny back down causing her to laugh out in hysterics.

"I love you too." Jenny said pulling him into another kiss before getting dressed.

Jenny and Ben left the room and made there way to the bridge. Gwen was stood talking to Captain Smith and Captain Sparrow. Sally Sparrow was a dangerous part of the elite, she knew how to defeat the Weeping Angels and had been at the fall of New York, one of Earths deadliest battles between the Eternals and the Humans. If anyone could fight for their life, Sally Sparrow was one of them.

"Jenny, Ben. I presume you have met Captain Sparrow?" Gwen asked as Sally turned to smile at them.

"I've met Ben, but not Jenny. Nice to meet you Warrior, I've heard many great things." Sally said as she took Jenny's hand.

"And you, Captain Sparrow." Jenny replied as Ben took Sally's hand and shook it.

"Right, we've formed a line of defence with out command ships." Gwen said nodding to the space through the command window. "We've detected their ships will be entering our direction from the east, so that is where our ships lie in wait. They can't take down our power systems now, that's what they took Donna for, plus she had Time Lord DNA, basically killing two birds with one stone, but this time our power systems should hold up and each ship is running on separate power supplies, so if one falls at least the others won't."

A fleet of giant cruisers were in line formation and each ship's guns were pointed at the position of where the Eternals were detected to enter.

"So what now?" Jenny asked as she looked at the clock as Amy and Rory entered, Amy smiling slightly at Jenny.

"Now we wait." Captain Smith said as he looked out of the window, his hand resting on his gun.

"I can't stand waiting, is there nothing I can blow up instead?" Ace asked as she entered, armed to the teeth with weapons and a cheeky grin.

Captain Smith just shook his head and Gwen smiled at her, also shaking her head.

Suddenly a face appeared on the screens surrounding the command centre. It was Captain Jack Harkness' face and he didn't look pleased.

"Where the bloody hell are you? I didn't save you in America just for you to disappear and not come back!" Gwen shouted at the screen through the intercom, but Jack wasn't smiling.

"There coming! The Eternals have tricked us! I'm on the Ice's Warriors ship, I've just arrived here and were fighting for our lives! I was the one who found where the Eternals were hiding Gwen! Were not far from your position, but it's already to late, there here! Get ready Gwen! Look at your space fleet! Your too late!" Jack shouted before the screen cut off and everyone looked out of the giant window in front.

One of the human ships was on fire and a giant fleet of space crafts, including a giant one, were heading towards the Crucible. The Ice Warrior's ship had arrived and was taking on the entire fleet, and losing badly.

"Get ready! This is war." Gwen shouted and everyone ran to their battle stations.

Jenny leapt from the bridge with Ben, Amy, Rory, Ace and Sally all with her. They were heading into war, and into the twelfth hour…

…...

**Well, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! Four chapters to go!**

**Tune in tomorrow for another action packed chapter!**

**: D**


	31. The Doctor and The Warrior

**Hey everyone! So this chapter is entitled The Doctor and The Warrior to pay homage to the first story of the Trilogy, which is also called The Doctor and The Warrior. **

**This will include a big battle, so get ready for some serious action! **

**I always found the Doctor and the Warrior very kind and nice, but it involved a little bit of a sad ending. So I have tried to portray this here, I hope you enjoy!**

**: D**

…**...**

A fireball ripped down one of the many corridors of the Crucible as the Gretcah and the Daleks ripped through the defences of the Human Defence Command Point.

The space fleet fell within minutes, overpowered by the attacking battalion of ships. The crucible quickly lost contact with the Ice Warrior's ship and although Jenny knew Jack would be ok, he would probably be tortured over and over again and that made Jenny feel sick.

Jenny herself on the other hand stood on a line near the front. Rory and Amy had gone to the engine room to defend the systems and activate a defence plasma shield that was at the core of the engine room, Sally had taken a small group of soldiers to another area of the crumbling Crucible, although she had suspected it would be too late to save it. Ace had gone looking for more soldiers to help fight in different areas of the Crucible and Ben had; reluctantly, gone to find Martha and get her off of the Crucible and to safety, although he had promised to return.

So, now Jenny stood on one of the front lines listening to every explosion as she watched a few soldiers firing down a corridor in front of their group before being exterminated and attacked by the monsters that opposed them. A golden Time War Dalek rounded the corner at the end of the corridor and then dozens of Gretcah flew around the corner, screaming battle cries of rage and hunger.

Jenny open fired and three Gretcah fell at her feet. Suddenly, however Jenny's offensive was put on hold as she was thrown back by another explosion that ripped through a nearby wall and caused disarray.

Jenny hit the wall at the other end of the corridor and slid down it. She felt her back crack slightly, but she shook off the pain, knowing it would be nothing compared to what would happen if she failed to stop the Eternals. Looking up, Jenny found Daleks and Gretcah now killing the remaining soldiers and heading towards her.

Reaching down, Jenny quickly found a plasma pistol next to her and fled the area, knowing she couldn't do anything to help. She held the Time Artefacts close to her in her bag and dived around another corner as Drone Dalek fired at her.

Running for her life down the murky and war torn corridors of the Crucible, Jenny turned back to find a Gretcah crawling along the ceiling, incredibly close to her. It roared with ferocity and Jenny picked up the pace, running faster as the Gretcah approached with speed and anger that made the Nightmare Child look happy.

Jenny fired at it as she ran but its speed made it an impossibly fast target and her aiming while running wasn't the best. It leapt at her, but was cut off as machine gun fire ripped into it and it was thrown back into the floor, dead before it touched the surface.

Sally Sparrow stood at the end of the corridor, machine gun in hand and smoke releasing from the nozzle. Three soldiers stood next to her, also lowering their guns.

"Oh Jenny, we leave you alone for one minute." Sally said with a slight chuckle as Jenny ran towards them. Suddenly, three gold Time War Daleks came around the corner.

"You will be exterminated!" The middle Dalek screamed before they began to fire their death rays at the group.

Sally pushed Jenny to the floor, sending her sliding down the hall as Dalek fire flew towards them. Sally ran forward with her men. Firing at the Daleks, Sally quickly took them all out with amazing skill as she never failed to hit the Eyestalk, although she lost her men in the process as they fell with screams of terror and fear.

The Daleks powered down and Sally looked around, her eyes looking older then her body. Jenny guessed she had seen a lot of dead bodies in her time.

"So much destruction… If I ever find the person who caused all this, I'll kill them myself." Sally said as she sent a small smile back at Jenny. The sound of more Daleks caused Sally to grab Jenny's hand and she led her down the corridor and around the corner.

It was truly Jenny's fault all this had happened, but she was going to put it right. She was going to save this universe… one way or another.

Jenny and Sally arrived around another corner about three minutes later to find three Gretcah running at them. They had obviously heard them approaching and gone on the charge. Sally and Jenny raised their guns and shot down two of them, but the third reached them and dived on Sally with a roar full of rage. A knife flew in the air before sinking into the Gretcah's neck.

Sally pushed its limp body as Jenny found Rory Williams holding a gun and a sword. He had three more throwing knifes in his belt and he looked like he was ready for anything.

"I never really got over the whole Roman thing." Rory said with a smile as he hugged Jenny and helped Sally up who was grinning.

"Nice shot." Sally said as she pulled out the knife and handed it to Rory. "I bet you've got a good aim."

It amazed Jenny how this woman had recovered so quickly from a near death experience. She had obviously been in many and had seen many people not survive them. This entire war was Jenny's fault. The word the Warrior was meant to show spirit and power, but it just seemed to show destruction and terror at this very moment.

"I hope your not flirting with my husband, Sparrow." Amy said as she walked around the corner with a small glare.

"You wish." Sally said more to Rory then Amy, but Amy just glared again before another explosion rocked the Crucible.

"If your all finished, I think we should probably deal with that!" Jenny said as she ran forward and raised her gun as two Eternals walked down the Corridor.

A male and a female, both with brown hair and angelic faces laughed at the opposing force as they blocked the shots that were propelled at them. Amy and Rory were thrown into a wall and Sally was quickly pinned knocked out as she hit her head on the wall.

"How sad. Silly little humans!" The male Eternal said, his angelic voice cold and cruel.

"I'm not a human. I'm the Warrior." Jenny said with fierce determination.

"Ahh, the Warrior… the girl who broke us free from our prison. We have you to thank for all of this." The female Eternal laughed and Jenny felt her blood run cold.

They turned on her quickly, both attempting to kill her and Jenny dodged their golden blasts. They couldn't use telekinesis, but if she was hit by their powers, she'd be dead for sure.

Suddenly an explosion erupted around the pair and they were ripped to shreds as fire engulfed them.

Jenny was thrown to the floor by the force of the blast. As she lay on her stomach she could see everything behind her and found Amy and Rory holding each other on the floor while Sally woke up slowly, holding her head.

Jenny turned onto her back and slowly pushed herself up onto her elbows.

Ace stood at the other end of the corridor and Jenny smiled at her as she sauntered down, throwing the empty rocket launcher on the floor and grabbing hold of her machine gun.

"I never get bored of doing that." Ace said with a grin as she arrived at Jenny and pulled her up. They watched as the sound of fighting continued down the corridor as Soldiers ran past shooting at an unknown enemy.

"Is everyone ok?" Ace asked as she helped Sally up while Amy and Rory held each other as they too stood up, looking shaken but not scared.

"Yeah, I think so, nice timing though." Rory replied, still holding a shaken up Amy.

"Your welcome." Ace replied before being cut off as four soldiers hit the wall at the other end of the corridor.

Two Eternals walked down, but in the middle stood a much bigger person. He wore a helmet that covered his face and a golden cloak. He held a plasma rifle and looked like the leader of the group, if not the leader of this entire operation.

"Aah, Warrior. It has been a long time coming." The man said as he looked at Jenny. "And thank you for these."

He held up the bag with the Time Artefacts and Jenny immediately reached around for her bag on her shoulder, but found it wasn't there. It must have been thrown off with the explosion.

"NO!" Jenny screamed before all of them raised their guns at the man and the Eternals, but a flash of light cut them off and three more people appeared.

Two Eternals held a man with a tweed jacket and a bowtie. He looked up as tears ran down his cheeks and couldn't look Jenny in the eye.

"One more move and the Doctor dies." The man said as he held the gun to the Doctor's head.

"Dad…" Jenny whispered but he still didn't look at her. Something was wrong and Jenny knew it.

Jenny lowered her weapon and she heard the others do the same.

"Who are you?" Jenny asked as the man lowered his weapon from the Doctor's head.

"I am Omega. I am the ultimate Time Lord. I will destroy this universe and everything within it. I plan to use these Artefacts and merge them with my Hand of Omega to create a machine that will erase the entire Universe from time and anything not on this ship will be erased with it. I will become god of this universe and the Doctor will help me, he will develop my machine and you will be killed if you try to stop me. Get yourselves off of this ship or you will pay like your friends have done… consider this a warning." Omega said with a tone that frightened Jenny. A flash of light replaced them with two bodies…

… and they would be the corpses of Donna Temple Noble and General Gwen Cooper.

…...

**Well, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Three more to go!**

**Tune in tomorrow for a devastating beginning of the end, you thought it couldn't get any worse, you'd be wrong. **

**And Ben will be back in the next chapter, he has been gone for a reason! : ) **


	32. The Rise of The Warrior

**So. This is actually the final chapter I have to write, as I wrote the next chapter before this one and I wrote the final chapter when I started the series, always knowing how it would end. **

**So, enjoy! I will now go and add the author notes to the final chapter and have a little cry… Enjoy!**

…**...**

Jenny collapsed with a scream as she knelt by the dead bodies of Donna and Gwen. She felt sick and knew it was over. How could she carry on when there was no one to keep fighting for.

Suddenly, a pair of footsteps could be heard and Jenny looked up to see Ben at the end of the corridor. He practically sprinted and picked Jenny up, holding her as she cried into him.

'_Consider this a warning…'_ Was the last thing Omega had said and Jenny knew she had to get everyone off of this ship… she couldn't let them die.

"Ssh, hey, I'm here, I'm here." Ben whispered as Jenny cried even more.

Amy and Rory held each other as Amy also began to cry and even Sally and Ace looked upset.

"I love you so much." Ben said and Jenny just held him tighter, afraid that if she let him go he would face the same fate.

Ben eventually let go of Jenny, and Jenny wanted to resist and keep hold of him, but she knew it wouldn't help matters.

"I got Martha out of here, she's headed back to Earth with Mickey Junior." Ben said and Jenny nodded, smiling with the thought that at least one of her friends would survive, for now.

"They've got the Time Artefacts, it's all over. Omega is going to use them to destroy the universe and erase all of time. Anything not on this ship will be consumed and then it will all be over… all hope is lost." Jenny lied as her plan began to develop in her mind.

"Then we fight to get our hope back!" Ace said with a toughness in her voice Jenny knew only came out on special occasions, like home-world genocide or fighting for the greater good.

"What? Didn't you just here him." Jenny said as she looked at the group of mismatched warriors. "He'll kill you all!"

"Then we give him a good show in the meantime." Sally said as smiled at Jenny. "Were not going down without a fight.

"Exterminate!" The voice of a Dalek sounded and they all spun around to see around ten Red Progenitor Daleks approaching.

"Come on. We have to get out of here!" Ace commanded as she dragged Amy and Rory out of danger as more Daleks appeared.

Jenny grabbed Ben and fired as they ran down the corridor.

Sally stopped and fired at a button on a console near the end of the corridor. Everyone turned around and looked at Sally.

"Go, I'll buy you time." Sally said before a metal door slammed down between the Corridors.

"No!" Amy shouted, but the door panel wouldn't open.

"Come on, she's bought us sometime!" Rory shouted and they all reluctantly carried on.

Sally Sparrow raised her machine gun and looked at the Daleks approaching.

"You will be exterminated!" The lead Dalek said with a evil and psychotic voice.

"Yeah, exterminate this." Sally shouted before opening fire on the Daleks. "AAARRRHHH!" Sally let out a war cry as she faced her final stand.

The five of them ran down the corridor and found they were quickly approaching a viewing platform. They heard the sound of a scream as Sally Sparrow lost her life.

Running with speed, they heard the door being ripped apart and Daleks giving chase. Running into the Viewing Platform, Jenny shot at the door and it closed behind them and they were left trapped, but safe for now.

"Look." Rory said as they tried to catch their breath. He was pointing towards the giant window.

Jenny looked at the giant viewing window as they saw a flock of Gretcah leaving, it was as if they were retreating.

"Of course." Jenny said as she realised the truth behind the Gretcah.

"What are they Jenny? You were close to telling me last time. Why are they fleeing?" Ben asked as they all watched the Gretcah leave.

"There smarter then we gave them credit. They were formed in the Universe before this one and they escaped into the Void at the end of that Universe. They went with the Eternals and Omega because they planned to kill him and take this Universe as their own, begin again… but now Omega has all three of the Time Artefacts, they know they would be outnumbered and quickly overpowered and so they are running back to the Void, throwing themselves into hell itself because they dare not risk their own existence." Jenny said as she watched them flee. "Cowards."

A sound of pummelling broke them out of their trance as the door slowly was ripped off it's hinges by Dalek fire. They raised their guns.

"Prepare yourselves, these little bastards aren't gonna go down without a fight!" Ace shouted as the door began to weaken

Ace stood to one side of the room, Amy and Rory stood near the window and Jenny and Ben stood at the other side of the doors, guns raised.

The door blew apart and one single shot soared past them all and hit the window. It cracked and Amy and Rory grabbed onto each other as it shattered.

Jenny and Ben grabbed onto a railing beside the door while Ace pulled herself along the wall as seven Daleks were thrown out. Amy held onto Rory, who in turn held onto a metal pole as they were being sucked out of the window.

The pole began to break and Rory pulled Amy up to hold her. Jenny was sure he mouthed 'I love you' and she kissed him. The pole broke and they were thrown out and into the wilderness of the dark.

Ace finally reached her destination and hit a button, but it was moments to late to save Amy and Rory.

A shield materialized around the cracked window and they all fell to the floor, Jenny began to cry as she realized she had lost more of her friends and Ben just held her on the floor.

Eventually, standing up Jenny and Ben watched as Amy and Rory were still holding each other, floating out into space. They started to freeze and expand and Ace pressed a button and metal shutters covered the platform, allowing the couple their last few moments of existence to end privately.

Ben held Jenny as she wiped the tears from her eyes, he kissed the top of her head and she pulled away eventually smiling at him.

"We have to be strong." Jenny said to him as she kissed his cheek before raising her gun. "We have lost many good people today and we have fought bravely, but were not done yet."

Jenny walked out of the room followed by Ben and finally Ace. The corridors were dark and empty but the sound of fighting could still be heard and gave Jenny hope that there were still some people left.

They ran towards Gwen's office or whatever it was now. They arrived and the fire-escape and began to ascend it. Three Eternals heard them from a floor below and gave chase up the stairs, laughing and taunting as they went.

Ace eventually stopped and turned around, looking at Jenny and Ben.

"Go. If I can hold them off, then you'll have a better chance of surviving." Ace said as she looked back down and could here the laughter of the angelic voices as they approached.

"Ace no!" Jenny shouted but Ben dragged her back. 

"GO! I'm doing this for Rogers." Ace said with defiance as the Eternals neared. "And I'm doing this for the Professor."

Jenny reluctantly ran up the stairs and Ben pulled her through a corridor just below Gwen's office. They could hear the sound of fighting, but it was cut off by a scream from Ace.

"Why are we not heading to Gwen's office?" Jenny asked Ben as he looked around the empty corridor before carrying on.

"Because that's where he will be, that Omega guy, and if he finds you he will kill you and I won't allow that!" Ben said showing a toughness Jenny had never witnessed before.

Jenny cried but Ben carried on running, dragging her along with him as he caressed her hand.

They ran out into an open corridor. A flash of blue soared above them and they ducked, avoiding the death shot by inches as it flew at them.

The White Supreme Dalek stood at the end of the corridor. Ben grabbed Jenny's hand and squeezed it, smiling at her.

He obviously knew there was no way out without getting past the Dalek and this type of Dalek was armed to the teeth and almost invincible.

The Dalek moved forward and started to near them, it's slowness only serving to taunt the pair.

"I love you." Ben said, knowing they wouldn't survive this.

"I love you too." Jenny said and kissed him passionately. He pulled away at the last moment as he heard the Daleks battle cry.

"Exterminate!" The Dalek shouted and fired, hitting only Ben and Jenny let out a small whimper as he fell back.

Ben hit the floor in seconds, his eyes rolled to the back of his head and his body went limp.

The Dalek turned to look at Jenny, who didn't even raise her gun, knowing this was over. Jenny had never faced a Supreme Dalek with just a pistol and it would kill her before she even raised it.

"Well come on then! You've finally got me! Here I am! End this!" Jenny screamed as tears rolled down her face and she looked at Ben one last time before facing the Dalek.

"No." The Supreme Dalek said with a quiet voice and Jenny looked at it in confusion. "You will not die here."

Suddenly, two hands grabbed her and Jenny knew they were Eternals. She was being dragged backwards down the corridor and up the stairs to Gwen's office.

"Someone wants to see you…" One of the Eternals laughed as they dragged her up.

"Omega is waiting." The other with another laugh and Jenny was dragged to what would surely be her death.

Anyone could see that this was the end, anyone could see there was no escaping…

… but no one could see, that Jenny was smiling.

…...

**Well! I hoped you liked this chapter! I thought it was fun to write, and I know, I just killed everyone!**

**Or did I?**

**MWAHAHAHAHAHA! The next chapter will be up tomorrow! Then the final chapter will be out one hour before Dinosaurs on a Spaceship!**

**Hope you enjoyed!**

**: D**


	33. Last Warrior

**I loved this chapter because it really takes Jenny back to her beginning and we see Jenny's plan come into full force!**

**Enjoy and the last chapter is tomorrow, one hour before Dinosaurs on a Spaceship!**

**UPDATE: Sorry for the delay on this chapter, my account was hacked last night and someone used it to review my own stories, so that was annoying. That's why the last chapter was reviewed by me, who was not me, using my account. Anyway, enjoy!**

**Enjoy!**

…**...**

Jenny was dragged down the corridor, tears stained her face as she thought of Ben's last moment with her. As she thought of River being gunned down by the Dalek and Amy and Rory embracing each other before being ripped out of the ship.

The giant doors opened and Jenny looked up to see Omega sat in a throne like chair at the end of the giant room.

Her father was stood next to him, being held by two Eternals and his Tardis was in the corner of the room, surrounded by Eternals. He smiled faintly, but Jenny was far to weak to even notice the small attempt at affection. She hoped her plan would work, because if it didn't, then everything she had sacrificed would be pointless.

She looked at the Eternals lining the walls, there must have been over a hundred each side of her and they formed an audience of sorts. They all wore sickening smirks and Jenny knew that they were excited, no, thrilled to watch Omega kill her.

She was dropped in front of the small steps to Omega's throne, but the Eternals grabbed her shoulders and forced her to kneel before him.

"You have nothing left to fight for." Omega said as he sat in his throne; which had now taken the place of Gwen's desk. "You have lost everything dear to you. Your lover, your friends, even your former enemies have died to try to protect you, but you could never win. Because you are just one Warrior. You are the Last Warrior."

Jenny felt her heart swell, she thought of Sally and Ace, how they had both fallen for her to carry on, for her to stop Omega from destroying all of time and creating a reality where he was a God and the Eternals were his angels.

"I can stop you." Jenny said, but her voice betrayed her, showing her weakness, making her sound dead inside. She knew it would be near impossible now, but she had to believe in her plan.

"Even if you could stop the deactivation of the Hand, this Universe is in a state, how could you even begin to repair it? You have no one left…" Omega laughed at her, his mask shaking as he chuckled.

This was it, it was time to put her plan in action. It was time to save everyone and everything and if she did it right, then she would be able to rest in piece for all of eternity.

She would have a living Ben and a living Sarah Jane Smith. Donna would go back to not knowing and not living in agony. Martha and Mickey would be reunited with a loving baby. And River, Amy and Rory, well they'd be back together as a family once again.

She would give up everything for them to survive, and that is exactly what she planned to do.

"Don't you understand my name?" Jenny asked as she looked at Omega.

"The Warrior." Omega said as he looked at her, watching as she rose her head, he seemed vaguely interested in her and Jenny guessed he would rather be checking on the Time Artefacts to see if they were ready yet.

"Exactly. A Warrior, someone who would lay down their own existence to make the universe… No, all of reality a better place. Someone who would give up their own life to save everyone and everything they cared about. A Warrior isn't someone who stands and waits to be slaughtered, a Warrior is someone who runs and the slaughtering comes as an added bonus." Jenny spoke with a passion as she looked at Omega, who now looked a little more perplexed with her. "So I won't fall down and beg for my life, I'll kill you and everyone else who stands in my way!" Jenny shouted the last bit, the guards around her holding her stronger now. But it wouldn't be enough, because no matter their numbers it would never be enough to stop the destruction that was approaching, approaching from across the stars. "And you said I am the Last Warrior, well I hate to ruin your little party, but that's not true either."

"What!?" Omega asked, looking a little more alarmed now as he finally began to understand this wasn't a little last moments speech. 

The Eternals in the giant room all tensed and Jenny could feel them, but she could also feel something else. A marching, a loud marching that even Omega could here.

"What is that?!" He said, standing up slowly and looking at the other end of the corridor where the giant double doors stood closed as a rumbling approached.

"You see, this is where my other name comes into it. My living name, Jenny." Jenny said as Omega's eyes rested on her. "That name was given to me by a red headed woman who was called Donna, Donna Noble. She was a brilliant woman and she died today, she was killed by you as a warning. You took her just because she had Time Lord DNA, just like you took my Father and just like you tried to take me and River!" Jenny said as she looked at Omega, her feeling of grief for River, Donna and all the others she had lost amplifying into strength. "They say all good things come to an end, but maybe just this once they don't have to, maybe they can all still live. Do you know what Jenny stood for?" Jenny asked Omega who had begun to look around the room at his army of Eternals, who were all focused on the door.

He returned back to looking at her, his face showing anxiety and confusion.

"Generated Anomaly." Jenny said as she rose to her feet, the Eternals too focused on the sound approaching to notice. "I ran around the Universe thinking of hiding my name, when really it was the key all along. Before I got ready for this battle, I went somewhere with the Time Triangle, just one little place that the Time Triangle had given to me as a signal of hope. I travelled through time."

"But Time Travel is impossible!" Omega said as he looked at the Eternals.

"Impossible would mean that there was something called reality, and as none of the three Time Artefacts abide by reality, they are able to pass through it with ease." Jenny said, now with a dangerous smile on her face. "I went to the future Omega, and I went to my home. I went to Messaline and I did something that only my real name, the one I had been trying to hide from all my life could show me. Jenny. Or, like I said before Generated Anomaly and do you know what's good about Generated Anomalies?" Jenny asked, looking at Omega for an answer.

"What?" Omega said, sniggering.

"They are powerful and smart and brilliant. So, when the Time Triangle brought me back here, I brought something else back as well." Jenny said as she looked at Omega, a smile playing on her face. "Because there's one more thing I didn't tell you about Generated Anomalies, in Messaline, there was a war, where they were used to fight against a race called the Hath, a terrible war that lasted seven days. And in Messaline they had lots of amazing equipment, but one was more brilliant then the rest. Do you know what that was?" Jenny asked again as Omega now looked incredibly angry.

"GO ON!" Omega shouted, as he heard the marching getting nearer.

"Cloning." Jenny said, raising her right hand to show Omega the scar on it and he stepped back slightly and she guessed his face was one of pure horror.

Suddenly, the doors burst open and hundreds of Jenny's walked into the room. Guns raised and ready for battle.

"Oh, would you look at that. Looks like I'm not the Last Warrior after all." Jenny smiled as she looked at Omega.

"Oh that's brilliant!" The Doctor shouted as chaos descended and watched the fight unfold.

The real Jenny punched one of the Eternals in the face before kicking the other in the head. Shots ripped into them both before they hit the floor and the other Jenny's smiled before attacking the other Eternals.

There was a roar of battle and Jenny was thrown a hand gun by one of her clones before turning on Omega.

"Well, look at that. Looks like the Last Warrior just got some friends!" Jenny shouted over the sound of fighting and screams of the Eternals.

Omega stood up and pulled out a gun. Jenny shot at him but he dodged it and raised his gun again and fired.

There was a familiar buzzing sound and the gun was showered in sparks and Omega dropped it with a cry of pain.

"Ooh sorry. I really must learn to turn this off." The Doctor said grinning as he pointed his Sonic Screwdriver at Omega's weapon.

Jenny fired at the distracted Omega and he was hit the head, pummelled by several shots and he fell back. His hands began to glow a bright gold and Jenny fired again, cutting off the regeneration and killing him instantly.

Jenny ran and hugged her father. Their embrace was cut off as the whole Crucible began to shake and a light hum could be heard.

"It's the hand, it must be about to go off!" Jenny said and she ran out of the battle followed by the Doctor to the engine room.

"I made it so that all I have to do is Sonic it and it will reverse the polarity to just that room, meaning anything in that room will be erased from time, but everything else should fine. Plus Omega had turned this ship into a fully fledged Paradox machine, meaning nothing will affected as long as there is nothing too important to Time in that room. Then we just need to make sure we get the hell out of there fast!" The Doctor yelled as he ran through the battle and after Jenny.

"Pass me your Sonic, I'll use it to de-activate the Hand." Jenny said as they reached the corridor where the battle had now escalated.

"Fine, then pass me your gun." The Doctor said and Jenny stopped on the spot, spinning to look at him.

"What?" Jenny asked as the Doctor smiled at her.

"Jenny, were all soldiers now and if I have to kill to protect my daughter, then so be it." The Doctor said, swapping the gun in her hand for the Sonic Screwdriver.

Jenny nodded slowly before running down the corridor and to the fire escape. The Doctor shot two Eternals in the head on the stairs before they could even look at him.

Jenny felt sick at the thought of what this war had done to her Father. She knew that he was acting more and more like herself… and she was a killer.

Diving out of the fire escape and through the corridor into the Engine room, Jenny used the Sonic to scan for life forms on the floor and found none.

The Doctor entered the engine room and Jenny set about de-activating the hand. She reversed the polarity and looked back at the Doctor as he smiled.

"Were more and more like each other every day." The Doctor said with a smile.

"There, I have set it to only erase everything in this room. Nothing too drastic, something else will just take its place. I don't know how we'll get rid of the Time Lock, but we'll figure something out." Jenny said with a smile as she walked towards the door, followed by the Doctor. "Wait, I think I heard something in the corridor." Jenny said with a nod and the Doctor ran out, gun pointed down the corridor.

"No there's not…" He was cut off by the sound of the Sonic Screwdriver and the door to the Engine Room shutting.

Spinning around quickly, the Doctor found Jenny stood in the Engine Room, the door sealed and shut, separating the pair.

"Jenny. What are you doing? You'll be caught in the blast, you'll be erased from time!" The Doctor yelled, firing at the door which wouldn't budge.

"I know." Jenny replied as she looked at Omega's machine, which read 5:00 minutes and counting. Jenny sighed as she knew this would be her end.

"Why?" The Doctor asked, resting his head on the glass as tears began to flow from his eyes.

"Because… This war has destroyed my whole world Dad, its turned you into a cold hearted killer, its killed the people I love the most and its made the human race something there not… If I erase myself, none of this will have happened and you won't even have to worry about unlocking the Time Lock surrounding this Universe." Jenny said as she too rested her head on the glass.

'Four Minutes Remaining.' An angelic recorded voice said as the hand slowing began to reach into the Gauntlet which held the Time Triangle.

"I love you… I don't want you to die… we can work it out, we can." The Doctor said as he cried, sobbing and banging his fists against the door.

"Ssh. It's too late for me… but you'll never even remember Dad. You'll be having adventures with River and Amy and Rory." Jenny said smiling at the thoughts of River's flirting and Amy and Rory trying not to punch the Doctor as he flirted back with her.

"We can work something out, I can open the Time Lock, we can go back and…" The Doctor was cut off as Jenny shook her head at him and smiled lightly.

"You know you can't go back, especially with the Time Lock… This is my fault, this whole damn thing!" Jenny said with rage as the machine alerted three minutes. "So, if I go… I can fix this and fix this universe."

"But what about Messaline? What about what happened there, how could I have done it without you?" The Doctor asked as he continued to cry.

"Time can be rewritten and it will. You'll get new memories and forget all about me and this war and everything. Omega will never have been freed from the Void and the Eternals and Gretcah will never have been controlled by him. The Gauntlet will stay with the Nightmare Child and the Time Triangle will return to The Other." Jenny said and smiled at her father who looked confused at the mention of the Nightmare Child and the Other. "It's a long story… one that never happened."

'Two Minutes.' The voice said and Jenny stopped crying.

"You'll be caught between the blast, you might get to see the past for a while… if you do… come and see me." The Doctor said with a sad smile and Jenny nodded slowly.

"I'll try my best." Jenny replied as she watched the Doctor's face. "It's a scary thing, the thought of not existing." Jenny suddenly laughed at her own comment, even though it was true.

The idea of not existing scared her, but she knew it was a sacrifice she had to make to save everyone else.

'One Minute, Fifty Nine, Fifty Eight." The voice began but Jenny used the sonic screwdriver to silence it until it got the tenth second.

"Jenny. I don't want you to go! Open the door, I'll take your place, I'll.. The Doctor began but Jenny stopped him once again.

"Then neither of us shall exist and what's the point in that?" Jenny said with a smile and touched the glass one last time.

They stayed like that for a long time, just looking at each other but Jenny was cut off as the countdown un-muted as it reached it's final sequence.

'Ten, Nine, Eight." The voice said and Jenny took a deep breath.

"Jenny no!" The Doctor shouted and Jenny brought her hand back up to the glass and smiled at him.

"Dad…" Jenny said with a sad smile before winking and the machine erupted and bright white light encased the room. "Geronimo!" Jenny whispered and her last memory was her Dad smiling at her…

… and then time was changed forever.

…...

**One last chapter to go! I really hope you have enjoyed this story and I really hope you like the final chapter!**

**One hour before Dinosaurs on a Spaceship, that's when it will be out!**

**Hope you enjoy! And get the tissues…**

**: D**


	34. A Doctor's Daughter

**So, I wrote this chapter at the very start of the Warrior series. This chapter was the second ever chapter after To Tear a Universe Apart from The Doctor and The Warrior story. Though I did add in one scene after watching Asylum of the Daleks. **

**I would just like to say thank you for those who have read from The Doctor and the Warrior story, through Rise of the Warrior and to the end of this. Because I know some of you haven't stuck with me, and others have come along halfway through and had to catch up.**

**I know a lot of you wouldn't have reviewed and yet still continued to read this story until the end. I hope I do it justice, because, doesn't everyone deserve a happy ending? **

**We'll soon find out…**

**Thanks for everything, SerenBex and SES0112, you are both brilliant and fantastic and… well.**

**Geronimo!**

…**...**

Ben Spears was on the way to his driving test. His instructor sat next to him. He had the strangest feeling that he had done all of this before.

He was so sure that something terrible was going to happen. He had a horrible feeling that there was something bright in the sky, something brighter then the sun it's very self and it was going to crash down to the earth and tear his life apart.

Shaking his head, Ben arrived at the Driving Test centre and took his test.

30 minutes later, he arrived back. He had passed, and although he should have been ecstatic, he felt as though something was missing, no, someone. His heart ached for something, but he couldn't quite work it out.

Shaking the examiners hand after the good news, Ben's driving instructor gave him a well done talk before proceeding to drive Ben back home.

Ben needed to get drunk. After a celebration meal and a quick drive in his new car, Ben decided to catch the bus and celebrate in style with his friends, well, just his best mate actually, Daniel.

The Pub. It was his favourite place after a hard day, although he barely ever talked to anyone until Daniel was there, he still needed this drink. Waiting at the bus stop, Ben looked around. It was an incredibly quiet street, it was never normally this quiet.

The bus arrived quickly and Ben got on, paying his money and sitting down.

…...

Sarah Jane Smith drove as quickly as she could.

"Sarah Jane, are we really meant to drive at this speed?!" Rani asked rather worryingly as she held onto Clyde for dear life.

"Well, I don't see whose going to stop us. We've got an alien incursion to deal with!" Sarah Jane said as she put her foot down, smashing through 90 mph.

"I know, but I think my breakfast is about to come back and say hello!" Clyde shouted as he held one arm onto Rani and the other onto his stomach.

"Were almost there, were nearly in Chiswick!" Sarah Jane said before slamming on the breaks and sending the car skidding now the street as a woman walked across in front of her. "Come on!"

Sarah Jane was sure she recognized the blonde woman and was about to stop and ask, but when the blonde woman smiled at her, it wasn't a happy smile, it was sad and lonely smile. Like a lonely angel.

Rani and Clyde stared at the woman as well, both looking just as perplexed as Sarah felt. The blonde woman walked away and Sarah drove away, keeping to the speed limit now.

Aliens could wait, life was too important to risk in a silly old car. Sarah Jane checked the traffic behind her, and only then did she see the single tear that was running not just from her eye, but also from Clyde and Rani's… and she had no idea why.

…...

Donna Noble just finished shopping after a late lunch with Shaun and had fetched herself a nice dress for a house party later. The joys of being rich was what Donna found most enjoyable, although she found she missed her old life somewhat and sometimes wished she could go back to Chiswick and merely live with her grandfather Wilf and mother Silvia again, but she was happy and life was good.

Plus, Shaun never complained when she attempted to max out her credit card. It certainly wasn't going to happen anytime soon either, she was a multi millionaire and no matter how much she tried, she couldn't bring it down, she was living off of the interest mostly, barely touching the actual money.

Suddenly, Donna felt the urge to eat something incredibly full of chocolate and lets face it, she could start dieting tomorrow. Running into the local corner shop, Donna picked up a chocolate bar and proceeded to the counter.

"What's happening there?" Donna asked as she nodded at the little television in the top right hand corner of the store.

"Memorial Service, we lost some good boys the other day. An explosion I think it was… isn't war terrible." The blonde haired shop assistant stated, her eyes never leaving Donna more then asked.

"It certainly is." Donna whispered as she watched some soldiers holding coffins walk down rows of other soldiers and there families.

Donna looked back at the shop owner who had disappeared out of sight.

"Hello?" Donna asked as she looked for the woman who had been stood in front of her moments ago.

A little old man came out of the back of the shop smiling.

"What happened to the blonde girl?" Donna asked as she looked at the man.

"What girl?" The man asked looking around.

"Oh, it must just have been my imagination." Donna said, feeling uneasy before shaking her head and paying the man.

She only noticed when she left the shop that a single tear was running down her face.

…...

As the soldiers past him, Brigadier Lethbridge Stuart saluted. U.N.I.T might have been part of his life, but he was a soldier foremost. It broke his heart when he realised that this had been no ordinary explosive.

Apparently, they had found an alien weapon which seemed to be generating some kind of energy field. It had killed those boys and they didn't even stand a chance.

The Brigadier had made sure some of the best were sent over, and he knew that even though U.N.I.T wouldn't like it, the people he sent over were none of his men.

"Thank you." A girls voice whispered into his ear.

The Brigadier turned around abruptly and looked behind him. All men surrounded him. He must have been someone listening else's conversation again, he was terrible for that. What he didn't notice was the single tear running down his face.

…...

Captain Jack Harkness stood around the crater that had been located in Afghanistan.

A large blue shaped alien device was laying in the middle of it.

"What do you reckon it is?" Gwen Cooper asked as she looked down at it with distaste.

"Looks like a generator from a first class space engine. Definitely not something you would find on the market in your local alien hometown. This thing was designed to power a giant alien spacecraft, it didn't use much energy in killing those poor soldiers." Jack said as he nodded to Rex who was a good distance away.

Rex Matheson was still a little wary of Jack and Gwen, but decided to trust them on this one. Walking forward, Rex took a look and nodded. "So, how are we going to turn this bad boy off."

"Well, we could deactivate it using a de-omitter, but that would take hours to get usually, all the way out here, it could take days or even a week. We could take it to Cardiff and wait for the rift to open and chuck it back through, but we don't have anywhere really to keep it until that point. Oh we could…" Jack began, but he was cut off as three gunshots were fired.

Jack turned to look at Gwen who had fired at the engine part. It made a whirring noise and powered down.

"I imagined it would have powered down when it felt danger. It obviously felt it when it hit the earth and so it powered down, so I just gave it some danger and it shut down." Gwen said, smiling.

"Well, that's ok for you, but what happens when it powers back up and rips you to pieces." Jack asked as Gwen moved between the pair of them.

"Well, you two can't die, so you better get to work to de-activate it permanently." Gwen said, and with a shove pushed the pair down the crater. "Good luck!" She said with a smile before returning to the van which was parked at a safe distance.

Gwen walked to the van and was sure she heard someone whisper 'Thank You' in her ear.

Spinning around she found nothing but desert in front of her. Shaking the feeling Gwen returned to the truck, not noticing the single tear that had left her eye.

…...

River Song ran for her life. The ship had lost one engine and this cruiser wasn't going to last much longer. It would usually have been able to withstand the gravitational pull of the dark side of the moon, but now an engine was down, she decided that staying on the ship wasn't her best bet of survival.

Running into the hangar, River mercilessly shot at a couple of pilots fighting over the last small craft. They both fell to the floor in a heap. River had only stunned them, but they would both be dead in a matter of hours anyway.

River suddenly saw a blonde haired girl stood at the back of the aircraft.

"Hey! You, get away from this ship!" River said, raising her gun and running at the girl. "It's mine!"

The girl smiled and ran behind the ship, obviously as cover. River picked up her pace, as to make sure the girl didn't dive into the cockpit on the other side.

River jumped around the ship, her gun aiming at where the girl should be, but there was no one there. River felt an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach, as if someone had just died, someone very close.

River walked around the ship checking for the girl, even checking underneath the craft. Noticing something running down her face, River put her hand up to find a single tear.

"What?" River asked as she looked at the tear, she didn't even know why she was crying.

She was obviously hallucinating as no one was around and she shook her head before walking back to the cockpit.

Jumping into the ship, River set it to a nice little black market off the edge of a far away galaxy. It was much better then this silly little cruise liner. Then again, they shouldn't have called it the Titanic 2.

River flew the ship out and watched as the cruise liner fell into the moon. It wouldn't even make much of a dint, and it wasn't like anyone would mind, that side of the moon wasn't exactly observed much, well, not yet.

…...

"Day 361. They came again last night. Always at night. I wonder if there vampires… Oh, I made another soufflé, I was going to take a picture of it for you mum, but it was to beautiful to live. And another weird thing that happened to me today, I swear I saw a girl just outside my sealed off hallway. I was looking through one of the cameras and there she was, simply smiling at me for a second. She was blonde and I swore she mouthed good luck to me… no idea what that means. Anyway, love you mum and I hope to be rescued soon. All my love, Oswin."

Oswin Oswald lay back down on her bed as the Dalek screams and attacks beckoned at her door again. She wondered who the blonde woman was, but it slowly slipped from her memory as she turned on some music and tried to escape from the sounds of the demented attackers that attempted to get her.

She slowly slipped to sleep, as she waited to be rescued from the hell she lay in… from the Asylum of the Daleks.

…...

Ben got on the bus. He was tired and felt quite down. He knew he should be happy, but he couldn't be. He felt like someone had literally ripped his heart out and stamped all over it.

The bus became very full very fast and he ended up knowing that the person sat next to him would be a fat, old drunk who would snore very loud and probably lean on his shoulder.

He was completely wrong as a blonde haired girl sat down next to him. His heart picked up as she jumped down into the seat and smiled at him.

"Hi, mind If I scoot down here." The girl asked as she looked around the bus. "There's not much room anywhere else."

"Sure." Ben said smiling at this girl. She was so out of his league, but hey, he may as well try, it was his winning day after all. "Hi, I'm Ben, what's your name."

"It was Jenny." Jenny said as she smiled at him.

"It was?" Ben asked as he looked at her with a confused face.

Jenny slowly kissed his cheek before whispering into his ear.

"Thank You, for everything." Jenny whispered, as a shocked Ben looked at her, a single tear running down his face. Jenny wiped it away and smiled at him and she then slowly kissed him again, this time on the lips.

It felt so right and Ben kissed her back. Suddenly, memories of an enormous and devastating fight and Jenny kissing him before. Daleks, Eternals, Omega and… The Warrior.

For a moment, he knew who she was, he knew he had loved her and she had loved him, he knew she had held him as he had died. And then he forgot as their lips parted and another tear ran from his other eye.

Jenny rose to her feet and left the bus as it arrived at the next stop.

The rain fell hard as the bus pulled away and Ben sat staring forward, as if he had completely forgot about what had just happened.

He probably had.

Sarah Jane had never remembered that Jenny had knocked on her window and told her to slow down before she got hurt, River Song never remembered that Jenny had hugged her when she had pounced around the side of the ship, The Brigadier had never remembered shaking Jenny's hand before she slipped through the crowd.

Gwen Cooper never remembered that Jenny had shown her where to shoot the alien engine or that she had told her thank you for forgiving her.

And Donna, Donna never remembered that Jenny had told her about a man with a blue box who would fly around time and space, before disappearing when Donna began to watch the television in the shop.

Oswin Oswald never remembered Jenny explaining to her how Oswin was actually a Dalek and how she had created an imaginary world for her human brain to stay in, to keep her sane. Jenny then went on to tell her that the Doctor was coming and she would be saved, eventually.

And Ben… He would never know how much she had loved him and he would never even remember her face.

That was the worst bit about being erased from history, no one knew you had ever existed.

Jenny took a deep breath as she went to her end. She could feel her mind starting to slip as she began to fade from reality and into nothingness.

Slowly willing herself to teleport, Jenny fell into a room which had big lights and a hat stand near the door and a man with a bow tie running around a console trying to impress Amy and Rory, who were both smiling at his crazy antics.

The Doctor stopped and Amy and Rory looked down at Jenny, as if Jenny looked hurt. Jenny raised her head and looked at the Doctor.

She was clutching her chest as she walked towards him, her hearts slowly starting to give up on her as Reality decided it was time for her to leave.

He ran down and she wrapped her arms around him, and he did the same, holding her tight.

She knew he wouldn't know why he was doing this, but she also knew he would be crying and he knew it was right for all of this to be happening.

"Never forget me dad… Please never forget me." Jenny said as she held him tight. "I bet you guys are going to have so much fun, I can see it Dad, your future, every future, it's blinding… Daleks, Dinosaurs on a Spaceship and even Weeping Angels. I bet it will be amazing, I just wish I could see it as well." Jenny said as she looked at Amy and Rory at the top of the stairs.

"Jenny." The Doctor said and Jenny smiled as tears ran down her face, she hadn't expected for him to remember anything about her, let alone her name.

"Goodbye." Jenny said as she felt her last breaths flitter through her soul and she began to glow in a white light. "And dad… keep on running"

Jenny felt her whole body become pure bliss and she felt as if she was floating away, becoming something more and something that would live forever.

"Doctor? Are you ok?" Amy asked as she looked at the back of his head, a look of worry on her face.

The Doctor turned and smiled at her.

"Why are you crying?" Rory asked, looking confused as he held Amy's hand.

"Because everything ends Rory, in the end. But just remember this you two, no matter how far you think the stars will take you, never forget your home or family… because I will never forget, and I will never forget her." The Doctor added the last part under his breath as he held onto the images of what he knew were Jenny inside his head.

"Who?" Amy asked, looking confused as she had already forgot the encounter.

"No one, don't worry. Come on! We've got more adventures to have! Planets to save, Civilisations to rescue, Monsters to defeat and a whole lot of running to do!" The Doctor said with a wave of his hand before jumping around the Tardis.

He remembered the girl with a twinkle in her eye, a girl who would save planets and create whole new worlds to keep her friends safe. A girl who would run for her life and would do anything to stop those that threatened the innocent lives of others. The girl who would become a living legend and keep surviving, not for herself, but for everyone who needed her.

Time can Re-Written and anything can fall out of existence. But nothing is ever lost if you can remember it…

And The Doctor remembered Jenny, forever.

…...

"Push!" Mickey Smith said to Martha as she gave one last push and a cry could be heard from the baby she had just delivered.

Mickey kissed her head as the nurses and midwifes wrapped the baby up and cut the cord that connected Mother and Child.

"A beautiful little girl." The midwife said and passed her to Martha, who smiled at the tiny baby in her arms.

"What's her name?" The nurse asked and Martha looked down at the girl.

"Jenny." Martha said and looked at Mickey who smiled and kissed her again. "That sounds like a name for a Doctor's Daughter."

"Well, one day, she might follow in your footsteps, Doctor Martha Smith Jones." Mickey said with a smile as all three of their little family snuggled together.

They held little Jenny for the rest of the night and the rest of their lives. She grew into a smart, confident and beautiful person. She was trained by her parents and quickly became a freelance alien fighter as well. Because, in the end, she didn't need to be a Time Lord with two hearts and regeneration to be the Warrior, she just had to be Jenny…

The End.

…...

**So, this is the chapter I wrote just after starting the first chapter of the Doctor and the Warrior Story, the first in the trilogy, except for the Oswin bit which I thought was a nice touch.**

**I was close to tears writing this at the start, and that last sentence I absolutely loved. **

**I did say it was a happy ending, but I needed in my head for her to have a good exit, so to have her removed from all of time was a good way to say goodbye, but it was really just so I couldn't go back and annoy you with a fourth story about the Warrior! **

**I loved reading your reviews and so I just wanted to say goodbye to all of you and thanks for sticking with me! If you followed, favourited or reviewed, your all brilliant!**

**SerenBex, You're the Best!**

**SES0112, The Continued support has been brilliant!**

**You can decided whether the Doctor remembering Jenny was enough to bring her back in the form of Martha and Mickey's daughter, but I will never write about the Warrior again. And thank you for the best year! **

**Now, on to bigger and better stories. I've got a nice Walking Dead story to go and finish! **

**Farewell my Friends : ) **

**GERONIMO AND KEEP RUNNING! WHOVIANS FOREVER!**


End file.
